Double Trouble On The Merry
by Jess Likes Biting
Summary: Jamie and Ryan are very competitive. After daring each other to eat 2 weird fruits, they find themselves in the middle of a deadly car crash. But, what happens when they wake up in a world they dont belong in? ROBINxOC ZOROxOC
1. Chapter 1: I Dare You!

**Yo! I'm the author of this story, sup. :D  
****Anyways, I'm here to welcome you to my new story!  
I like the "Double Trouble On The Merry" better then "Double Trouble On The Going Merry"  
I own both Ryan and Jamie, but what I don't own is coming in the next chapters.  
Four pages in word is a nice start, no?  
Jamie is a girl btw. xD  
Ryan is a dude.  
RyanxRobin? :D anddd JamiexSanji/Zoro. hehe.**

**-H-E-L-L-O-!-  
**

I groaned loudly, hearing the dreaded sound of my alarm clock next to me. I glared at it, grabbed it yanking it out of the wall and throwing it out my window. I smiled, closing my eyes only to hear a scream. I sat up and quickly ran over to the window. I looked out seeing a man rubbing his head looking up at the sky. I quickly ducked back in the window, laughing.

I sighed standing up with a smile. Even though I was still tired, I knew I wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. I went to my closet grabbing my outfit for the day running towards the bathroom. I skidded to a stop in front of my destination opening the door. I looked in the mirror, staring quietly into the bright green eyes that stared back. I groaned seeing my bright red and black hair in a snarled mess. I grabbed the comb on the counter and stared at it. "Listen and listen carefully, private. You're mission is to calm the monster down on top of my head, go it?"

I quietly waited, watching the comb for an answer. "It's not going to answer, moron."

"Don't' call me thattt, Ryan." I whined staring at my twin brother. He has bright red hair just like me; we both dyed our hair red together. But, I put black in mine to be unique and his hair was naturally straight, the lucky bugger. He had the same bright green eyes as mine, but right now they only had amusement in them.

"Then don't be such a moron."

I pouted staring up at him, "Don't be making fun of me."

He groaned, "Unfair, always using your baby voice."

I grinned pushing him out of the bathroom closing the door, "I have business to take care of." I looked back down at the comb, "I still haven't received that answer, maggot!"

I heard my brother chuckle, then he started to walk away but not before saying something, "Remember it's our first day of school, let's TRY to be early today, kay Jamie?"

I sighed, I hate school. But today made it worse, why? I'm going on my first day of school in the middle of a school year at a NEW school. Not only will everyone already know their way around, they'll all have friends.

_School was the least bit of their worries today._

I quickly combed out my hair, holding back a few painfully screams that wanted to come out, and then jumped in the shower doing my business. I jumped out rapping a towel around my wet body. I walked over to the counter turning on my hair-straightener. I put just the right amount of toothpaste on my toothbrush and stuck it in my mouth, humming to a song stuck in my head. I did everything else I needed to do, and then looked in the mirror.

My plain black shirt hugged my torso quite well. I'm hip hugger jeans fit my bottom also, quite well. A red studded belt separating them. I smiled at my plain attire, I liked it. My eyes moved up to my hair, and I grinned. My hair was my favorite thing about my appearance. It was shoulder length, when straightened, which it always was. It was basically all bright red, with some black chunks in it. Also under the red of my bangs was black.

I smiled at myself, before walking out of the bathroom grabbing my glasses out of my room. I slide my glasses on my face and walked into the kitchen. I saw my brother and grinned. He was looking out the window and looked lost in thought. I quietly tiptoed and stopped in back of him, I took in a quiet deep breath, "BOO!"

Ryan jumped, sending me flying onto my butt. It didn't bother me at all as I was laughing my ass of anyway. He glared down at me, and I only grinned up at him. I jumped up to my feet and brushed off the invisible dust of my clothing. "Can we stop at the store to get our lunch? We are already ready and I bet we could stop on our way."

He thought about it and then shook his head, "Sure, why not."

I looked at my brother, he was wearing simple tan jeans and a white short sleeved shirt, and a black long sleeved botton up shirt shirt unbottoned over it. He had a black studded belt holding his shorts up, and he had a pair of black sneakers on. I crawled over towards my shoes, pushing my black slip-on vans on my feet and stood up.

I smiled and grabbed my backpack throwing it over my shoulder. He grabbed his and we walked through the door, me locking it on the way out. My brother was jingling the car keys in his hand, humming down the stairs. I followed suit, thinking about how I would be able to fend off any unwanted attention from anyone. At my last school, I was constantly made fun of, both me and my brother actually. So after our 18th birthday and for our senior year we decided to get our own place. My dad barely caring to into his work; agreed and was paying rent for us. All we had to do was pay for grocery bills and we could live here.

I ran into my brother's back, unaware of the fact he stopped waiting for someone to get out of the door. I laughed to myself, saying a quick sorry. He smiled in return and started making his way out the door; I followed him out of the apartment building and into the parking complex. He walked over to our small black car and I jumped in the passenger seat. He sat in the driver's seat and turned on the car. It loudly roared to life, and I stifled a laugh, "This thing's a beast."

My brother shook his head at me, "I'm sure there are more beastly cars we could have, be thankful we have this crappy thing."

I shrugged, he was right we could have my dad's beast of a car. I could barely climb into the car. I quietly watched the little scenery we had when we went back with a smile. That's the only thing I don't like about living here. Barely any woods, stupid city. I felt my body jerk forward and I looked over to my brother that was climbing out of the car. I followed suit and saw the grocery store in front of us. I lead the way inside and walked to the fruit section. My brother followed suit hands in his pockets. I reached the apples and looked at them, my eyes scanning for a good one.

"Hey, Jamie!"

I turned towards my brother seeing him eyeing the fruit in the exotic fruit section. I quickly walked over to him, "Yeah?"

"I dare you to eat this one!"

I stared at it with caution; I've never seen this one before. But I haven't exactly seen any of them in this section before. I grabbed it out of his hands and examined it. It was a bumpy fruit; it was an odd purple and pink color. I raised an eye brow at the weird shaped leaves at the top of it. I looked up at my brother who grinning at me.

"Fine, but only if you…" I looked towards the weird fruit again and quickly picked one up, "eat this!"

I grinned at the disgusting look on his face. He poked at it with one finger, then stared back at my smirking face. He took it and stared at it. In stead of being bumpy like mine it had pointy edges. I had a smug look at my face, as he smelled it. It was a deep blue color.

"Fine, but you have to eat the whole thing!" He said, and as he was about to take a bite, I stopped him.

"Idiot, we have to pay for it!"

"Oh, right."

I grinned at him following him towards the cash registry, both of us completely forgetting our lunches. After we paid we raced each other to the car, Ryan doing his victory dance when we both crashed into the side of the car. I stuck my foot out in front of me, laughing when he danced over it falling onto his face.

I grumbled something under his breath, ignoring my little victory dance. He may have won the race, but I won the battle. I jumped into the car, and stared at the fruit in my hand. I waited for my brother to sit down next to be in the driver's seat. I turned towards him, and he turned towards me. "One."

I put on my game face, "Two."

"Three!" we both yelled, biting into the weird fruit.

And with one bite, we both had disgusted expressions on our faces, gagging noises ripping through our mouths. But despite the disgusting taste we both continued our battle, which instead of a dare turned into an eating contest. I grinned sticking my hands in the air swallowing the last bit of the disgusting fruit, but I soon regretted it. My hands going down to rub my now aching tummy.

My brother swallowed his last piece, and groaned. "That was disgusting."

"I feel weird." I said, holding my head.

My brother smiled at me, "You are weird."

"Seriously." I said with a groan, holding my head tighter.

My brother coughed violently, "Next time we see fruits like that, no eating them."

I agreed with a shake of my head regretting it. I heard the car rumble to life, and I leaned forward against the dash board. The car was moving for quite sometime, and then I heard something from my brother. I turned to him slowly my vision becoming blurry, "Whaa..?"

He grabbed the stirring wheel, firmly swerving to the left then back to the right. I looked up and saw a huge truck rushing towards us. I gasped quickly pushing my seat belt on, grabbing onto it with a death grip. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the large truck to come and hit us. But nothing came.

I realized I was no longer sitting but was laying down on something grassy. I sat up and looked everywhere seeing woods surrounding me. I gasped standing up, only to fall back down from being dizzy. I took a deep breath, and shook the dizziness out of my head. I looked around me, and found Ryan lying down 10 feet away from me. I quickly crawled my way towards him. Just as I reached him, his eyes flickered opened, and he sat up quickly.

"Jamie!" He started to scream it, before he saw me next to him.

I dove forward hugging onto his body. I felt him hug me back before, he quietly spoke. "Where the hell are we?"

-**B-Y-E-!-**

**-insert large grin-  
What'd you think?!  
Rate and Review, or whatever. : D  
How about 3 to 5 for a update?  
Thanks for reading! –Jess!**


	2. Chapter 2: Riddle

**I've decided that this will start before they meet Vivi, kay?  
It's right before the Alabasta Arc.  
I've added a few pirates and a few other OCs in the story, to go with my OCs because they're awesome. xD  
(This will always be in Jamie's point of view, unless special occasions.)**

**Jamie: Jess Likes Biting does not own One Piece.  
Ryan: But she does own us!**

**Anyway, enjoy!  
**--

I moved away from my brother's strong hold and looked around. I looked around; trees surrounded the small field we were in. I bit my lip, and smelled the air. I smelled absolutely fno pollution.

"I don't think we're in the city anymore." Ryan said quietly.

"The sea?" I questioned myself, but sniffed the air again.

Ryan stood up, "Only one way to make sure."

I nodded my head once, and stood up with him. We both quietly walked forward and into the trees in front of us. We quietly walked through the forest, and even though I knew I shouldn't have been, I had a smile on my face. Nature always found a way to calm me. The ground was bright green, and had few roots sticking up from the ground. I heard a crash next to me with a yelp. I looked to my right and laughed loudly.

My brother was on the ground, face in the dirt. I walked other grabbing his hand and lifting him up, "You okay?" I said with another laugh when he just blankly stared at me.

I felt him push me away and walk a head of me only to stop a few feet away. I walked forward about to say something but instead my eye caught something. There was a large body of water ahead of us, and down at the bottom of the cliff we were apparently standing on was people running around a small town.

"I knew I smelled the salt water."

"How are we near the ocean, though?"

I shrugged, "I'm just as confused as you are."

My brother sighed heavily, and then sat down on the ground. I followed suit sitting next to him. I looked into his eyes and immediately knew that he was thinking. I looked down at the ground picking at the grass.

"Should we, uh go down there?"

I looked up at Ryan with a shrug, "It wouldn't hurt. I mean, we don't even know where we are. Anything could help us."

I stood up, and held my hand out to my brother. He grabbed it and a pulled him up, he sighed. I also let out a sigh, and follow him across the cliff. "There has to be a way down."

I looked the opposite way he did looked for stairs or anything down. Not finding in thing the other way I turned back to my brother and shoved my hands down in my pocket. I felt something in my left one and pulled it out, "Ryan."

He stopped and turned around and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"What's this?"

He stopped and turned around and grabbed the folded piece of paper out of my hand. The paper was a light tan color. Ryan stared at his eyes scanning the paper, I tried standing on my tip toes to read over it but he just turned away. I pouted and followed behind him trying to grab the paper. "What's it say?"

He turned towards me and shrugged, "Some type of poem or something."

I grabbed it from him and cleared my throat,

"_A new home appears in front of you,  
You must find who's true.  
__Say yes, and find the next part..  
Only then will the adventure really start."_

I looked up at my brother and rolled my eyes, "Idiot, it's a riddle."

"Don't call me names, moron."

I glared at him, "You want me to push you off this cliff, weakling?!"

My brother glared at me and then charged at me, I blinked feeling myself hit the ground in a split second. I felt my brother gasp. He pushed himself in a sitting position and stared at his feet, "Am…Am I faster?"

I blinked, "A lot faster."

"B…but how?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"I don't know!"

**SNAP **

I felt myself stiffen, and I looked to see my brother do the same. He slowly turned around and saw a boy behind us. Well, not really a boy more of a teenager. He looked our age, and was probably a wee bit taller. I stared at the huge grin on his face, and saw a straw hat placed on top of messy black hair.

"Hi!"

We both blinked at him, and then looked at each other. My brother was the first to talk, "Yo?"

His grinned widened, if that was even possible. He walked up to us and plopped down on the ground next to us sitting like a kindergartener waiting to hear a story. "I'm Luffy!"

"I'm Ryan," he pointed to himself and then pointed to me, "And that's Jamie."

I waved at him with a light smile, "Um, Luffy, could you tell us where we are?"

"What? You don't know?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

We shook our head 'no' and waited for an answer. He grinned, "You're on an island near the grand line! I kinda forgot the name already, although I think Nami said it was Cliff Island!"

_Fitting, considering we're on a cliff._

"…Grand line? What's that?" Ryan asked confusedly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE GRAND LINE IS?!" Luffy yelled surprised.

I cringed at the loudness, before speaking for my brother, "Nope. We don't even know how we got here."

"Where are ya guys from?" Luffy asked leaning forward a bit.

"United States." Ryan asked a matter-of-factly.

"The united what?"

I blinked, and looked down at my now moving pocket. I screamed jumping up and quickly tearing the note out of my pocket and threw it at the ground. Ryan was up in a spilt second, and dizzily shook his head before turning to me, "What is it?" he asked panicked.

"It… It moved!" I said pointing at the piece of old paper.

And just as I said those words the said piece of paper started itching its way towards Luffy. He looked at it and then pulled a stink from behind him, out of nowhere might I add, and poked it. "What's that?" he asked looking at me.

"I found it in my pocket. I don't have any clue where it came from. It has some type of riddle on it." I explained still staring at it.

Luffy picked it up and unfolded it, "Hey it's glowing!"

I grabbed it from him and stared at the paper, but I was no glow. "No it's not..." I said looking at him strangely.

"It was!" and he stole it from my grasp, and pulled me over, "See!"

I gasped; the second line of the riddle was glowing. I grabbed Ryan by the arm and he stared at the piece of paper shocked. "What's it mean?" he asked staring at me.

I stood thinking to myself for a minute. "Maybe, just maybe. The papers telling us, something."

I looked at some more, and hadn't realized we were joined by two other people, I gasped when the second line grew more. I heard two new voices and looked up to see a blonde man and a green-haired swordsman, or at least he had swords.

Ryan also looked up, and Luffy grinned at the two. "Hi Zoro and Sanji!"

"Luffy, we told you not to run off!" the green haired man yelled at him, his arms crossed across his chest.

Luffy ignored him and looked down at me and Ryan, "That's Zoro, the one with green hair and that's Sanji the one with blonde hair."

I stared at them both, first examining the green haired one. He had tanned skin and a look of annoyance on his face. He had a white tee shirt on and black pants. He had three swords on his hip. I had to resist the urge to blush, despite the annoyed look on his face; he was HOT.

I quickly turned to the blonde haired man, to see hearts popping out of his head when he spotted me. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand, "Hello gorgeous!" he said, or rather sang happily.

I looked at him weirdly before, slowly taking my hand away. "Why hello."

I looked up at him to get a good look. He had a blonde hair, which happened to be covering one of his eyes. He was in black dress pants and a blue pinstripe shirt with a black jacket over it. It had a simple black tie around his neck to top of his outfit. I had the same reaction as I had with Zoro, I had to hold back the heat that wanted to race to my face. He was just as hot as the swordsman!

I heard my brother start to speak, "I'm Ryan, and this is my sister Jamie."

I heard Sanji squeal in front of me, as he stared at me, with hearts. I gulped slowly backing away from him. I heard a deep chuckle come from Zoro, as I did so. I moved to the other side of my brother, and waved at the two men.

Zoro looked at Luffy, "Are you gonna make them join or something?"

I looked up at Luffy confused, "What?"

He grinned down at Ryan and I; "I'm a pirate!"

"Pirates still exist?" I turned to Ryan; he was indeed more interested in history then me.

Ryan thought for a minute before turning to me, "Thinking of it, this doesn't look like anything in our world does it?"

I stared at him weirdly, "What are you talking about?" I pointed over to the sea, "Ryan. We do indeed have water, land and people where we live."

He stopped for a minute and continued, "But do we have glowing paper?"

"Glow in the dark."

He stared at me as if I was dumb, "Jamie, is it dark outside?"

I looked up at the sun, "That'd be a no."

"How is that paper glow in the dark then?"

I stayed silent waiting for him to continue, it seems he forgot about the other people with us on the cliff. "Let's think about this. We get into a car crash and end up in the middle of a field on Cliff Island, or whatever. And then that weird paper you found in your pocket when it wasn't there before, and just a few minutes ago when I tackled you. How am I able to run that fast when I was always the last kid to finish in gym class?"

I stay there and took it all in before looking back down at the paper in my hand, the second line was still indeed glowing, "Then what? Are we in an alternate universe or something?"

He stayed quiet before looking at me seriously, "Yes."

Sanji stared at us strangely, "Alternate universe?"

I tuned out the conversation everyone was having and just thought to myself. But maybe, just maybe he was right. Maybe we were stuck in an alternate universe. I rubbed my head. Then something clicked, "_a new home appears in front of you"._

Everyone turned to me and stared at me weirdly, "What?"

"The riddle thing! Maybe it's about Ryan and I!"

And then I felt the paper move again, I screamed at the sudden movement in my hand and dropped it. Ryan picked it up and turned to me, "Maybe your right! Look the top line is glowing now!"

Luffy then took the paper and looked at it, "It's prettttty."

I walked over and looked over his shoulder on my tip toes. Ryan walked to the other shoulder. "So, a new home appears in front of you, means that we got transported to this world? Right?"

Ryan looked over at me, "I think so, and you must find who's true, that must be Luffy!" Ryan said and then opened his mouth to add more, "Although it isn't as bright as the top line is it?"

I looked at it and it was indeed duller then the top line. "But I got brighter when Zoro and Sanji got here!" Luffy added.

"Luffy do you have anymore friends with you?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Nami and Usopp!"

I quietly thought for a minute before my eyes light up, "So, the second line means Luffy's crew!"

"Okay so the next line, Say Yes, and find the next part." Ryan said.

"Say yes to what?"

Luffy grabbed the paper and then turned around to the twins, "Maybe it's telling you to join my crew!"

"Become a pirate?" Ryan questioned.

"We can't do anything special though." I stated.

"Wait, didn't you say you could all of a sudden run fast?" Sanji questioned.

Ryan shook his head 'yes'. Sanji looked at Ryan curiously, "You wouldn't have happened to eat a weird fruit lately, would you?"

I looked over to Ryan, and he again shook his head. "It was awful! Me and Jamie dared each other to eat these weird fruits we bought at the grocery store, and then we needed up getting into the car accident." He said the last part a bit quieter.

"Devil Fruit." Sanji said, just as he finished.

"A devil fruit?" I questioned, and then looked at Ryan.

"It's the only way I can really explain why you can now run fast."

I looked at Ryan and then saw him disappear within a blink of an eye; I looked around and then screamed when I heard a "Boo!" from behind me.

I glared at my brother, "Asshole!"

"Revenge is sweet!" he said laughed evilly.

I glared at him and then stood up; on my way up I grabbed the stick Luffy dropped. I felt it get thinker but ignored it, before I could get my revenge, he was on the ground holding his head. I looked up to see a foot in the air. I turned and saw Sanji with a scowl on his face, "Never scare a lady!"

I laughed and turned and gave Sanji a hug, which I learned was somewhat I mistake as hearts started floating around him, and he started wiggling weirdly when I let go. Luffy then came up to me and stared at the stick I picked up; I raised an eyebrow and looked down at it. It was now a wooden bat. I looked at it carefully, and then it shrunk back down to a stick and sunk into my hand.

My jaw dropped and I started waving my hand frequently. "Get it off!"

"So, the fruit you ate was a devil fruit too." Zoro said, walking up to our little group, "You must control wood."

I looked at my hand fearfully only to see a small scar on my palm. I grinned to myself, and a bat appeared out of my hand. I quickly gripped it as a baseball player would, and aimed at one of the trees. With one swift hit the tree shattered.

My jaw dropped at the site, before I grinned. "SWEET!"

All the guys stared at me shocked, "You were going to hit me with that!" my brother screamed at me.

"Good thing Sanji got to you first, huh?" I said calmly.

"How can you say that so calmly?! You could have killed me!"

I shrugged, "And I didn't."

He opened his mouth to say something but just stayed quiet.

I grinned to myself, "Victory is mine!"

Ryan shook his head at me, "So back to the riddle. Say yes, and find the next part. So, if we say yes to joining we get the next part to the riddle."

"So, do you think these riddles are our ticket home?" I asked Ryan.

"Maybe, but we should find them anyway. The next one might explain everything a bit better."

"So, it's settled you guys are joining my crew!" Luffy asked with a grin.

--

**Well? :D 8 pages on word, WAHOO!  
I want to thank someone, this chapter was for them.  
****They put this on their favorite list! ****Thank you!  
This story isn't that good, but I'm glad you guys read it!  
****Eh, it'll get better when it gets going.  
Review, puhleaseee?**

**Jamie: Do it, or you'll get a swift hit to the head with my bat. evil grin  
O.O  
Ryan: Sadly, she's serious. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sanji's Cooking

**At the end of the story, I'm replying to all of the reviews .  
****But until then;  
Thank you; Thomas Drovin, snintendog for reviewing, and swordsgirl98 for favoriting it!  
Jamie: Jess Likes Biting does not own One Piece or any of the characters.  
Ryan: But, she does own us. Oh, and Cliff Island.  
ENJOY!  
Oh, and ITALICS are when Jamie's thinking.  
Editted August 6, 2008 **

* * *

"I guess so." Ryan said with a small smile.

Luffy grinned grabbing both of our wrists dragging us down the cliff. I grinned to myself; this guy was like a kid. Almost like I act sometimes. I felt Luffy come to a halt and I looked to see a huge ship. Wow, this kid moves fast. At the front, there was almost a sheep looking thing.

"Whoa." Came from both Ryan and me.

I looked at the paper, and the second line was glowing more. "Hold on tight."

I looked at Luffy for a minute with a raised eyebrow, before my eyes grew wide. I gasped when I noticed his arms stretching up and grabbing the side of the ship. He must have ate a devil fruit too! I quickly grabbed onto his stomach, my brother doing the same. Luffy grinned, and all three of us were sent into the sky and I clamped my eyes shut. Then I felt my feet land on the wooden floor of the ship. I slowly opened my eyes.

I stared up at Luffy, "Dude! That was sweet! Did you eat a fruit?"

He grinned, "Yuh! I ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit!"

Ryan then spook up, "So, you can stretch?"

Luffy grabbed the side of stretching it out, "Yup! I'm made of rubber."

I laughed, and my brother moved to stand next to me. Luffy pointed at us, "You guys look alike!"

I rolled my eyes, "It took you that long?" and Ryan smiled, "We're twins!"

"That would explain why you guys look so much alike." Zoro said from behind us.

We turned around to face Sanji and Zoro, and shook our heads, "Yep."

Luffy grabbed our wrists and brought us up to another pirate. He had black curly hair and a long nose. He had goggles covering his eyes and brown overalls on. He removed the goggles and grinned at us, "That's Usopp!"

"I'm the captain of this ship!" he said proudly, and I had to hold back a laugh.

_Yeah, right._

"No you're not! I am!" Luffy yelled at him, dragging us away.

This time he stopped in front of a girl. She was probably our age. She had orange hair that looked about shoulder length, maybe a bit shorter. She was defiantly taller then Ryan and I. She smiled at us, "This is Nami, she's our navigator."

"Luffy, who are they?" She said pointing at us.

"Jamie," he said pointing to me, "and Ryan." He said pointing to my brother. "They're our new crew mates!"

Nami sighed, "We'll need to get more food if we're going to have more mouths to feed."

"Uh, yeah about that…" Ryan said quietly rubbing his head, "We don't even have any clothes or anything. You see we're kinda from…"

Ryan was cut off by Luffy, "They're from a different world! Isn't that cool?"

My eyes instantly brightened, "Oh, the riddle!"

I dug around in my pocket pulling it out and looked at it, the whole piece of paper started to glow brightly, and I closed my eyes slightly due to the brightness. Then with a poof it was gone. I gasped, "What?!"

Ryan stared shocked, "It's gone!"

I looked down at the ashes on the floor, I glared at them, "How are we supposed to find the next part!? I thought you would change or something!"

Ryan sighed, "I guess we have to look."

"That was so cool!" Luffy said, poking the ashes.

"No, it wasn't! The stupid thing didn't even say where the next part might be!" I yelled.

"What was that?" Nami asked, eyes wide.

"That would be ashes." I said pointing to them, "But, it use to be a riddle."

"We're guessing it's going to help us find our way home." Ryan said, with a shrug, "Now, we need to find the next part."

Luffy stood up and grinned, "I'll help!"

And with those two words, Luffy went around tearing up the ship. Usopp was following him around yelling at him to be careful with the "Merry". _I'm guessing, that's the name of the ship or something._ I turned to Nami and my brother who seemed to be having a conversation.

"An alternate universe, huh?" Nami said, with a hand on her hip.

Ryan shook his head, "Yep, we have no idea how we really got here. But, the riddle wanted us to join the crew."

"How do you know?" Nami asked, interested.

By now Sanji and Zoro joined us, at our little area while, Ussop chased around Luffy and Chopper going with them asking if he could help.

I decided to jump into the conversation now, "Because, the riddle said "a new home appears in front of you", that was us coming here to this world, I'm guessing. The next line was, "you must find who's true" which only started glowing after Luffy found us. But, it also started glowing even brighter when Zoro and Sanji came. When I took it out of my pocket, it was glowing just as bright as the first line."

I took breath, and continued. "I'm guessing the glowing means we're either close to and, or have finished that part of the riddle. A way to give us a clue, I'm guessing."

Nami shook her head, "What else was on it?"

Ryan spook for me, "Say yes, and find the next part."

"Only then will the adventure start." I finished.

"Say yes must have been for joining the crew, right?" Nami asked us both.

Both of us shook our head, "Yep."

"So, now you only need the next part and solve that riddle?" Sanji asked, taking a drag of his cigarette blowing out the smoke.

"I guess so." Ryan said.

"How many riddles do you think there is?" Zoro asked, from his spot on the floor his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed.

"Who knows, maybe the next riddle will give us more clues." I said with a shrug.

"All we need to do is find it." Nami said.

I smiled at her, "Yup."

"Before that, let's all go get supplies." Nami said, she then pointed at Ryan and I, "I'm guessing you guys have no money."

Ryan spoke, "Yup, sadly."

"I'll lend you some, but sense you're new I won't put any interest on it for when you pay me back."

I heard Zoro let out a snort, "That's so generous of you."

Nami glared at him, "Where's the money you owe me?"

He turned his head and acted as if he didn't hear her. Sanji come up next to her and hearts came out of his eyes, "That's so nice of you Nami, my darling!"

Nami, ignored Sanji, and started barking out orders. "Sanji and I will go get food and other supplies."

"Ryan and Jamie can go get what they need, and Zoro can baby sit them."

"Why do I have to baby sit!?" Zoro asked, well, more like yelled.

"Because, you're first mate."

"What's that have to do with anything?" He asked, glaring at her.

"Shut up and watch Luffy and Usopp!" she barked, walking away and heading towards a door opening it and descending into it.

--

I laughed quietly to myself when Nami came out of the galley and started wailing on Luffy and Ussop to stop fighting. They seemed to be fighting over who was captain, or something on that subject. I was currently up in the crows nest looking around at the Island. We still haven't sailed off yet. Nami said there was going to be a storm tonight due to the dark clouds heading our way, and sense we are already docked, she said we should stay until tomorrow.

I sat down and leaned against the small wall. I looked up from my gaze on the floor, to the entrance of the crows nest and saw my brother climb up. I smiled brightly at him and pushed over from him to sit.

"This is so unreal, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, but it beats school any day!" I grinned at him.

"Do you think Dad's worried?"

I looked at Ryan's thoughtful expression then stared at my feet. I held my knees to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. I sighed, "Who knows with him, he might not even know were gone."

"Do you think anyone knows?"

Again, I sighed. "I don't know, Ryan. I'm not there."

He stayed silent, and then spook again quietly, "That stupid riddle hasn't shown up."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye; I noticed how the sun was playing off his very lightly tanned skin, I noted mine must be doing the same thing. "Do you think it might appear to us in different ways? Like how it was in my pocket. Maybe it'll just show itself to us."

Ryan thought about this for a minute before replying, "I think you might be right for once."

"Than- hey!"

He grinned at me quickly disappearing from my sight. "Ryan get back here!"

I quickly climbed down the mast, jumping a few steps from the ground and looked around. "Where are you, you little bugger!"

I heard laughing and immediately identified it as his and I ran up to the galley. I threw open the door glaring at my brother. I smirked when I felt my stick rip through my skin on my hand, I quickly ran at him aiming at his head, and with one swift move he was next to me and stuck his foot out. I growled hitting the floor with a thump.

I quickly got up about to hit him again, when Nami grabbed my hand. "As much as he probably deserved it, it's time to eat."

And as if he were psychic, Luffy ran into the galley with a determined look on his face, "FOOD!"

I laughed sitting down next to Zoro, Ryan sitting across from me. Sanji, held two plates in his hands, and danced over to the table, "Here you are Nami, my goddess." He put the plate down in front of here, "And here's your Jamie, darling."

I laughed at the now drooling Luffy, and took a bite of the food. I gasped, it was delicious!

"Sanji, this food is wonderful!" I said, quickly eating the rest of my food.

He squealed next to me, hearts popping of his head for the billionth time today, "Why thank you Jamie!"

Then after a few minutes of eating, conversation broke loose throughout the table. "Where are we going to sleep?" Ryan asked, and I looked up swallowing the food in my mouth.

"Well, there's a couch in our room." Usopp said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"There's a couch in my room."

"Any storage rooms?" I asked, "No offence to you or anything Nami, but I like to have my own room."

"None taken, I like my privacy too." Nami said, "There's actually an empty one next the guys room."

"I'll take it." I said with a smile.

I finished eating my food, picking up plate up and putting it in the sink. "Thanks for the food Sanji, it was really good. Defiantly better then Ryan's."

"Hey!" Ryan growled from across me.

He danced over to me, putting his plate into the sink as well. He hugged me with hearts in his eyes, "It's so good to hear you like my food, Jamie!"

I smiled, "Sanji, can you show me where the storage room is, please?"

He smiled, "Of course!"

He exited out of the room, me following suit. "Wait, I'm coming!"

I stopped and looked at my brother with a smile, "I need to know where the room is that I'm sleeping in!"

On the way my brother and I picked up all of the bags of our new clothes and everything we need. Sanji offering to carry mine the whole way, "No really Sanji, it's okay!" I said smiling, "But thank you anyway."

Within a few minutes I had put everything in the room, and Sanji got me a hammock to use. I smiled a thanks walking back into my new room. I hung up the hammock and walked back to the galley where everyone still was, my brother also already there.

I looked at his serious expression and raised an eye brow, "What?"

"I found the next riddle."

* * *

**I got 3 reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

**Thomas Drovin: Hiya! : Thank you so much for both reviews! Oh course I'll read your stories! I'll check them out soon, I promise. I thought it wood be funny, for someone to have a stick as a weapon. I haven't seen it done in a story yet, so yeah. :) Aw, and thank you for putting it on your favorite list! It means a lot!**

**snintendog: Yeah, it's wicked hard. Because it's before the Welcome Town thing, so technically this is a very small island at the VERY beginning I guess? –shrug- I know, I came up with the riddle thing as I was writing. The riddles are going to be very important through out the story! And I don't think it's been done before! **


	4. Chapter 4: OverSized Chickens!

**Okay, here's chapter four!  
****Sorry for the wait, I had small writers block with this part, I don't know why.  
****It will most likely show.  
More, replies to reviews at the bottom.  
****I'm letting Chopper do the disclaimer today.**

**Chopper: Jess Likes Biting does not own me or the rest of One Piece but she does own Ryan and Jamie! Even though she had to edit me out****, you need to go and re-read chapter 3.  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt a grin break out on my face, "Where'd you find it?!"

"When I was going through my bag, and taking out all the clothes. I found a small piece of paper in it. The thing is," my brother frowned quietly, "it got ripped in half."

"What? That sucks!"

I quickly walked forward and grabbed the small piece of paper out of his hand; I held it in front of me and stared at the piece of paper. I thought when he said ripped; he meant it was going to be ripped in the middle, like top and bottom.

I was wrong.

It was ripped down the middle, the long way. We had the right side. I groaned sitting down at the table, "This sucks. A lot."

My brother sighed, "Now we just need to look out for the second piece."

"Did you check the bag?" Nami asked, stepping into the conversation.

"I ripped that bag apart looking for it."

I fiddled with the piece of paper. I noticed how different it was from the other piece of paper. It wasn't the tan-ish paper like before, this was a bright white. I looked at it closer; it was almost like a receipt. It wasn't had written, but most looked like a type writer wrote it. That would make sense, I mean. It was in the bag, so maybe we got it from the store.

I tapped my fingers to beat in my head thinking to myself, why did it feel like I was missing something here? The others lightly conversed about the mystery half, when I noticed something was missing in the group.

"Where's Zoro?"

Nami laughed to herself, "He's on the deck sleeping no doubt."

I smiled in response to her laugh, and went back into my own world. Zoro must have been known to be sleeping all the time, if she found it funny I would ask. She probably was use to everyone knowing where he was.

I continued my tapping, this time to a new beat. I stared down at the paper; there was a clear rip in the middle, sending the edge into all different directions. Then finally it clicked in my head and I widened my eyes, in the store!

_I sighed, readjusting my shirt as I waited for my brother to pay for our clothes. I smiled, we got all of our shopping down and this was our last stop. Good thing, I like wearing guys clothing over girls. Or we probably would have a lot of shops to go to. I hummed to myself watching as my brother looking down in his pockets looking for more money. _

_My eyes glanced back up at the person bagging; she moved her hands under the counter pulling out a small piece of paper._

_I looked up at her eyes, shocked slightly when she was staring right back. Her eyes where completely blank, no emotion in them. To mention it they almost looked black. I closed my eyes shaking my head, and then reopened them to see her rip the paper in half and shove them in different bags. _

_One in _**mine**_ and the other in my brothers._

I gasped standing up quickly running to my storage closet, erm, new room. I ignored all of the calls after me and also ignoring the yell from Zoro after I accidentally stepped on him.

I quickly threw open the door and rushed to my bags, I heard the hurried footsteps run into the room. I dove into the bag, throwing everything else out until my hands grasped a small piece of paper.

I grinned turning to my brother and before he could even question me, I pulled the paper out. I grabbed both pieces and placed them together on the ground using the light coming from the door.

Nami gasped, and flipped the light on. "You found the other piece, but how?"

"In the store, I watched the lady rip a piece of paper in half and she put one in my brothers.."

"In the other in yours!" Ryan finished smiling.

"What's it say, Jamie?" Sanji asked pushing into the room, Luffy following him.

I opened my mouth to say the first line when there was a crash outside on the deck. We looked at each other before rushing out on deck. I quickly pocketed both pieces running outside with them.

There stood a rather large…. chicken on deck.

I felt my jaw drop to the ground, and just stared at it.

"What. The. Hell?!" Ryan yelled, also jaw dropping to the ground.

"MEAT!"

I felt myself hold back a laugh at Luffy, was meat honestly all he thought about?

The chicken bawked at us all and I held my hands over my ears. It looked down at us with a glare, its eyes where a deep red. I didn't even think it would ever be possible for me to ever be scared of a chicken, turns out, I was wrong.

"That things evil!" Nami said, gawking at it.

Zoro ran over to us, skidding to a stop, "Where'd this thing come from?"

"You were the one on deck, you tell us!" Sanji yelled at him.

"You wanna fight, fancy brow?!"

"Um, guys?" I said, pointing to the chicken that was now standing right next to them.

"Not now!" Zoro yelled at me.

"But, uh…" I said again, pointing to it.

They both continued to fight; I growled walking up and hitting both of them on the head. They both turned around and stared at me, Zoro more glared and Sanji gave me more of just a blank stare. I quietly just pointed in front of them. They both slowly turned around, and a scream came from both of them.

The giant chicken had a smirk clear on it's, uh, beak. It then loudly bawked at the two men. I watched Sanji quickly quick it in the head, the chicken flying into the cliff in front of the ship. I stepped forward, Ryan and Luffy doing the same. I felt the stick come out of the palm of my hand. I looked down and the stick puffed out into a bat.

"You think we could chop it up for food?" Luffy asked looking at Sanji from behind us.

I laughed slightly, and Sanji walked up standing next to me staring at the chicken. "Yeah, sure."

"This thing should have attacked us earlier; we wouldn't have had to buy food." Nami grumbled quietly from behind us, "Wasted beri."

Zoro stepped up next to Luffy, unsheathing his sword.

"I say we charge it on the count of four." Luffy suggested grinning.

"Hey Luffy." I said grinning.

"What?"

"I bet I can pluck more of its feathers then you."

"You're on!" Luffy yelled, getting in a running stance.

I followed his lead, and Ryan spook up. "I'm in."

"Me too." Sanji said, smiling.

Zoro shook his head, but I just smirked at him, "What afraid I'll beat you tough guy?"

"You wish." He growled, also getting in a running stance.

Usopp and Nami laughed at us, "We'll do the countdown."

Usopp: "One!"

The chicken got up and glared at us, and somehow growled.

Nami: "Two!"

We all smirked at it from our line on the ship. All of us were ready to charge at it with everything we got.

Usopp: "Three!"

I tightened my hand around the bat, and Ryan stood ready to charge it. Luffy grinned, his fight ready to push off the deck of the boat. Sanji, clamped his teeth around his cigarette, and smirked. I heard Zoro's grip on the hilt of his sword tighten.

Luffy: "Four!"

And with a blink of an eye we all charged at it. There was a loud bawk from the over-sized chicken. Ryan was already ahead of us all; his fist quickly contacted with the chickens head sending him to the ground. There was a dazed look in its eyes, and we all got to work quickly plucking away at the feathers.

I glanced over to Luffy seeing him standing on the chicken's head stretching his hands getting whatever he could from anywhere. I growled and noticed he had more then me. I quickly started stuffing the feathers into my shirt and bra (xD). I grinned when all of the buys where having trouble holding onto them, running out of room in there pockets.

I quickly stole there idea and also started stuffing my pockets, and the pockets on the back of the jeans. I made sure not to putt any into the pocket with the riddle in it, not forgetting about the important piece of paper(s).

Soon enough, about 10 minutes later of us dashing and fighting for every last feather we were done. Our shirts and pants full of feathers, showing out of our sleeves. I chuckled; we all looked like scarecrows with feathers instead of straw!

We all waddled over to the ship, thinking we were all clear to count the feathers then worry about finishing the chicken off and getting what meat we needed. But then we all stopped dead in our tracks, and slowly turned around to see the chicken glaring at us, it bawked loudly with a glare.

But still, I couldn't help but laugh. The chicken looked ridiculous without all of its feathers. But then again, I bet we all looked ridiculous WITH its feathers.

I quickly brought my bat back out, tabbing it against my puffed shoulder. I pushed forward, running (more like a penguin running) and hit the bat against its leg. It fell over tears, falling out of its eyes.

"Oh shut up baby." I said, rolling my eyes at him, "It's just a little hit from a bat."

"One that can destroy trees." Ryan mumbled quietly behind me.

"And? He's an over-sized chicken!" I said pointing to it.

I don't believe I've told how big this thing is. When I said it was on the deck of the Merry, it covered it almost completely! One Leg was probably almost equal to me.

"You know what's fun with chickens?" I said grinning.

"What?" Luffy asked, standing next to me.

(If you're squeamish or don't like um, headless CHICKENS I warn you skip to Luffy saying "COOL!")

"If you cut their head off, they'll still run around!" I said grinning.

"How is that fun?" Ryan asked me, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's more funny actually, they run into stuff."

"Sometimes I wonder if were related." Ryan said quietly.

"COOL!" Luffy yelled grinning.

I ignored Ryan, "Shall we saw what the effect is with large chickens?"

I grinned down evilly at the still crying chicken. Luffy also joined in as we slowly edged closer to the chicken. Before we could walk another step the chicken looked up at us scared and quickly got up limping away bawking/crying.

"Should we follow?" Luffy asked looking at me.

I smirked, "We still need to test it out, why not?"

But before we could follow it, Nami hit both of us in the head. "We have more important matters to deal with instead of you worrying about cutting off that chickens head."

We grumbled to ourselves, as Nami dragged us back to the Merry. Then I remember, "Oh yeah! We need to see who won the feather collecting contest!"

"Not that idiot," Ryan said shaking his head, "the riddle."

I pouted, "I think I won."

"No I won!" Luffy yelled at me.

"No I did!"

"No I did!"

"No, me!"

"Uh, no me!"

Nami again, hit us both on the head. "Will you shut up!"

"I still won." I said quietly, and then climbed onto the ship.

After all of us were on the ship, I started fidgeting. "What's wrong, Jamie-chan?"

"These feathers are itchy." I said pouting.

After I said that it was like a chain reaction, first Ryan started fidgeting. Then Sanji and Zoro, then finally Luffy stood up. "These things itch!"

I rolled my eyes, "I already said thattt."

"Fine, you can all see who won and then we'll try working out the riddle."

I grinned at Nami, quickly taking out all of the feathers counting them in my own corner of the ship. Each person taking there own corner. I quietly counted to myself, like a 7 year old would do to his Halloween candy.

I grinned; there was no way I'd loose now!

I walked back up to Ussop telling him the number of feathers, a nice 3985.

I hummed to myself rocking back and forth on the heel of my feet. Next Sanji came up saying his number into Ussop's ear with a smirk. I saw the look in Usopp's eyes and tilted my head, he looked shocked.

I soon became nervous, what if he had a lot more?

Next came up Luffy with Nami, Luffy grinned bouncing over to me while Nami whispered Luffy's number of feathers into the long-nosed pirate's ear. Ryan came up and had a confident look in his eyes whispering the number to Usopp, again he was shocked. I gulped to myself.

Five minutes passed, and I tapped my fingers against my leg.

Sanji looked irritated and finally growled out, "What's taking the crap swordsman so long?"

I sighed, "I'll go see."

"No, you wont!" Luffy said crossing his arms, "What if you cheat?"

Nami crossed her arms across her chest, "I'll go see."

She walked over to Zoro's little part of the ship and watched her disappear. It was quiet for a while then we heard Zoro speak, "What the -?!"

"YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" Nami screamed.

I burst out laughing; Sanji looked annoyed and lifted his fist. "That idiot."

"He actually fell asleep? Wow." Ryan said, with a small laugh.

"Come on!" Nami growled.

Nami rounded teh corner, and then Zoro came into sight. Zoro was being dragged by his ear to our little group, she threw him at Usopp and he quietly grumbled the number to Ussop.

Usopp quietly looked down at the paper and back at us, "You all tied!"

All of our jaws dropped, except Sanji's.

"You mean, that chicken actually had enough feathers to exactly spilt it about five people?" Ryan asked shocked by the odds.

"Not exactly." Sanji said smirking.

We all watched him pull a feather out of his pocket and Luffy growled at him, "Cheater!"

He grinned, "I was just making sure I had some extra insurance just incased I tied with someone."

I smirked to myself walking up to Sanji, I pouted at him with puppy dog eyes, "Can I have the feather, please with sugar on top?"

"Of course, my darling Jamie!" He said, handing me the feather with heart popping out of his eyes.

I grinned turning away from him and faced Luffy, Ryan and Zoro jaws were dropped.

"You guys are just jealous because I have boobs."

Nami started laughing from behind me, "I guess we have a winner," Nami said grinning, "Jamie!"

I started doing a victory dance only to be knocked to the ground by three guys, all them growling at me. I grinned jumping up hiding behind Sanji. "Sannnnnji, they hurt me."

I grinned when I saw him glare at them.

-Two minutes and twenty nine seconds later.-

Ryan and Zoro had been tied up, but instead of rope Luffy was tied around them. I giggled at them skipping into the galley after Sanji and Nami. Usopp also followed but dragging the tied up boys behind him.

I shoved my hand inside my pocket and pulled out the two separate pieces. I cleared my throat, and began to read out loud;

"_Let the current lead you,  
__It leads you to a town.  
__There will be something for you,  
__After sunset, take them down."_

* * *

After two days of writing. One day full of writers block, the other today..  
...IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! -insert grin-

Now, type to reply to reviews!

IDanceAroundInCircles: Why thank you! I thought it would be funny if my character's weapon was a stick xD Thank you again!

Thomas Drovin: And I did like them! I've read one, but I'm still working on finishing it. Then I'll review it as much as possible but I've been a bit busy with this. I already have a bunch of Sanji and Jamie moments in my mind for later chapters. Especially some SPECAIL jokes. xD

Swordsgirl96: Yay, I love my ability to be original. I'm so awesome -insert ego growing- buhahaa. You're awesome for reading my story. And thank you so much.

You three are awesome keep reading, oh and I hope you also enjoyed it Alan.  
He's the reason it's out so soon. He won't leave me alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Adventure Begin

Ello, ellllllo!  
My usually stuff is at the bottom. :)  
I've also, come to notice something. I have OVER 10,000 words written and only 5 chapters.  
Some people have 13 chapters and barely 15k words! I WRITE A LOT, OH MY.

Sanji: Can I do the disclaimer, Jess?  
Of course Sanji! :D  
Sanji: Jess Likes Biting does not own One Piece, but she's does own Jamie-chan!  
Ryan: What about me?!  
Sanji: ..and Ryan.

* * *

I looked up at them and shrugged, "Anyone got any ideas?"

Nami sat down and tapped her chin with a single finger. I tapped my foot staring down at the riddle. "Let the current lead you must be when we set sail again." Ryan stated from his spot on the floor with Zoro and Luffy. (They were still tied up.)

"It leads you to a town, must mean an island." Nami stated, leaning back slightly.

"The next line must mean there's something on the island for Jamie and Ryan." Sanji said arms crossed leaning against a wall.

"What about the last one?" Luffy asked, "What was it again?"

"After sunset, take them down." I said quietly thinking.

"So, does that mean there's going to be an army of oversized chickens?" I asked grinning.

Ryan shook his head, "No. But there must mean there's some type of enemy."

"Or, that we have to take something." Luffy said.

"Luffy and Ryan are both right. It could mean either we have to beat some guys up or take something from up high, I guess." I said sighing, "That was slightly easy for a riddle."

"Maybe, we're just looking at the obvious. It might be deeper then that." Nami said shrugging, "We won't know until we reach this other island."

After a moment of silence, what sounded like little rocks hitting the roof of the galley started. I looked out the open door, it was raining. I watched the raindrops hit the deck for about five minutes, unaware of the sudden movement and conversation from everyone else. It all sounded like a buzzing sound to me.

My eyes scanned the deck, and jumped when a loud roaring came from outside. I shook my head and heard my brother laughing. "Shut up." I mumbled.

He just laughed, "For someone who's never scared sure can jump easily."

"I wasn't expected it, I was off in my own world."

"When aren't you?" Ryan smiled down at me, walking out of the galley.

I blinked, and looked around to see everyone gone but Zoro. I tilted my head to the side, "Where'd everyone go?"

"To sleep, you should be doing the same thing."

"What about you?" I asked him, standing up.

"I'm on watch."

I 'oh-ed' and walked out of the galley heading towards my little room. I quietly hummed to myself, stopping when Sanji blocked my way. I raised an eye brow then looked to see a blanket and pillow in his hands.

I grinned at him, "Thank you!"

He grinned back, walking into the guys room, "Goodnight, Jamie."

"Goodnight, Sanji."

I walked into the little storage room, and closed the door behind me. I yawned throwing the pillow and blanket on the small hammock. I changed into my new pajamas, and jumped onto the hammock. It was surprisingly quite comfortable; I threw the blanket over my body. And soon fell asleep to the sound of rain and the boys snoring.

-Insert Blank Screen-

A stranger watched the Straw Hat pirates disappear into there ship, the swordsman known as Zoro staying on deck. The cloaked figure watched him move under the mast where it was still slightly dry. The crows nest giving him some cover from the rain. The person stood from their spot with a smirk on their face, "So, they did made it without dying."

They jumped down from the tree walking to the edge of the cliff; they started down at the ship, before turning around. There rough skinned hands pushed the hood of the cloak onto their head, "We'll meet soon straw hats, very soon."

And with a smirk, the figure disappeared into the forest.

-Insert Blank Screen-

A loud roar came from the sky and another strike of lighting shown brilliantly through out the sky.

I sighed opening my eyes, the hammock swaying back and forth slightly. I fell asleep for about 3 hours, before the thunder woke me up again. I sighed sitting up, hanging my feet over the edge kicking them back in forth turning my hammock into a swing.

I stood up, walking around my room in the dark. After my tenth circle I stopped, and huffed.

I'm bored, damnit. I bit my lip, arms crossed against my chest and my leg tapped against the floor. What am I to do? I sighed, scratching my head. I'm not much of a sleeper sometimes, it sucks.

So much happened today or probably yesterday. I'm pretty sure its past midnight, anyway. Another sigh escaped my lips and I decided to walk around on deck maybe bug whoever is on watch right now. I used my super James Bond moves to move around the ship, probably making more noise they I should have with everyone sleeping.

I grinned opening the door, and walking onto the slightly wet deck. I looked up and saw that the sky was still covered with dangerous looking clouds. I looked over the deck, and saw no one there. I scratched my head and started descending my way down the small set of stairs.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around, and saw Usopp starting at me tiredly.

I grinned at him, "I'm bored and can't sleep, plus I'm kinda hyper."

He yawned, "It's like 3 in the morning how can you be hyper?"

I shrugged, "I don't sleep a lot, only rarely do I sleep a full night. Plus, I'm always hyper!"

He yawned, "Want to help me keep watch?"

"Sure!" I smiled at me, following him to the railing of the ship.

I perched myself on the railing, and Usopp leaned against it next to me.

"So Ussop, how'd you become a pirate?"

Ussop then began to tell about his story, and about his life. I nodded my head along to his story, and then grinned at him when he was done. "So, was Kaya your girlfriend?"

"No!" He yelled defensively, with a tired look in his eyes still.

"You like her!" I said, teasing him.

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, not unless you admit to liking her."

"Fine, maybe a little." He said with a small blush.

I laughed, and then began to hum to myself to one of my favorite songs stuck in my head.

"What's that?" He asked turning to me.

"What's what?"

"That song you're humming."

"Oh, Alive with the glory of love by Say Anything."

"Who?"

"A band in my world." I grinned, "They're a pretty descent one too."

"So, what about you?"

"Well, sense you already know how I joined. I'll just tell you about myself." I smiled at him, "My middle name is Jamie. I don't like my first name. Actually, I don't like my name at all. It doesn't go together when you say it."

"What's your first name?"

I laughed evilly, "I shall never tell!"

He shook his head at me tiredly and I continued, "I'm 18 years old and a senior in high school. I'm very competitive but mostly only with my brother. I have a huge temper. I'm very protective of my friends, and I'm extremely loyal to them. I can't stand traitors, or people that stab backs."

Usopp nodded his head to the information, listening with a very lazy look on his face.

"I wore glasses in my world, but I guess coming here gave me prefect vision. In school no one really bothered talking to me, so I mostly kept to myself and only talked to my brother. He also had the same problem, I never really understood why. But I always thought it had something to do with my family, and what not. Plus, if someone did talk to me it was just to make fun of me." I shrugged but continued anyway.

"My favorite color currently is teal. I obviously don't sleep a lot most nights. And, uh, I don't know what else to say."

Usopp nodded his head thinking to himself for a minute, "Want to know about the crew?"

I grinned shaking my head making my hair move wildly. That's when a tired laugh came from my long noised friend. I blinked tilting my head to the side, "What?"

"You're hair's mess."

I whined to myself, pushing my hair down with my fingers and started combing through it, while Usopp told me some basics on the crew.

Nami liked money. She was also the navigator. She was 18. She use to be on this other crew with a bunch of mermaids or something.

Luffy was the captain – even though Ussop still said he was. He ate the Gomu Gomu Fruit, which gave him the ability to stretch. He was 17. Ussop also warned me never to get in the way of Luffy and meat.

Zoro liked to sleep and train. He usually used three swords, but after fighting some dude named Mihawk two of his swords were damaged. He has yet to buy two new swords. He was 19 years old.

Sanji smoked and was the cook. He was also 19, and was a lady's man. He was also, the one most recently added to the crew other then Ryan and I.

I nodded my head to the new information. Both of our attention was stolen when the door opened and a tired looking Sanji appeared. I hadn't realized but the sun was already starting to peak its way through the clouds. I smiled when Ussop said something about getting some more sleep.

I stayed in my stop, smiling a good morning to the cook before watching the rest of the sun rise that I seemed to miss. I grinned, feeling the warmth of the rising sun on my skin. I pushed myself off the railing, and onto the ship. I slowly walked towards the doorway leading to the inside of the ship.

My eyes kept on the raising sun, for some reason I've always had an obsession with the sun raises and sun sets. They were so beautiful to me, especially the way the colors mixed together.

I shook my head, walking up the stairs and into the door way. I quietly walked through out the halls, this time without my James Bond moves but more of silently gliding my way to my room.

I quietly opened the door and walked in. I walked over to the bags of clothes and went through them until I found something that I wanted to wear. I smiled pulling out a pair of tan guy shorts and a white tank top. I quickly changed into them taking out my red studded belt slipping it through the belt loops.

I smiled at my outfit, pushing aside my pajamas and grabbed my tooth brush and hair brush and quietly ran to the bathroom.

-skipping to after breakfast-

"Alright, let set sail!" Nami said, giving everyone orders.

Everyone quickly followed them, and Luffy just bounced up and down towards the sheep thing at the beginning of the ship and sat down on top of it.

He grinned widely, "Grand line here we come!"

I smiled at the captain watching the island disappear. I felt someone quickly come next to me, and I turned to my brother with a smile.

He smiled back, "Let the adventures begin."

* * *

Hiya! I hoped you enjoyed that.  
It took me longer to right, but I HAD to get them off Cliff Island.  
This chapter was difficult to write for me, I don't know why.  
It's also quite short compared to my other ones only reaching about 6 pages.  
They'll get back to the original 9 pages don't worry :)  
**My birthday is tomorrow (Auguts 12th), so review for me? :D**  
Buh Bye! Lovers, Jess Likes Biting!

Snintendog: its okay, I'm just glad you reviewed : Haha, I had fun with Chapter 4. I don't mind if you don't review every time. Thank you for taking the time to do so though. Hahaha, I don't like typing either but that's just my laziness xD I just get so caught up in my writing that I write a lot.

Thomas Drovin: Haha, xD Giant chickens are were it's at. Btw, I read on your profile that your birthday was on the 5th... so happy birthday :)

Oh and you'll learn more about Ryan later. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Magic Mountain!

Ryan, disclaimer now!  
Ryan: Jess Likes Biting does nto own One Piece! She does own Jamie and I!  
Thank you, and enjoy!  
(Also on my profile, I have a new goal! 25 reviews before chapter 10! Think you can help? -pout- please?)  
15 more reviews to go, before I hit my goal!

* * *

I hopped around the ship, grinning at the rain hitting my face. I saw Nami in a rain coat and walked up to Nami with a bored expression, "When are we gonna get to this island?"

Nami turned to me, "Do me a favor, get everyone into the galley."

I nodded my head once, and turned around. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET INTO THE GALLEY, NOW!"

Nami rolled her eyes, and mumbled, "I could have done that."

I turned around, "What was that Nami?"

"Oh nothing."

I grinned at her jumping away towards a sleeping Zoro. I grinned getting close to his ear, "I SAID EVERYONE IN THE GALLEY!"

Quickly his eyes snapped opened and he jumped up looking down at me, "What do you want?!"

"Everyone is to go in the galley, moron."

"Don't call me that, you…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Me what?"

He grumbled stomping into the galley, slamming the door shut. I chuckled to myself and noticed I was the only one out here. I hopped my way into the galley, and smiled. Leaning against the closed door.

"So, Nami. Sup?" I asked starting at her.

Everyone also looked at her, waiting for her to announce whatever she had to say. She slammed the map down on the table, Ryan jumping at the sudden movement. "It seems the rumors are right. The entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain!"

Luffy and Ussop started at Nami shocked. Sanji and Zoro started at her annoyed. Ryan had a blank expression on his face and I just started at her for a minute before speaking, "How is that even possible?"

Nami nodded her head at my question, "I thought the same thing, but look. The guiding light was pointing to this mountain on the red line."

"What mountain?" Ryan asked curiously walking up next to Nami and staring down at the map.

"Reverse Mountain."

I also walked up and started down at the map, "Hey look! There's some type of passage way on the map."

Nami nodded, "It's a canal."

Ussop clamped his teeth, "A canal? Even if there is a canal how can the Merry go up a mountain?!"

Nami sighed, "But that's what the map says!"

Sanji stared down at the sitting pirate, "Yes, don't you trust Nami-san?!"

Zoro seemed to ignore him turning to Nami, "You stole that map right? Are you sure it's correct?"

Luffy started grinning in his seat, "It's like a magic mountain!"

I grinned at him, "It kind of is isn't it!"

"A ship going up a mountain, it sounds so cool!"

I smiled at Luffy nodding my head in agreement.

Zoro looked up at Nami, "What's the point of using the entrance going into the Grand Line anyway? Can't you go south and get in?"

Luffy stood up and pointed at Zoro, "That's a bad idea, Zoro!"

I nodded in agreement with Luffy standing next to him.

Nami looked down at Zoro, "Luffy and Jamie are right. There's a reason for that."

Luffy and me both looked down at Zoro, "We're going to use the entrance because, IT'S COOL."

Nami hit both of us on the head, "That's not the reason, idiots!"

"It stopped raining." Ussop said staring at the window.

Sanji agreed, "The weather is calm now."

Nami gasped, "Impossible.. If head towards the storm we'll arrive at the entrance."

Everyone ran outside, Ussop looked around, "The weather's so nice!"

Nami gasped, "We're in deep trouble now! We must be in calm belt!"

"Calm belt?" Ryan questioned, "What's that?"

I pointed towards the storm, "Look! There's still a storm over there!"

"But it's so calm over here. There's no wind!" Luffy said.

Nami growled, "Shut up and prepare to row! We will go back to the storm!"

Sanji smiled up at Nami, "Of course Nami-san!"

Luffy just started up at her, "Why do we have to hurry?"

Ussop nodded, "We do we have to go back to the storm?"

Nami glared down at them, "JUST SHUT UP AND DO IT!"

Zoro walked calmly out of the galley behind her, "It's nice here, why do we have to go back?"

Nami turned and pointed angrily at him, "I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU, WE'RE HEADING SOUTH JUST AS YOU WANTED!"

"Oh, so we're in the grand line now?" he questioned.

"If it's that easy, Zoro, I would think there would be a lot more ships coming." I pointed out to him.

Nami nodded, "There are two seas surrounding the grand line. One of them is Calm Belt, the sea without any wind."

Zoro looked around, "You're right. There's no wind at all, so what?"

Nami growled, "Because this sea…!"

Nami was cut off by the ship shaking. I quickly grabbed onto whatever was next to me, trying to keep my balance. Luffy screamed, "AN EARTHQUAKE!"

Ussop turned to him, "Don't be an idiot we're in the middle of the sea!"

I glanced up from my spot and stared into two large eyes. I gulped and quickly jumped down grapping an oar as everyone else was.

Nami held onto the mast, "Because this is the sea is the GAINT SEA MONSTERS' NEST!"

The huge THING moved it's head slightly and then tilted back.

"What is it doing?!" Ryan yelled gripping the oar even tighter.

Zoro quickly grabbed an oar also, "When it dives into the water, ROW AS FAST AS YOU CAN."

"Got it!"

It moved its head more back, "Uh, guys I think it's going to…"

**ACHHHOOOO!**

Before I could even finish my statement, the monster sneezed loudly sending our ship flying into the air. That included everyone else as well. I screamed feeling trying to grab onto the railing only to miss and continue falling like everyone else, only I was aiming towards the ocean. Wait did I say ocean? Sorry, I meant a very large FROG SEA MONSTER'S MOUTH. I heard an equally girly scream thinking Nami fell only to see Ussop falling next to me.

Despite the situation I was in I couldn't hold back the laughter. Ussop glared at me, "HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING?!"

"YOU SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!"

"USSOP, JAMIE!" Luffy screamed loudly, sending to stretching arms our way. "I GOT YOU!"

With a loud crash, and a boom of thunder the ship loudly back into the ocean, everyone sprawled out on the ship. Luffy breathed in heavily, "We're safe now. We made it back to the storm."

Ryan quickly crawled over to me, and with a growl hit my head with his fist. "Why they hell were you laughing?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EATEN!?"

I sat up legs crossed, arms folded across my chest, "It's not my fault Ussop screams like a girl."

Nami rolled her eyes sitting up, "Now Zoro, do you see why we have to take the entrance?"

Zoro nodded, "Yeah.. I understand."

"I got it!" Nami said, standing with a look of realization on her face.

"Got what?" I tilted my head to the said, looking up at Nami.

"We have to go up the mountain."

"But how?" Ryan asked looking up at her.

"If the waves from the four oceans head towards that mountain, it'll create a stream!"

"So all we need to do is go up the stream and then back down and we'll be in the grand line!" I grinned from the deck's floor.

Nami looked down at me, "Basically. But if we can't control the ship to the entrance, we'll hit the mountain and down we go." She turned to Luffy, "Do you understand?"

"So, that means it's a Magic Mountain!"

I laughed at his answer, as Nami showed a defeated look mumbling something along the lines of "So, you don't understand.."

Sanji danced up to Nami, "You're so smart, Nami darling!"

I shook my head at the hearts that replaced his eyes.

Zoro then spook up, "I've never heard of a ship climbing up a mountain."

"After the giant chicken, and fruits that give you powers I've given up thinking about these things." I stated.

Ryan then chuckled, "You gave up on thinking along time ago."

I glared at him, "Not true!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, you think when math is thrown at you or how hot some musician is."

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest ignoring him completely turning to the wet Sanji and Zoro.

Sanji stood up next to him, "I've heard of it."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "What? About magic mountains?"

"No, about the grand line. They said it was hard to even get into the grand line!"

My brother nodded his head to Sanji, "So, it must be even harder when we get there."

He nodded, "Exactly."

Just as Sanji was just about to continue the conversation, Luffy screamed.

We turned to him slightly, "I see it!"

I ran up next to him, "Whoa!"

"It's huge!"

"There's a fog surrounding it! We can't see anything!"

Luffy quickly turned around and screamed, "Hold on to the rudder and take a deep breath!"

Sanji, Ussop, and Ryan glared at him, "Leave that to us!"

Nami just stared at it, "Is this possible?"

Zoro also mumbled something I didn't quite catch; all I could do was stare at the entrance to the mountain. The… the water was going up it!

Luffy turned around quickly, "It's getting off route! Go right!"

Ussop quickly yelled, "Right?! The rudder is so heavy!"

All three tugged on the rudder til all ears where hit with a snapping sound.

I gulped slowly turning around, my jaw dropped to the ground. Luffy's eyes bugged out, "You broke the rudder!"

Sanji and Ussop where thrown back by the pressure of the rudder breaking, sending them flying back into the galley. Ryan flew and hit the wall missing the door of the galley completely, unlike the other two.

"We're going to hit the gate!"

I quickly looked up to see Nami pointing at the large gate, Luffy growled jumping up, "Rubber…"

"Balloon!"

I gasped seeing his body expand into a large Luffy balloon. I watched the ship quickly squish Luffy between the gate and the ship.

Nami grinned beside me, "We did it, we're safe!"

Zoro quickly moved to the edge of the ship holding his hand out, "Luffy, grab my hand!"

I saw a hand stretch out and take a hold on Zoro, then Luffy's body crashing forward onto what was in front of him. That happened to be my body. With a loud crash I grinned up at Luffy who was on top of me.

"Good job, balloon boy!"

He grinned down at me, helping me to my feet. With one loud yell from everyone we grinned, "We did it!"

The ship was quickly pushed up the mountain and began to fall down the mountain, Luffy grinned from his usual seat on the Sheep thing, "I see the grand line!"

I grinned at Luffy, and sat against the railing. Sanji, Ussop, and Ryan were all hanging off the mast with grins. Nami next to me, and Zoro on the other side of Luffy.

My head turned to the side, "Did you hear that?"

Zoro turned to me, "I heard it to."

Luffy held the same grin, "Who cares! Let's go!"

Nami had a smile on her face, "Maybe it's the wind."

The sound came again, "What the.."

I turned and stared at my brother. He must have heard it too. Ussop looked out ahead of us, searching for the source of the noise.

Sanji quickly pointed to something in the distance, "Nami-san there is a mountain blocking our way!"

Nami raised one brow, "That's impossible. There should only be sea."

I looked ahead of us and then gasped, "Holy shit, it's a huge whale!"

* * *

Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed this update!  
Sorry about the wait, but I did have my b-day plans.  
I did a little writing each day, so I didn't forget!  
And the next one will be out a lot quicker!

Review please! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Laboon Part A

I had to split Chapter 7 in half! It turned out to be 17 pages on word!  
I just couldn't stop writing it! I guess that's good though, right? :D  
Jamie: Yo! Jess Likes Biting doesn't own one piece! But she does own Me! Ryan and Benji!  
This is based off the Manga, btw.  
Not the anime.

* * *

"Should we fight it?" Zoro asked staring at the large whale.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Nami screamed turning to him.

"We fought a giant chicken! Why not a whale?" I said with a shrug.

"It's blocking our way!" Luffy yelled.

Sanji clamped his mouth around his cigarette, "It sure looks like a wall! Where's its eyes?!"

Nami stared up at it from her spot on the deck floor, "Maybe it doesn't know we're here!"

Zoro quickly yelled, "But we're going to hit it!"

I looked at him dully, "No, I thought we're going to hug it."

He ignored me with a scowl, "Someone control the rudder we'll be able to escape through that passage to its left!"

"But the rudder's broken!"

Zoro turned around and quickly jumped to help Ussop, "I'll help!"

Luffy looked around, "I've got an idea!"

I quickly ran around pushing Ussop and Zoro out of the way, "Maybe I can control the wood!"

I pushed my hands on top of the broken piece of wood, before concentrating on it, "Hurry up, Jamie!" Ussop yelled.

"I've never done this before, idiot! Give me a second!"

"We don't have a second!" Zoro yelled with a growl.

I quickly thought of my trusty stick, and soon enough it quickly pulled its way out of the palm of my hand. I put it on top of the broken rudder, and thought of the two pieces connected.

I heard something loud, almost like a gun shot up with something larger. I looked up to see Luffy next to a cannon and a large puff of smoke on the whale's side.

I glared at him Ryan quickly yelling, "Luffy are you an idiot!?"

I ignored them looking down at the rudder, "Everyone I did it!"

Sanji, Ussop, and Zoro quickly jumped to my side all of us pulling at the newly fixed rudder. "Come on!"

"It's not going to work! We're already to close!"

The tip of the boat slowly crashed into the whale, the sheep thing at the beginning of the ship snapping off with the force of hitting the giant black whale. Luffy's eyes widened as his usual seat flew onto the deck over a scared Nami.

"My special seat!"

Due to the impact of the crash, all four of us controlling the rudder were flown onto the deck, all of a sudden a large eyes snapped open staring down at us.

Zoro stared shocked, "Let's get out of here quickly!"

Ryan quickly appeared next to an oar grapping hold, Sanji joining him. Zoro and I held onto the rudder pushing on it.

Luffy just stared at the whale, "Is it stupid? Did it not feel the cannon ball hit it?"

"Who cares?!" I yelled pushing with Zoro.

"She's right! Let's just get out of here!"

The same loud sound from before rang into my ears, I cringed, "That's so annoying!"

"Everyone hurry up and row so we can get away from this thing!" Sanji yelled with a firm grasp onto one of the oars.

Luffy glared at the whale, a determined look in his eyes, "You…"

Nami stared up at him with a shocked look, "Huh?"

"You… destroyed my special seat!"

With his arm slowly moving backwards my eyes widened, _Luffy's going it hit it!_

And with that thought, his arm stretched forward hitting the whale square in the eye. Everyone stared at him shocked, except Sanji and Zoro who just glared at him, "You idiot!"

I gulped as the whale's eye slowly looked down at our tiny ship. Luffy held a fist up, "Come and get it whale!"

Ryan and Sanji ran forward kicking Luffy in the head, "Moron!"

Luffy flew off the ship, and the whale's mouth opened largely. I gulped, "It's going to swallow us!"

My eyes widened, and I heard Nami yell for our captain who was flying through the air.

I quietly shut my eyes clutching onto the closest thing to me waiting for something, anything to happen.

"What do you guys think?"

I opened my eyes staring at my brother; everyone just stared out in front of them. I looked down at my hand to see it had a firm grasp on Zoro's. I quickly pulled away, mumbling a sorry to the swordsman looking out in front of me.

"Never mind what we think. We were just swallowed by a whale."

"No really?" I said staring at Sanji blankly.

"Is this a dream?" Nami quietly spoke.

"Maybe." Ryan muttered staring at something in front of us.

I looked out and saw an island. _What was an island doing in a whale's stomach?_

"What about that island?" Ussop questioned pointing at it.

"Just part of the dream." Sanji shrugged.

All of sudden the ship was rocked back and forth violently a giant squid popping out of the water, I pointed at it calmly, "And what about this?"

"GIANT SQUID!" Nami and Ussop quickly ran away from the edge screaming at it.

I curled my hand into a fist staring at the squid ready to jump at it any minute, before I could three large spikes shot through the squid sending it forward a bit by the impact.

"Someone's on the island." Ryan stated hands in his pockets.

I held the same stance as him next to him, Zoro stood on the other side of him hand on his sword. Sanji's cigarette was held loosely between his lips, "Let's hope he's good."

Nami whimpered from behind us, "I wanna go home."

Ussop was next to her, mumbling about where Luffy was.

Ussop quickly scrambled to his feet, "Is that harpoon coming from the island?!"

"Someone's coming out of the house." I stated simple pointing towards it.

"Look a flower?!" Sanji yelled pointing at the figure.

"A flower..?" Zoro looked closer at the figure.

"No… it's a human." Sanji quickly realized.

"That old man saved us?" Ryan questioned slightly surprised.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

I stared at the man carefully, his hair was in the shape of some flower, he had a pair of glasses on his face. He was slightly fat, with a few bracelets covering his wrist.

I raised an eyebrow at the quiet old man; Sanji was the first to get annoyed at the man, "Say something!"

He ignored him sitting down in his lawn chair, picking up a newspaper.

Ussop pointed at him, "If you wanna fight we aint scared! We have a cannon!"

"Don't do that or someone will die.." He said quietly from his lawn chair.

Sanji smirked, "Who's going to die?"

"Me."

I laughed loudly at the old man's response, Sanji yelling angrily, "You're really pissing me off!"

Ryan stepped forward putting his hand on Sanji's shoulder, "Calm down."

Zoro stepped forward, "Can you tell us where we are?"

The old man just stared at him, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"You're right, sorry."

"My name is Claucus. I'm a Pisces, AB blood type, and I'm 71 years old."

Zoro looked at him annoyed, "Should I kill him now?"

I laughed stepping forward, "Calm down, Zoro."

The old man then looked at us seriously, "You asked where you are, you were swallowed by a giant whale and brought to my vacation!"

He then added, "What did you think this was a rat's stomach?"

Ussop then raised an eyebrow, "We were really eaten by a huge whale?"

"No," I stated catching his attention, "If we were eaten we would have been dead by now. We were just simply swallowed."

Nami's hands covered her ears, "How are we going to get out of here? I don't want to be digested!"

"I don't think any of us do." Ryan added.

Everyone's head snapped around turning towards a body emerging from the house. He came into a view and stared at everyone blankly. He had tanned skin and a mess of brownish blonde hair on his head. He was slightly tall and had a pair of gray shorts on. He ignored everyone and turned to the old man, Claucus.

"Who are they?"

He looked up at the young teenager, "I don't know."

"Oh." He turned and stared blankly at them once again, "Yo."

Sanji glared at them, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Benji." He stated simply walking over to Claucus and sitting down against a palm tree.

Ryan stared at them, "How do we get out of here?"

Benji looked up raising his hand pointing at something to the side of them, "The exit."

Everyone slowly turned their before our jaws dropped, "What the hell?!"

"An exit in a whale's stomach?" I questioned tilting my head.

Nami stared at the door closely, "There's sky over the door."

"With clouds." Ussop added looking around.

"It's a painting." Ryan stated quietly, "Inside of a whales stomach."

"This whale is every playful."

Ussop's eyebrow twitched, "What are you two doing in here?!"

Zoro just closed his eyes annoyed, "Ignore him, let's just get out of here."

The small sea of whales stomach or whatever, I don't really know what to call it. I shook my head, quickly grabbing onto the railing as waves quickly rocked the ship violently.

"What is happening?!" Sanji yelled from somewhere close to me.

Benji stood up, "So, it begins."

Nami pointed to a ship popping up out of the island, "Look it's not an island but a ship made of iron!"

"Hey, what's beginning?" Ussop yelled over to the two on the ship.

"The whale is using its head to hit the mountain." Claucus stated simply.

Sanji and Zoro stared at the old man, "What?!"

Ryan budded into the conversation, "That would explain the scars on the whale."

I tilted my head confused, "Scars?"

Ryan turned to me, "You didn't notice them?"

"Nope."

Nami then also got into the conversation, "I saw them too, and he pulled his head up and cried!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ussop asked.

"He must be sad!" I said, frowning.

"So old man, what are you doing here?" Nami questioned.

"He must be killing the whale from the inside!" Ussop stated yelling at him.

I heard the man sigh, I turned and stared at him for a moment before Zoro and Sanji's conversation stole my attention.

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Zoro said.

"Yeah, we have no reason to save the stupid whale."

The ship was once again rocked back and forth, "Let's hurry up then!" Ryan yelled moving forward.

"We can't reach the exit!" Nami yelled.

"Hurry up; Luffy could be in trouble and so will we!" I yelled pushing against an oar.

"I saw him escape just as we were getting swallowed he must be outside!" Sanji yelled also pushing against an oar.

"Hey the old man jumped into the water!" Ussop yelled, pointing to the water.

"He must be heading for the exit!" Nami said.

Zoro stared at the exit before turning around, "Hurry up and row!"

Screaming caught my ear from the exit door, "What's that?"

I squinted my eyes, "Luffy!"

Everyone stared in the direction I was and saw Luffy in the air handing towards the water. He saw us, "Everyone's okay!"

He nodded our heads and then he quickly added, "Well?! Save me!"

Two other bodies caught my eye, and I stared down at the three when they splashed in the water.

"What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Luffy and two strange humans!" Sanji answered.

Ussop pointed towards the exit, "Look! The old man is escaping!"

"Who cares? Someone save Luffy!" Sanji yelled.

Suddenly the water calmed down and everyone looked up, "The whale… it stopped." Nami said with a sigh.

I looked down at the two wet bodies, Zoro also happened to save, Luffy sat on the railing staring down at the two.

I watched them converse with each other quietly, "They must be pirates Mr. Nine."

"I can see that Miss Wednesday."

"As long as I'm alive," I looked up seeing the old man on a platform on the exit, "no one will hurt this whale!"

Luffy stared at him confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The two people on our deck started cackling at the man, "Now that we're in the whale's stomach… you can't do anything!"

They both raised large cannons aiming it at the whale. With a loud click there cannons shot, and was fired at the whale.

The old man quickly jumped in front of the fired bullets using himself to block the blow.

Benji also glared down at them, "Leave this whale alone!"

"They're protecting the whale." Ryan stated.

"You can't stop us! This whale will be used for food for our town!" The two strangers yelled.

Before they could shot again they were knocked down to the ground, one by Luffy and one by me.

"Let's take care of these two." Luffy said.

QUICKLY GO TO PART B! :D


	8. Chapter 7: Laboon Part B

HERE'S PART B!  
Benji: Jess Like's Biting does not own One Piece. She does own Ryan, Jamie, and I.

Okay, here's the reason I added Benji so you all know. My brother noticed me writing and asked to be in the story. I said no, but the tricky little brat said I had to chioce between buying him a game or throwing him in. So... I threw him in! xD His real name is actually Ben. Lolz, I was real creative. Reply to reviews at bottom!

* * *

I stared at the old man and young teenager, listening to their story quietly. "This whale is from West Blue."

Benji then spoke up, "He's an Irish whale, one of the largest specie of whale. His name is Laboon."

Claucus spoke up again, "These people are hooligans. They think they can come and attack this whale because he's meat."

Benji shook his head, "They come from the town closest from here. We won't let them touch him! There's a reason he hits his head against the mountain and cries!"

Claucus shook his head sadly, "One day when I was taking care of the light house, a group of pirates came to the mountain with a baby whale."

"They seemed to play with the whale everyday. Usually Irish whales don't have any friends, and just stay alone. But this whale considered those pirates his friends. There ship was broken, so they resided in the town for 2-3 months, but wanted to leave Laboon because they knew it would be a dangerous trip for them."

"When they left, they asked me to take care of him and because I became close with them I agreed."

Benji then jumped in the conversation, "They told him that they would travel around the world then return for there friend. Laboon understands this and waits for his friends to return."

I frowned at the story, _Poor guy._

"It's been 50 years." Claucus stated quietly.

"He hits his head against the mountain trying to get to the other side, he still thinks those pirates are alive."

I stared at Benji for a moment before looking back at Claucus. He sighed leaning against the railing of the ship, "So, what are you two doing here?"

"I'm a doctor." Claucus stated simply, "Benji is just a friend."

Benji nodded quietly following Claucus up the ladder to the small platform near the exit. I gasped I hadn't even realized that we were floating towards the exit during the story. I was so caught up in I guess I wasn't paying enough attention.

Sadly the whale reminded me of my mother. I sighed looking down at the deck tuning back in to the conversation at hand between Claucus and the crew.

"So you're giving the whale medical treatment from the inside?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes, he's gotten too big for outside treatment."

Benji and Claucus grabbed onto the small wheel to push the door open, "Here we'll open the door for you."

The ship pulled out of the whale and out into the real ocean water, "I see the real sky!" Luffy grinned.

"What should we do with them?" Zoro asked pointing to the two weird strangers.

"Throw them out." Ryan said waving it off.

With one toss both strangers were thrown off the ship and into the water.

Luffy leaned against the railing staring down at the two figures. "Who are you guys?"

"None of your business!" The blue haired girl yelled.

The man next to her just smirked, "Wait, Ms. Wednesday, even though it's none of there business we still have some relationship with pirates."

She smirked also, "You're right Mr. Nine! It really involves our company you better be prepared!"

And with that they quickly swam away, "We will see you again soon, pirates!"

Sanji blew smoke hearts from his cigarette, "Her name is Ms. Wednesday? How mysterious!"

I rolled my eyes at him turning to Luffy, he held up some type of watch, "Whose is this?"

Nami looked down at Benji and Claucus, "Should we have let them go?"

Ryan nodded, "They will only return."

Benji shrugged, "If we kept them, they would have just sent more people."

We landed on a small piece of rock next to the whale, and climbed off the ship, "So, it's been 50 years and he still thinks they'll return?" I questioned shaking my head with my hands in my pockets.

"50 years is a really long time to make him wait!" Luffy said.

Sanji turned to our captain, "Idiot! This is the grand line! They said they would be back in 2-3 years."

He stared at him shocked, "So they're dead?!"

Ryan shook his head sadly, "No matter how long he waits, they'll never return."

Ussop stared angrily at Sanji and Ryan, "How can you say that?! They could come back! You don't know!"

I nodded my head, "Yes, it's good to see the whale is still keeping his side of the promise."

Benji shook his head, "They are already gone."

Claucus nodded sadly, "I checked. They already left from the grand line."

"What?!" Ussop and I yelled shocked.

"The whale was abandoned!?" Nami yelled, "But if they escape from here they have to go to calm belt!"

"That wouldn't be a safe trip with all of those sea monsters." Ryan added.

"That's right." Benji nodded.

"We don't know if they're dead or alive still."

"But they will never come back." Benji nodded.

Claucus glared out into the sea, "If you are not strong enough, you won't survive in this sea. Once you experience the fear of the Grand Line, you become weak."

Zoro sat quietly staring up and Sanji as he began to speak, "So, this means they were weak and have a fear of death." He let the ashes from his cigarette fall onto the ground, "So they left without thinking of their promise to Laboon."

"This is cruel." Ryan stated shaking his head sadly.

"He's believed in them for 50 long years. The poor guy." I mumbled.

"Have you told him this?" Nami asked, "He can understand human language can't he?"

"I've already told him. He didn't listen to a word of it."

I looked sadly at the whale, "But, still he doesn't listen. He doesn't believe you."

Claucus nodded sadly, "He bangs his head and faces Reverse mountain everyday."

Benji sighed, "He'll never admit the truth."

Sanji shook his head, "What a whale, he still waits even though he was betrayed!"

I looked down sadly at my hands, and felt a hand firmly grab a hold of my shoulder. I looked up to see Ryan smiling; he must know what I'm thinking of. I smiled sadly up at him.

We both understand the whale; understand what waiting means to him. My eyes looked down to the ground, kicking a near by rock out of the way. Our mother left us both when we were 10. I sighed remembering the day as if it were yesterday.

_I smiled at my brother swinging across from him at the park. The day was bright and sunny barely a cloud was in the sky. Our mother sat on a bench smiling a huge beautiful smile at us. I waved at her with a grin, Ryan doing the same. _

_She waved back, and I continued to pump my feet on the swinging watching them quietly humming to myself. I could hear the laughs of other children in the park as they played from the watchful eye of a mother, or a bigger sibling. _

_I smiled feeling a small gust of wind blow through my light blonde hair. I then turned to my brother who was singing just as high as I was with a smirk, "I bet I can jump hire then you!"_

"_Yeah right!" He grinned quickly he gave one last push and jumped into the air landing a few feet away._

_I stared at him shocked, before quickly concentrating on my own jump, and with one quick movement I was in the air, before I hit it rolling a few inches from my brother. I smiled victoriously, "I win sucker!"_

"_Enough kids," we both turned to my mother, "Time to go home, me and your father have some big news for you."_

_We smiled at her before grabbing one of her hands and followed her to our car. We jumped in the back seat buckle our seat belts. It was about an hour drive home as my mom told us before. After about 10 minutes I felt something hit my shoulder. I turned my head to the side to see Ryan on my shoulder._

_I smiled tiredly leaning against his head quickly falling asleep. _

_I felt something shaking my shoulder and I woke up to see my dad smiling down at me, I looked to my side and saw my mom waking up Ryan smiling at him as well. I couldn't help my think something was wrong with their smiles, even though I was only 10 I could still pick out when something was wrong with my parents._

_I looked up at my dad, and tilted my head to the side, "What's wrong, daddy?"_

_He smiled sadly down at me, "Nothing, sweetie."_

_I smiled up at him, grabbing his hand as he lead me into the house my brother following quietly behind us with a tired expression his hand on my moms._

_They sat us down on the couch, and looked at us with a smile, "We have some news kids!"_

_We both tilted our heads to the side, "Wha?"_

_My mom smiled down at us, "Your father and I where invited to a convention in New York! We'll be gone for a week and you'll be with your grandparents, alright?"_

_Ryan looked sadly at them, "B-but a week is a long time."_

_My father smiled at us, "We know. But you can handle it right; you both are very tough kids."_

_I looked at Ryan sadly, his face held the same expression. We looked up at them and nodded quietly._

The very next day they left on plane to New York. From what my father has told us, is that when they arrived at the convention (they were actually a famous scientist couple), our mother went ahead of our father and when he reached the elevator she was in, it quickly closed and then re-opened our mother no where in sight.

He said it was the strangest thing we ever saw, this is what he told the police and no one believed him. They all just said it was an accuse to her divorcing him, which was impossible! Anyone who knew our parents knew they were very happy together!

I've waited for any sign of her, anything at all. But now, it'll be almost impossible to ever see her again now that we're in this world.

I quickly jumped when I heard Ryan speak from next to me, "Why'd you still get involved with the whale?"

I looked at Claucus and Benji and they looked at the whale, "Look at the scars on his forward."

Benji sadly continued for Claucus, "If he continues to hit his head. He will die."

Claucus bumped back into the conversation, "I've been with him for 50 years, I can't let him die."

Luffy screamed, running at the whale with something large in his hand. Ryan raised an eyebrow, "What's he doing?"

Zoro watched Luffy climb up the whale, "Maybe he wanted to go for a hike on it."

Luffy lifted the large object before yelling, "I've arrived at your forehead! You're new scar will go here!"

And with one jerk of his hand he lift the object, which kinda of looked familiar, over his head and pushed it down onto the whale.

Everyone sat calmly, before Ryan spoke up, "Is that the mast of the ship?"

Ussop then calmly turned to him, "Sure is."

The whale cried out, which caused a chain reaction.

Ryan, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and I: "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Ussop: "HE BROKE OUR SHIP'S MAST!"

Claucus and Benji: "…!"

I watched the scene play out in front of me quietly. Luffy then hit the whale again as it called out angrily at him.

Luffy then was thrown against the ground of the small piece of rock we were all on and grinned up at Laboon, "We are even now."

Luffy then continued standing to his feet, "But we still don't know who won this fight, so we'll come back and fight again!"

"You're friends are dead. But I'm still alive, which means we'll go threw the grand line and come see you again!"

I watched the whale, its eyes watering slightly. I smiled at the sight.

Luffy then grinned, "We'll fight again one day!"

--

I blinked at the hideously drawn picture on the whale's face, it was our Jolly Rodger. I laughed quietly at it, before looking back at Luffy. His face was sweaty due to the amount of work it took to draw the huge picture on the whale, "This is a promise between me and you!"

Nami sat at the small table, "I'm going to plan our next route."

Ryan sat next to her, helping her anyway he could. Sanji came dancing out, "I have lunch!"

I sighed moving to go help the struggling Ussop. Zoro was leaning against the railing of the ship while Ussop asked for assistances from him. I smiled, "I'll help."

I held the mast up with Ussop's help, before concentrating about putting it back together. Slowly the wood formed itself back together before it could be fixed together all the way, a scream ripped through the air.

"Nami-san what's wrong!?" Sanji asked concerned.

I lifted one eye open, still concentrating on my task but catching Ryan and Nami's shocked expression. "The compass is broken!"

"What?!" Luffy asked shocked.

"It won't stop spinning!"

Finally the mast was nice and sturdy, so I pulled away wiping the sweet the gathered on my face away.

Benji shook his head, "Idiots."

"You can't use a commonsense in here! The compass isn't broken." Claucus said with a shake of his head.

Nami looked up at him, "Is it a magnetic field?"

"Yup." Benji said with a nod, "It covers every inch of this place."

"Also the stream and wind here are uncertain! If you were a real navigator you should know about the danger of this place. You're only going to go out there and die without an knowledge."

Nami shook her head slightly to Claucus words, "He's right without knowing the direction, we'd be hopeless."

Nami sighed, "I don't know how to solve this."

Ussop's jaw dropped, "What?!"

"Even though you don't know you're still beautiful!" Sanji said hearts coming out of his eyes.

Benji spook up, "You need a log pose."

Nami spook up confused, "Log pose? Never heard of it."

Claucus stepped forward, "It's a very special kind of compass."

Luffy spoke up taking a break from shoving the food down his throat, "You mean a strange compass?"

Benji nodded, "It's shape is different from any other compass."

Luffy then finished around in his pocket taking out something, "Does it look like this?"

Claucus nodded, "Yes."

Benji just continued, "Without a log pose you can't travel the grand line, it's hard to find one outside of the grand line."

Nami held her hand up to stop him from talking, "Wait a minute…"

"…HOW CAN YOU GET SOMETHING LIKE THIS AND NOT TELL US?!" Nami screamed punching Luffy out of his seat.

He looked up at Nami, "The mystery people left it on our ship."

She looked surprised, "Them?"

He nodded his head rubbing he's head from the punch.

She held the log pose up to her face, "So this is a log pose? But there's no letters on it."

"Each island has its own magnetic field." Benji stated.

"You have to save one magnetic field that attracts it to another." Claucus stated, "Then use that to guide you to the next location."

"The log pose is the only thing you can trust in the middle of now where. But no matter where you begin you will all end up at the last location, the last island in the grand line."

Claucus stopped Benji, continuing for him, "That Island is Raftel. It's the final destination in the Grand Line. According to history the only pirates to ever arrive there is Gold Rodger."

Ussop grinned, "So One Piece must be on that island!"

"No one has ever reached there."

"Well, it's okay if we try!" Luffy grinned at everyone.

Sanji gasped, "You ate all of Nami and Jamie's food!"

He glared at him evilly; Nami looked down at the log pose around her wrist. "I'll take very good care of this! It's the most important thing to us right now."

With one swift kick from Sanji Luffy was sent forward and the sound of glass shattering meet our ears. I gasped, _the log pose! Luffy broke it!_

* * *

Oh, noes! Epic Fail! xD  
Wasn't that a quick review? It's because I love my readers3  
Jamie: And the fact school's slowly coming around the corner.  
No! Wrong.  
Ryan: Liar.  
Don't mind them! haha..

**Thomas Drovin**: Yes! Someone does now! ; You'll find out soon. But I am actually giving you some cluses as to who this person is in the story slowly, and if you have a guess please feel free to PM me if you want to know if you're right! But, if you don't want anythign to be spoiled I wouldn't. Anyway's thanks for the review!

**2nd Thomas Drovin**: Laboon!3 I love that whale. Anyways, I did have fun thank you! I'm glad you had fun too.

**Mister Bob**: Yay, another male reader3 I love my guy readers xD Thank you for the birthday wishes! Aww, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Pirateking1:** Ello! Thanks for the reviews!

**swordsgirl96**: I'll anwser you're questions right now! Jamie and Ryan are like little helpers around the ship. Ryan mostly helps Nami with anything and soon he'll help a DIFFERENT crew member in more then one ways. xD Soon, you'll find out exactly what he does when I switch the point of view up. Which I will be doing. Jamie has a few different jobs, as we learned in this chapter she has found another way to control her devil fruit powers, so she'll help repair the ship. They both of small jobs helping around the ship. Hehe, that's what I'm having trouble with! Who will Jamie be paired up with? I'm leaning towards one guy and then back to another, but I still don't know! Let's just say that when they get more into the Albasta arc, a wee bit of romance is gonna start. Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry guys! I forgot to reply to the reviews last chapter!  
Anyways, keep reviewing!  
**10 more till my goal is complete!**


	9. Chapter 8: POV Experiment

**JLB:Hiya! This is a short one, but I'm working on Chapter Nine as we speak. : (Read Bottom Please)  
Oh my! Only 7 more reviews and I hit my goal! Sorry it's been a day or two, I've been doing very important things.**  
Zoro: She's been readin Fruits Basket.  
**JLB: gets bat GO BACK IN THE STORY NOW!  
**Jamie: Well, anyway... Welcome to Chapter 8! Jess doesn't own One Piece, even though she wishes she does.  
Ryan: She does own Jamie, Benji and I.

* * *

I sighed watching Nami kick Luffy and Sanji off into the sea. Then I turned my head to the side to see Nami looking down at the broken Log Pose shocked, "What are we going to do now?!"

"Hey Nami."

She turned and looked at me with a sad face, "Wasn't that the most important thing to us right now?"

Her face quickly changed as she walked over to me quietly, I grinned to myself when she glared down at me. Quickly her fist was brought down onto my head, I laughed.

I felt another punch to my head, "What's wrong with you?!"

I looked up to see Ryan, and I smiled, "What _isn't_ wrong with me?"

He stopped glaring down at me and just turned away mumbling about having a dumb twin and going to help Luffy and Sanji. I looked up at Nami quietly, "Well? What are we to do?"

"You can all calm down." Benji spook from next to Claucus.

We turned to both of them, "We were going to give you one anyway."

I smiled at them and then turned to Nami who was calm now, "I think you should work on your temper."

She turned to me once again with a glare.

-RYAN'S POINT OF VIEW!-

I sighed and watched my sister once again get a hit to the head. What an idiot. I shook my head and continued walking towards where Luffy and Sanji should come back too.

I looked towards the ground kicking a rock, thinking back to when they told us Laboon's story. The whole thing reminded me of her. I looked ahead making sure to pay attention to where I'm going.

_I looked down at the ground when Claucus was talking. Then with a sad sigh looked at my sister, her body was slightly shaking. I walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder getting a firm grip trying to stop the shaking I'm sure she wasn't aware off. I saw her tilt her head up with a smile. _

The sad smile I haven't seen for such a long time. I knew she was thinking of that night. For about a year she wouldn't accept the fact that mom was gone. She would just mope around the house, barely even saying a word. I'm surprised she even did stop eating.

That person wasn't my sister, it was a zombie. I couldn't believe it either, but I didn't let it show. I had to be strong for her; I had to show her she could still be happy. At first I didn't know how else to help, it wasn't until I saw her getting picked on in school that's when I stepped in.

_I walked down towards the swings looking for any sign of my sister. We were outside for recess and oddly I couldn't find my twin anywhere. I heard a few whispers as I passed by people. I knew what they were whispering about. I've walked in on many conversations about my sister and me, well more about my mom disappearing._

_Some thought my father did something to her to hurt her. I couldn't believe the people that would even think that! My father wouldn't do anything to hurt our mom! He loved her very much! Some thought she ran away because she didn't love us anymore. My mom would never leave us like that, I knew she loved us! Some even thought my father did a few experiments on her cause he's a scientist. _

_I looked around more frantically for my sister. Where was she! I heard more whispering, this time not from my classmates but from my teachers! I growled running past them, which wasn't very fast. Sadly I wasn't gifted with being the fastest. But even though my legs weren't very strong my arms are. _

_I sighed thankfully when I spotted her sitting on a rock by herself. I walked closer about to yell her name when I got a better view of her. Turns out she wasn't by herself, also she wasn't sitting she was pushed up against the rock._

_I scrambled over, hearing what the three boys where yelling at her._

"_So, where's your mommy?" one yelled._

"_I heard she ran away because she hates you!"_

_I looked up and saw her with tears down her face. Still she spoke no words to protect herself. This wasn't the sister I once had. She always spoke up for herself!_

"_I heard her dad killed her!"_

_I skidded to a stop in front of them and glared at them, "Leave her alone!"_

"_What are you going to do about it, Ryan?!" another yelled._

"_Yeah, are you going to have your dad kill us too!" _

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled at them at the top of my lungs, "GET AWAY FROM US AND LEAVE US ALONE FOREVER!"_

_They quickly scrambled away, and I turned back to my crying sister._

"_Why aren't you sticking up for yourself?! You aren't my sister! My sister would have beat them up for even thinking about our mom! What is wrong with you!? You aren't the only one who lost her!"_

_I saw her lift up her head tears ran down her cheeks, and her big green eyes stared at him through her long blonde hair. Her mouth opened slightly as if she was about to talk when she was caught off by the sound of the teacher ending recess._

**(Jess Likes Biting: Not to confuse anyone, but I said Jamie's hair was blonde in the little flashback/memory above. When currently her and Ryan's hair is bright red, hers having some black. Why? Because, they're orginal hair color was blonde. I told you they dyed it in the first chapter. :D Just making sure you know!)**

I sighed shaking my head of the whole memory; that was the only time I have ever yelled at Jamie like that. I mean, I do yell at her but that's because she's an idiot. The whole time I was yelling at her that day I was truly angry at her. I couldn't believe what she had become in that year.

But after I said those words to her, it changed slowly she was starting to be herself again. She started talking, well more like mumbling, but it was good enough for me. By the end of that school year, she was back to normal.

I smiled to myself, and looked up to see four people merge from the ocean and grab onto the edge of the erm, mountain? I think its part of the mountain at least.

Sanji's hand was tightly holding onto Luffy's shirt pulling him up. I walked forward with a small smile, "You guys need some help?"

"Hey Ryan!" Luffy grinned grabbing my hand.

I picked him up out of the water then turned to help Sanji only to see him already out of the water in front of the blue haired girl, Ms Wednesday.

"Please give me your hand, Ms Wednesday!"

I watched as hearts poured out of his eyes, "Err… Thanks?"

I felt the urge to laugh, and Luffy stood next to me watching the scene.

The older man next to her pulled himself up and turned to us, "I need to ask for your help."

-Jamie's POV and back with everyone-

Nami turned to the two people, "Whisky Peak?"

"What's that?" Luffy questioned.

"It's our home town." Mr. 9 spoke.

"You don't have a ship so you want us to help you?" I questioned raising an eye brow, "You just tried to kill the whale, and you expect us to do anything for you?"

Usopp stepped forward, "Who are you?"

The man stepped forward, "I am the king!"

Nami folded her arms across her chest, "Don't lie."

Both fell to their knees bowing down at us, "Please help us!"

I raised an eye brow at there action looking over to Ryan, he seemed out of it right now. This made my brow rise even more. What's up with him?

I shook my head turning back to the two. I must have been out of it because when I did turn to the two head Luffy said something that shocked me, "You can come with us."

I looked up at Luffy shocked, "What? You're letting them come?"

"Yes, now let's get going."

I nodded at my captain and walked towards the ship everyone following us. Nami looked down at the map she was holding and at the new log pose from Benji and Claucus. "It's working!"

Claucus looked at her, "Is it pointing towards Whisky Peak?"

Nami grinned, "Yup!"

Benji looked up at us on the ship, "Are you sure you want to go there for them?"

Luffy shrugged, "If we don't like it, we'll come back."

Giggles from the Ms Wednesday and Mr. Nine caused me to turn my head towards them catching them whispering to each other, "Stupid pirates."

I glared at them walking behind them, "Who's stupid?"

They looked behind them to see me glaring at them with my fist in the air, "No one!"

I watched them wave their hands in front of them walking away slowly. I smirked turning back to Claucus and Benji. "Thank you for the log pose!"

I smiled and watched Luffy wave to the two, "Bye Mr Flower!"

I laughed at the nickname and then waved myself, Benji waved with Claucus.

"See you again soon."

As the ship started moving Luffy turned towards the whale, "WE'RE LEAVING NOW! I'LL BE BACK!"

With one last loud sound from the whale we set off.

Review Time!  
Thomas Drovin: Thank you! Sorry this update is so short! I hoped you enjoyed it.  
Pirateking1: Hehe, yeah. Thanks for the review!

Well, I decided to switch up the POV on this one. What did you guys think? Should I do it more often?  
You guys got to learn more about Ryan on this on, and got inside his head. :) And more about their mom!

Byeee! Review! Review! They make me update faster and more!  
:D


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome to Whisky Peak!

**Zoro: Jess Likes Biting doesn't own One Piece, but she owns Ryan and that annoying brat.  
Jamie: What, finally thought of what to call me? Go play with your little knifes.  
JLB: Before that gets out of hand I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took long! :)  
Jamie: She's been reading Fruits Basket.  
JLB: And? Momiji is so adorable! The most of Sohma Family are all so huggable! -laughs- Get it? xD  
Jamie: You're so lame it's unbelievable.  
JLB: -cries- I KNOOOOOOOOOOW  
Zoro: -ignores- Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Ryan's Point Of View**

I was currently in the crows nest curled up into a ball inside my plain black sweater, the weather changed so quickly. One minute its hot the next it's snowing! I lifted my head up and looked up at the sky, snowflakes falling onto my face.

Jamie, Luffy, and Ussop where making snowman on the deck well Sanji was shoveling, which reminds me, I'm supposed to be helping him. I sighed, I could do it quickly and just get it over and done with but I decided to run and hide when Nami told us too.

I usually don't run away from doing something to help, but I'm just too lazy right now. I chuckled to myself turning to the side slightly leaning my whole body against the railing closing my eyes.

How did we even get in this place? How was it even possible we were in some alternative universe full of pirates? Maybe, this was all just a dream and one day I'm going to wake up. But Jamie's here too. I wonder if we're both dreaming together, I wouldn't doubt it. We've had the same dreams before.

But if this was some type of dream, wouldn't we be wake already? Or maybe we're both in a coma from the car crash. That car crash seemed so strange to me.

I'm a perfectly good driver, that's why I was driving and Jamie wasn't. That girl had some issues when it came to driving; hell she has issues when it comes to everything. But, what I don't understand is how we didn't feel the truck hit us, we didn't feel anything. Hell! When we woke up we didn't even have a scratch on us!

But if this turns out to be just a dream, what about everyone we meet? I don't care if this is just a dream and they aren't real, they still became our friends. Even though we've only known them for about what about a week maybe less?

Yet, it somehow feels like we have known them forever. It feels like we've been here forever.

I sighed to myself again, hearing some small yelling but droning it out. One question still rang through my head more then the others, how did we even get here?

With more yelling I stood up and looked down at the chaos that was created underneath me. Everyone was scrambling about, well not everyone Zoro was of course sleeping. I quickly climbed down from the crows nest and looked towards Nami, "What's going on?"

She ignored me quickly turning to someone else, "The route is changing again!"

Ah, so that's it. The compass. "Anything I can I do?"

I heard a growl behind me, "Where have you been idiot!?"

I turned to see my sister, and I smiled, "Hello Jamie!"

She just growled tiredly, and was about to yell when suddenly everything went calm. The ocean, the weather, and the crew… Well most of the crew.

"What's with the weather here?" Jamie said turning to Nami.

"I have no idea." She answered shaking her head.

I heard stirring on the deck behind me and turned, Zoro got up off the deck with a yawn. "That was a good nap."

Nami and Jamie growled at him, "We were just trying to wake you up!"

I watched Jamie hold out her hand and a bat molded from her palm. She got a good grasp on the bat before turning to Zoro with a glare, "You… You cabbage head swordsman!"

With one swift movement Jamie hit Zoro on top of his head and he fell to the ground. "What was that for brat?!"

"Brat?" She laughed, "Is that the best you got?"

He growled at her stepping forward, "No!"

She laughed, "Really, then what else can you think of?"

He was silent before he opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it turning away from here.

She smirked at him, "That's what I thought."

"Jamie don't start fights."

She just turned and stared at me, "Where the hell were you?!"

"I was up in the crows nest."

She just shook her head and Zoro's jaw dropped, "Why didn't you hit him!?"

She just gave him a small glance before replying, "Why should I?"

"He didn't help either!"

"And?"

He growled at her stomping away, and she just giggled. He looked down towards everyone, and then spotted the two ride hitchers lying down on the deck with the exhausted Sanji and Usopp.

"What are you two doing here?"

Luffy then spoke up, "We're heading to their town."

Zoro walked towards them and sat down in front of them looking down at them lying on the deck, "What are your names again?"

"Ms. Wednesday!"

"Mr. Nine."

Zoro stared thoughtfully at them, "You're names remind me of something. It seems I've heard them before somewhere."

Nami then walked forward hitting Zoro again, "Who cares! Now everyone, I've learned something about this place. I now realize why it's called the Grand Line!"

"What'd you learn?" Jamie asked butting in.

"My navigation techniques cannot be used here."

"We're screwed."

I shook my head at Jamie's commented turning back to Nami, "We can't trust anything really."

Usopp looked over to Nami, "Can we survive?"

"We must have!"

"Why?" Usopp said tilting his head to the side.

"Look over there!" She said pointing in some direction.

**Jamie's Point Of View**

I followed Nami's finger and grinned at what I saw. There was an island off in the distance, large cacti everywhere.

"An Island!"

I grinned then turned my head slightly to see Ms. Wednesday, "This is Whisky Peak."

Before anyone could speak, both Ms. Wednesday and Mr. Nine jumped up on the railing of the ship. Both looked up with a smirk, "We shall meet again!"

"Bye-bye, baby!"

I blinked at them both, before they jumped off the disappearing.

"Bye-bye baby?" I repeated, "Wow, they're cool."

Ryan laughed stepping forward, "Who do you think they were though?"

"Idiots." I answered with a grin.

Ryan just shook his head, turning to the conversation the others were having. Luffy grinned, "Let's go port!"

"There's a river we'll follow it in." Nami stated.

Usopp looked around he's knees shaking a bit, "You think there's monsters here?"

Sanji turned to him, a cigarette hanging from his lips, "This is the Grand Line it's possible."

I felt something moving around in my pocket and I glanced down taking it out, "Yo, the riddles acting up."

I looked down at the receipt like paper that had been glued onto another piece of paper, the two first lines glowing. The first one glowing more so then the second.

Ryan looked down at it, "So, I take it we're at the right Island."

I nodded, "I guess so."

Luffy stepped forward looking down at the glowing paper, "Cool! It's glowing again."

Nami stepped forward, "We'll have to look out for anything that would be in that Riddle. But I don't think we'll do such a great job."

"You're right." Ryan said sighing, "The riddles were made for Jamie and me, so it would be hard for you all to help."

"We'll still try." Nami said smiling.

I grinned, "Thanks."

Nami then cleared her throat, "Alright, if my log pose can't memorize the magnetic field here we can't go to the next island. It may take a few hours or a few days."

"Not only that, we need to complete this riddle." Ryan said with a determined look.

Usopp's mouth dropped, "You mean, even if this place is crawling with monsters we can't leave?!"

Nami nodded, "That's right!"

Luffy just grinned, "Let's not worry about that."

Zoro nodded with agreement, "I agree, let's not worry and just go."

Sanji pointed to himself confidently, "I'll protect you Nami and Jamie!"

I laughed to myself, "As long as I got my bat, I think I'll be okay."

Ryan nodded, "We may not have been in as many dangerous fights as you guys but we still grew up fighting each other! That must count for something, either way… We'll do our best to help!"

Nami nodded to us, "Everyone must be prepared to fight!"

Usopp looked towards everyone with a fearful look, "I don't want to go there!"

Every turned and ignored him and he sighed, "No one's listening."

**Mystery Point Of View**

I stared out into the ocean watching a ship pulling towards the island. I looked towards the sound of the people talking next to me, "Is that a pirate ship?"

Another person then spoke, "It is!"

"Let's tell everyone pirates are on there way!"

The other nodded and they quickly ran, "PIRATES ARE COMING!"

All the other towns people ran forward and grinned at the pirate ship, "WELCOME TO WHISKY PEAK!"

Another man moved to the front, "WELCOME TO THE GRAND LINE!"

I smirked walking forward into the crowd of people, "Get ready for a surprise."

* * *

I didn't like writing this Chapter, but here you go.  
It would have been up yesterday, but I couldn't log on D:  
I have no idea why, it just wouldn't let me.

Thomas Drovin: Hehe, so you think you know? xD You're going to find out who it is very soon. :D So you can see if you're right or not then. I liked writing in Ryan's point of view. It's harder for me to keep him in character, I'm thinking about writing more in his POV because this isn't just Jamie's story. It's his too. Ryan needs some love xD Thank you for reviewing!

swordsgirl96: I like how I have everyone who reviews PenName memorized, I don't even have to look anymore. Hello! Thanks for reviewing! It must have been a little confusing with the memory thing, I should have put something. I just thought it was better making it italics to help. -shrug- You're welcome! I wuv updating for my lovely reviewers!

The same ones review all the time, it makes me happy! Which reminds me! FIVE MORE REVIEWS UNTIL I HIT MY GOAL! COME ON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT! MAKE JESS HAPPY! :D

I need five more! If you guys can do that for me, I'll write 3 One-shots to go along with the story and post them to better understand our friends. :) Or attempt to throw as many updates as I can this weekend, I have a four day weekend! :D YOU GUYS CHOOSE!


	11. Chapter 10: Surprise!

**JLB: HELLO! Sorry about not updating like I said I would. I feel like crap for that, but I promise I'll write all of tomorrow and try to get out some more updates! Because I still have that off!  
Jamie: She actually was busy and not reading fruits basket.  
Ryan: Yup she was fustrated with the story and couldn't write.  
Sanji: It's okay Jess! heart  
JLB: Anyways, I got 25 reviews! You know what that means? You get prizes! Tell what they got Luffy!  
Luffy: They get to choose 3 different one shots they want related to the story!  
JLB: Good job, and how do you do that? Go vote on a poll on my Author Page!**

Jess Likes Biting does not one One Piece, but she does own Ryan and Jamie!

* * *

I stared at the yelling crowds confused, "Why are they cheering?"

Ryan turned to me and just shrugged, "Maybe pirates are heroes in this town."

"Either way, they can't distract us. We need to find out what we need to finish this riddle."

Ryan nodded to me, and I turned back to the crowds. Something caught my eye though, long blonde hair swiftly turning around to face me. I saw a pair of green eyes blankly staring at me before turning around, to leave.

Those eyes, they looked so familiar yet at the same time they looked so distant, so cold. I closed my eyes and shook my head, but only to see those green eyes again.

"You okay?"

I turned slightly and looked up at Zoro, I quickly forced a smile on my face, "I'm fine!"

He nodded yet something told me he didn't believe me. I ignored him and looked up at our captain; he sat on the railing waving to the crowds with a grin. Usopp was right next to him blowing kisses to the crowd with a proud smile.

Sanji had hearts floating around him as he swooned over how many girls where in the crowd waving to us.

I walked forward towards the railing as we docked; I jumped off the ship with my brother and saw someone step forward from the crowd. I glanced up at the man; he had huge swirls in his hair three on each side of his head ending at his shoulders.

"Welcome, my name is Igarum." He said with a smile, "This is Whisky Peak, town of music and liquor, it's our honor to welcome you."

We stood in front of the large mass of people, and just stared at the man as he continued, "If you don't mind, we would like you to join us and party!"

All was quiet until; Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy jumped forward with wide grins on their faces "SURE!"

"Idiots." Nami mumbled for next to me, and I simply nodded along.

Although, partying did sound like fun we had other things to do. Nami stepped forward to the mayor, "How long does it take for the magnetic field to on this island to be memorized?"

"Memorize? We'll talk about that later! First we party!"

--

I walked around the town, looking closely at anything that could be considered close to solving the riddle which was currently held tightly in my hand. I walked towards different crowds seeing if the riddle would move or glow, but nothing happened.

"So I said to them, 'Don't you dare touch my friends!'"

I turned and saw Usopp with a drink in his hand, and a crowd around him listening to his stories.

I felt some quickly come behind me, I turned my head and saw red hair and green eyes smiling at me.

"Hey."

"Have you found anything?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, not only that it's hard to do anything with all of this going around us."

"You're right."

I sighed leaning forward resting my head on his shoulder, "I swear I'm seeing things."

"Why?"

"Because I keep seeing these eyes every time I turn a corner, or when I close my eyes. I don't understand it."

"You see them too?"

I lifted my head to look at Ryan, "You see them?"

He nodded quietly, "I saw someone in the crowd. I couldn't look away from them it was almost as if I was drawn to them."

I ran a hand throw my hair and sighed, "What's happening to us?"

Ryan put a hand on my shoulder, "Who knows, let's ignore it. Maybe it's just our imaginations."

I looked down at the ground and bit my lip, "Ryan, you don't think it was…"

"No."

I was slightly taken back by the sternness in his answer and looked up at him quietly, "How can you be so sure?"

"She's gone, that's why. She has been for 8 years."

"Maybe she was brought here too though!"

Ryan sighed at the hopefulness in my voice, "Jamie, she's gone. We both know that."

I nodded, "I know."

"Then why bring your hopes up?"

Just as I was about to speak, I turned to a bunch of yelling from next us. "Let's go."

Both of us walked quietly and I smiled at the sight. Luffy was on the ground holding his stomach, "I'm so full."

I laughed, "They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head, "Did Nami just have a drinking contest with a nun?"

I looked towards the drinking part and laughed, "I guess so."

The mayor stepped up next to us, "Everyone's so happy, I'm glad."

I turned to him with a kind smile, "I think we should get some rest now, could you please point us towards where we will be sleeping?"

Ryan nodded with agreement, "We'll carry them there."

The mayor smiled, "Of course!"

I walked forward and smiled at Sanji, "Sanji, come with me please."

He looked up at me with heart filled eyes, "Of course, Jamie darling!"

I smiled and he stood up giving his farewell to the many girls he was sitting with, I think about 20, maybe 25 at most. I shook my head walking forward and grabbing Usopp, "Come on "Captain" Usopp, time for bed."

Within 5 minutes Ryan and I had collected all of our crew members and we were silently sitting next to each other in the room the mayor had lent us for the night.

I sighed listening to the snores of our crew mates, "You should get some sleep."

I turned and glanced at my brother, and nodded left to right.

"I'm not tired."

He heard rustling from next to us and saw Zoro stand up, "Then both of you come with me."

"Why? Where are you going?"

I stared up at him waiting for him to answer Ryan's question. Zoro just continued standing up, "You'll find out."

He re-adjusted his three swords; Ryan and I stood up and followed him out the door quietly. Quietly we moved throughout the town and on top of the building.

"Zo-"

Just as I was about to speak I heard a few familiar voices down below. Slowly I peaked down below and saw four bodies.

"They ate a lot! Do you think it was worth it to have a party for those stupid kids?"

"Ms. Monday."

I clamped a hand over my mouth. Sadly the person who just spoke, was indeed a woman but looked more like a man. A lot more like a man. It seems we've caught them in the middle of a conversation though. I squinted my eyes a bit more, and saw the "mayor" of Whisky Peak and the two lame strangers we brought here.

"We'll get them at the ports, not only did they eat all of our food. But we also failed to get the whale's meat."

Ms. Wednesday glared at Ms. (coughMRcough) Monday. "We tried our best!"

Mr. Nine nodded with her, "Yeah!"

The mayor turned to them, "Be quiet and look at this! I decided to investigate."

They turned to him and gasped, with some more squinting I noticed a piece of paper held in his hand with a picture of Luffy on it.

"30 million beri!"

I tilted my head to the side; it must be his wanted paper. I want one, too!

"It's shameful to underestimate those pirates, Ms. Monday."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Eight."

I raised an eye brow, he must be with them then. Mr. Eight continued, "Hurry up and get the treasure off their ship. Then tie them up! We can't kill them because then we'd get 30 less money. The government wants to execute them in front of people."

Zoro unsheathed his sword, "Sorry but can't let you do that."

All four heads turned and stared up at the three of us.

Zoro held his sword high, "A real swordsman would not fall for your tricks!"

I raised an eyebrow, does that count Jamie pranks?

"So it's true." Zoro smirked, "This is the place where pirate hunters come and wait for pirates entering the grand line."

I rested my bat on my shoulder and waited for Zoro to continue, Ryan tapped his foot rapidly on the other side of Zoro. "100 pirate hunters!"

I looked down and noticed all of them and gulped, where the hell did they come from?!

"We will be your challengers tonight, Baroque works!"

They four up front gasped, "How did you know our company?!"

I looked down at the crowd; one blonde haired cloaked figure caught my eye.

"When I was a hunter, your company sent an agent to ask me to join you."

I gulped at the green eyes intently staring at me; they were glowing as if they were neon.

"But, I rejected. Every employee's past is a secret and you will be given a code name."

I tensed; the eyes didn't even blink once they only stared.

"And no one will know who the boss is or where he lives. You call yourself 'Baroque Works', you're a group of mercenaries that will follow any order without any questions."

I took a deep breath concentrating more on Zoro's voice.

"So, that's a secret?"

Mr. Eight glared deeply at Zoro, "Looks like we're going to have to add a few gravestones to the cactus mountain."

I smiled swiftly moving over to my brother jumping on his back, my way of getting down quicker and easier.

He smiled, "Hold on."

I held on to him tightly and within a second, I was on the ground surrounded by pirate hunters screaming, "Kill them!"

I heard them gasp and I laughed, I then leaned against Zoro, "Yeah, where did they go?"

They all spun around and gasped at us three. "Shall we start this thing?"

I held the same grin as Ryan, when he said this.

Quickly I pulled my bat back and with one great swing three pirate hunters went back like dominos.

I pushed my way through the crowd looking for the cloaked figure, also knocking out a few teeth on the way. With one more swing and a kick from my foot, I was in front of the green eyes that have haunted me all night.

I could make out the curves of a woman under the cloak. The green eyes shown brightly through her shadowed face. I growled at the smirk I could barely see and tapped my bat against my foot, "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure rumbled with laughter, and I glared at it. All though I was slightly shaken at the sound. It sounded familiar but it held evil in it clearly.

Her hands moved slowly to her hood, and I felt the world pause for a moment. My breath caught up in my throat, and my heart beat stopped bumping loudly against my chest. My tapping stopped, and my eyes stared intently on the person in front of me.

With one blink the play button was hit, and the whole cloak was thrown to the ground near a passed out pirate hunter.

I started from her feet up almost afraid to look at her face. Her feet were covered in black boots that lead up all the way to her knee. From there her thighs were exposed a short skirt covering her bottom half, _barely_. At her hips were two shot guns one on each side, and a black tank top covering her torso, but then again, _barely_. A small locket hung from her neck different from her whole black outfit, it was silver and in the shape of a heart but something was scratched into forming a broken heart.

Then my own green eyes scanned upwards and I gasped, under her long blonde hair was a smirking face.

"Mom**..**"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Pirateking1: Ello! Oh, and can you go vote again? I accidently deleted it. I'm really excited for them to meet too. :D**

**snintendog: I know, yay! I'm so proud of myself for that! xD I hoped you like how I did the fight scene. That was my big idea. Lame, I know.**

**swordsgirl96: I LOVE CHOPPER TIMES A BILLION. -squeal- Aww, yay! I'm glad you love the story!**

**Thomas Drovin: Hi! Was your theory right? xD I know I'm so excited for when they meet! :D Yay for Ryan and Robin! xD**

**Sofi Bleuphyre: You have no idea how happy I am right now. I love your writing, and think your an awesome author! And you reviewed my story! YAY! Thank you! I wuv my twins. xD I'm glad my story interests you. :)**

**Sorry about the wait! :D**


	12. Chapter 11: TerrorTerror Fruit!

JLB: POLL UPDATE STUFF. Okay, everyone, I figured I'll close the poll this friday (September 5!). So go vote! Now, Nami tell them who's in the lead! (Only up to the forth place though.)  
Nami: Pre-Robin and Ryan in first.  
Ryan: Who's Robin?  
Nami: The Twin's Devil Fruits in second.  
Ryan: Am I going to get an answer?  
Nami: ZoroxJamie and SanjixJamie tied for third!  
Jamie: Wait, what?!  
Nami: And in forth UsoppxRyan!  
JLB: LOL!  
Usopp and Ryan: WHAT!?

JLB: I don't own One Piece but I do own my lovely original characters! Now, Enjoy before I get killed. :D

* * *

I gripped the bat as hard as I could, trying to stop my now shaking hand. My mom just smirked at me, "Hello Darling."

I felt a lump form in my throat, "M-mom?"

She smiled, but something was wrong with it. It wasn't the same smile I remembered. It wasn't the kind, sweet smile I was so use to as a kid. It changed, it was more sinister.

I gulped, "W-what happened to you?"

Her smile darkened, "Nothing, darling. Now, why don't you come give your mother a hug? I've missed you so much."

I took a step back, "No."

She laughed, "Aww, why not? **Afraid**?"

I just stood in place, "I'm not afraid."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that right?"

I nodded firmly, and heard some commotion from Zoro and Ryan's fights from behind me.

"Looks like we'll have to change that."

What's wrong with her? This isn't my mother! I held back the tears that threatened to spill from my green eyes. No matter how much I missed her, or wanted to know what was happening. I knew something happened to her, something changed her to this.

I stared intently at her waiting for her to do something to back up her last response. Nothing, she just stood there. I raised an eyebrow, and rested my bat on my shoulder.

She smirked raising her hand, and with one small flick thousands of ants where sent my way. My eyes widened and I quickly jumped away only to have them follow me with another flick of her wrist.

I looked up at her to see her smirking and I gulped. She must have eaten one of these devil fruits too.

I jumped at her, I have to hit her. I have to do something. Just as I raised my bat back, she quickly pulled her hand up and ants surrounded my body.

I gasped for air, when they tightened around my chest and crawled over my body up to my neck.

"Aw, you poor baby." Her hand rested itself on my cheek and I pulled away.

She smirked, "I see I was wrong, it isn't you who's afraid of ants. It's Ryan, how could I forget?"

I glared at her, and she just laughed. "Now, what was it your afraid of again?"

I just glared at her struggling against the many ants, she grinned, "Oh yes! How could I forget that?"

With a snap of her finger, the ants slowly started to morph, causing me to struggle even more. This is when I started to panic; I gulped pushing against the many glowing ants.

I tightly closed my eyes, and breathed in and out.

_Please, don't let her me right. Please, don't let it be…_

I held my breath, waiting, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes, and gasped. Surrounding me in the air, were thousands of needles.

My breath caught up in my throat, and they slowly moved closer to my body. My eyes left the needles to catch a small glimpse of my mom in front of me with a smirk. "W-why are you d-doing this? Don't you love us!"

She rolled her eyes at me, and moved her hand so the needles moved an inch more, "I've never loved a single soul my whole life."

"B-but.."

"But what?" She said harshly, "I don't love. Love's for the weak and I'm not weak. My name is known throughout the grand line. I'm beyond powerful and can take out any man or woman with a flick of my wrist."

I moved my hands behind my back the bat in both hands; quietly I thought of a shield and concentrated hard.

"When I was younger, I found a fruit in the forest. Little did I know it has a devil fruit, a very powerful one. I lived in a poor run down island, so I barely got anything to eat. Even though the fruit was very foreign to me and was extremely bitter, I still ate it. The next morning I woke up, and my body felt stronger."

I felt the wood form against my back, and I waited for the exact moment to continue it around my body so she wouldn't notice.

"It was the Terror-Terror Fruit."

She closed her eyes and I smirked, "It lets me control my enemy's deepest fear."

I formed the wood against me and ran forward, running straight into her.

She growled, pushing me off of her, the wood forming back into a bat. I gripped it firmly swinging at her with everything I had.

Her hand shot up, and grabbed firm hold of the bat stealing it from my hand throwing it off.

She grinned, "You're pathetic."

I glared at her ignoring her comment, "So you didn't disappear like dad said, you came back here!"

She shook her head, "I didn't even wanted to be near that world, and I was forced to."

I smirked, "So you're not that strong."

She glared, throwing a kick my way quickly I ducked moving away from her. "I was forced by your father. It had nothing to do with my strength, you pathetic worm!"

"Worm? Honestly is that all you can come up with?"

She glared, "You're father also has eaten a devil fruit, he's allowed to transfer people from world to world."

"So, he's the reason you left."

She smirked, "And the reason you're here."

"Why would he want Ryan and me here?"

She smirked, pushing on the ground jumping up onto a building, "All in good time, my daughter."

I was about to follow her, when thousands of sharp objects were shoved into my back, "Next time, watch your back."

-Ryan's POV-

I kicked another hunter in the head sending him into the hunter next to him. Quickly I pushed myself forward running towards where Jamie was last. I gasped at the sight; Jamie was on the ground thousands of small needles in her back.

Quickly I pulled them all out and turned her around, "Jamie! Are you alright!?"

Her eyes where slightly open and her lips were quivering, "R-ryan.."

"What? What happened?"

"I-it was m-mom."

"Jamie, but.."

"No!" She yelled.

I jumped back from surprise and stared at her, "Jamie.."

"It was her! Yet, it wasn't her!"

I stared at her sadly, she looked completely terrified.

"How?"

She stared at me and then tried sitting up with much difficulty do to the loss of blood from her back.

"Jamie, we need to get you out of here."

I moved forward swiping her up in my arms, and ran over to Zoro skidding to a stop. He had blood on his face and Ms. Monday was on the ground with foam coming from her mouth.

I held on to Jamie tight, and stood next to Zoro. He smirked at the only people left, Ms. Wednesday, Mr. Nine, and Mr. Eight.

"Boss asked us to take care of this town.. Yet we were defeated by you three." Mr. Eight glared at us, "This will create a problem with our responsibility."

Mr. Eight quickly blew into his instrument, sending us flying. He landed swiftly, Jamie still securely in my hands. Zoro turned to stare at me for the first time sense I first appeared by his side. His eyes widened, "What happened to Jamie?!"

I gulped, "She said it was our mom."

Zoro looked towards me confusedly, "Why would your mom hurt her?"

I shrugged, "Better question, why is she even here when she disappeared 8 years ago?"

"You should be paying attention to what is going on."

We both looked up and saw Mr. Nine on the roof of the building in back of us. He jumped down, "Steel bat ultimate technique!"

Felt something moving around in my hand and glanced down at Jamie, pulling herself from my grip. "Jamie!"

She moved to her feet, and swayed from a moment, before a bat pushed through the palm of her hand. She jumped in front of Zoro blocking Mr. Nine's bat with her own.

They pushed against each other before they split apart. "This bat is made of steel, there's no way your wooden bat will win!"

She glared at him, breathing heavily, "That's w-what you think."

With one quick movement, her bat was swung and just barely stopped before hitting him in the head; he smirked moving his bat to hit her in the stomach.

She pushed back blocking it with her own bat, she moved it away from his and shot it forward into his stomach like a stick.

He gasped pushing back by the force before running at her. She was breathing heavily waiting for him to come close enough to her, but Zoro moved in front of her sending him flying.

"You shouldn't be fighting right now."

She leaned against his back, "Don't m-make me h-hit you."

He smirked, looking around, "Who's next?"

Ms. Wednesday stood on top of a duck smirking, "I am prepare to die!"

I tilted my head to the side, "When did she get that thing?"

She turned to both of us, and started swaying her body back and forth. "Look at my body closely! Confusing Dance!"

Zoro and I fell to the ground, and Jamie just stood there ignoring the whole battle.

I jumped back up, shaking me head glaring at her. She smirked, spinning a string with a small sharp knife like thing around her finger, "Let's end this with… flying fang!"

With one swift movement from the duck, it ran forward missing all of us completely, "What are you doing?!"

I shook my head, "What's with these people?"

Jamie laughed faintly, "T-their special."

I lightly smiled hearing the fear escaping her voice more and more. "Jamie, maybe you should rest we only have one more person to take care of."

Zoro butted in the conversation, "You stay with her Ryan. I got Mr. Eight."

I nodded walking towards my sister, carefully helping her onto my back from a piggy back ride. Before we got to far, I heard Zoro yell. I stopped in my tracks and looked back towards where the fight was.

"Should we go back?"

Jamie nodded against my back, "O-okay."

I sighed, turning around and running back. "Zor-"

I stopped when I finally reached him and saw four bodies on the ground in front of him.

"Hey."

Jamie peaked over my shoulder and rested her head there, I spoke up again, "What's Luffy doing here?"

Zoro turned and stared at us, "Ms. Wednesday tried to use him against me."

"A-and he's still s-sleeping?"

Zoro nodded, and took a swig of the alcohol in his hand. I glanced down at the ground and saw everyone slowly starting to get back up. I heard coughing from next to me; I glanced over and saw Jamie next to me.

"You okay?"

She smiled, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine, I think the bleeding stopped. She didn't shove the needles in that far."

I nodded smiling at her turning back to the people below.

Two new people stood in front of the three struggling fighters. "Mr. Five! Ms. Valentine!"

"More baroque works agents?"

I answered my sister with a small nod, "I think so."

Mr. Five had a pair of dark sunglasses on, and a long black trench coat. He was the first to speak, "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"

Ms. Valentine was the next to speak. She had a short dress on, and a hat covering her short her. "That's the difference between you and us!"

She giggled, twirling around an umbrella in her hand. Mr. Eight glared at her, "You came here just to laugh at us?"

"We came here from our duty, you shouldn't ask such things."

Mr. Nine sat up staring at Ms. Valentine, "Thank you very much! With your abilities those people will be defeated without a doubt."

Mr. Five sneered at them, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You said you came here to help?" Mr. Nine sputtered out.

"You think we came to the grand line just to do that?" Ms. Valentine giggled.

Mr. Nine stared at them confused, "Then what are you doing here!"

"Don't you have any brains? The boss sent us because someone knows our secret. Our company goes by, 'everything must be secret!', No one should know about our pasts or anyone's identity."

Mr. Five crossed his arms and continued, "That person knows the real identity of the boss, and that's not allowed."

"When we investigated we found out that someone was sneaking into Baroque Works."

Mr. Nine's hands shot up from his side, "Even though I wear a crown it's not me!"

Ms. Valentine laughed, "We're not talking about you."

Zoro took the last sip of his drink and looked down at Luffy, "We should get him out of there."

Mr. Five smirked, "The betrayers are the two that disappeared from Alabasta!"

Mr. Eight stood up, and quickly jumped in front of Ms. Wednesday, bullets shot from his hair towards Mr. Five, "I won't let you touch her!"

Ms. Wednesday gasped, "Igarum!"

He turned around, "Escape!"

"Zoro, I'll get Luffy." I spoke up, "You take Jamie down."

Zoro nodded grabbing Jamie, and I jumped down ignoring the fight best as I could.

I grabbed Luffy dragging him away from the battle but not before hearing one last thing from Ms. Valentine, "The traitors are Igarum, the leader of the royal guard of Alabasta and The princess of Alabasta, Vivi Nefertari!"

* * *

LE GASP! :O  
I learned something funny today, let's just say it'll be interesting to write now.  
I hoped you enjoyed it! The next one should be out soon, I swear!

Sofi Bleuphyre: I was doing that as I wrote that! Thank you! I like the bat too. xD

Thomas Drovin: Damn, you're good. ;) But sadly, I like more twists then that so, there's a few more that will appear in the next few. And you'll find out why, in a little bit! Oh really? I'll go check them out! :D

Pirateking1: Thank you for voting again! I put up different ones I thought of this time! :D Because, evil laughs are fun. xD

Thank you for reviewing! Have a good day everyone!


	13. Chapter 12: Princess

**JLB: Hey guys! It feels good to get a break to actually write! :) Let's get started with the poll!  
****Ryan: By 12 tonight, the poll will be closed. So go vote! The top three, even if there's a tie will be the only ones that get written.  
****Jamie: Right now, Pre-Robin and Ryan is in the lead, followed by JamiexSanji and The Twins Devil Fruits.  
****JLB: So go vote! And enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-Jamie's POV-

I looked up at Zoro, "Did they just say a princess?"

He glanced down at me, and shook his head, "Yup."

I shrugged then looked around, "You know, you can put me down."

Quickly I was set down on my feet, and I laughed, "Embarrassed are we?"

Just as he turned to face me to say something he stopped in mid track and looked down, Igarum holding on to his foot. I raised an eye brow down at the man, before turning to see Ryan come up with Luffy being dragged behind him.

"Hey." I smiled at my brother, and started to wave only to have my back fire up in pain.

"Are you okay?"

I smiled at him, "Fine. Just remind me not to wave anymore."

He smiled lightly and nodded, and we both turned to Zoro and Igarum.

"Please protect the princess! There will be great reward! Just protect her!"

"Reward?"

I turned slightly to see a grinning Nami sitting on a barrel next to us, "That's interesting! How about 1 billion beri?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's good to see you're still the same."

Igarum started coughing, "One… billion?!"

Zoro turned to her, "Didn't you get drunk and pass out?"

She grinned, "I couldn't sleep well in a town that welcomed pirates!"

"I pretended the whole thing!"

I shook my head at her with a smile, then she looked down at Igarum, "So how 'bout it? If you don't give me 1 billion beri, the princess will die for sure."

I shook my head, "Wow. Just wow."

She ignored me and listened to Igarum, "How am I going to find that kind of money?!"

"So, you're princess is worthless with money?"

"If you help the princess you can deal with her directly!"

"So we have to help the princess first?"

I felt something shaking in my pocket, my hand dove down into my pocket pulling out the small piece of paper that seemed to be forgotten over the last few events.

The first two lines where at full glow, and the third was faintly glowing.

"Uh, Nami?"

She turned to me, "What?"

"We have to help the princess."

"What? Why?"

I turned the piece of paper around and pointed to the third line, "It just started acting up in my pocket. To be honest, I kind of forgot about it with all the fights and what not."

She shook her head, and turned to Igarum, "Fine. We'll help your princess. But that doesn't mine it's going to be for free."

Everything went quiet then Nami pointed to the way the princess ran off to, "Zoro, go get her!"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO!?"

"Fine, Ryan and Zoro go get her."

"HEY, WHY DON'T YOU!?"

"I'm fine with going."

"RYAN, DON'T SIDE WITH HER! SHE'S USING US TO GET HER MONEY!"

"And?"

I shook my head at them, "AND YOU'RE SELFISH!"

Nami glared at him, "WHAT? I JUST ASKED YOU TO HURT SOMEONE!"

"I HATE BEING USED! DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT STUPID COOK!"

"Are you afraid you're going to lose to them?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I said, are you afraid you're going to lose to them?"

I turned my attention to the now awake Luffy. He stood up with a yawn, and I laughed. His whole body had expanded due to the amount of food he had eaten. He started wobbling forward, mumbling something about a bathroom.

"Besides! You still owe me!"

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to Ryan, "There still going at it?"

He nodded, shaking his head, "We're wasting time her with them fighting."

I nodded in agreement, tuning Zoro and Nami back in.

"I said you had to pay 3 times interest! You still owe me 200,000 beri!"

His jaw dropped, "I don't have to actually pay you that, do I?!"

"Yes, you do!"

"What?!"

Her face became serious, "You can't even keep one promise?"

Zoro stared at her defeated and shocked.

"If you do what I say, you won't have to pay."

Zoro stomped off and Ryan quietly but quickly followed, "YOU WONT DIE PEACIFULLY!"

Nami grinned, "That's right I may be in hell."

I shook my head and turned to Igarum, he was rambling about something.

"What's that?"

He turned to me, "If only I was stronger! Then I could protect the princess!"

"Don't worry, Zoro is a pretty good fighter."

I nodded with Nami, "And Ryan's kinda good."

Nami shook her head at me and turned back to Igarum, "The princess must survive!"

Nami stared at him shocked for a minute before turning to me, "What happened to you?"

I looked up at her and smiled, "Just a scratch."

"Turn around."

I raised an eyebrow at her then slowly turned around, she quickly lifted up the back of my shirt, which happened to be stained with blood not to mention the shirt's white.

She gasped, "How'd you get all of these tiny wounds?'

"I was helping Zoro and Ryan fight everyone, and I was attacked by someone."

She turned me around, "Who?"

I looked down at the ground and sighed, "My mom."

"What? How is that even possible you're not from this world!"

"Apparently my families a lot more screwed up then I thought."

"Care to explain?"

I sighed, "I'll say the basics. My dad and mom apparently come from this world, but my father ate a devil fruit which gave him the power to go from world to world. He somehow forced my mom, who also ate a fruit called the Terror-Terror Fruit. She's able to control people's worse fears. When I was younger I was terrified of needles, which I've grown out of. But, my mom still used that information and attacked me."

She stayed quite for a minute and then spook, "So, you're mom attacked you?"

I looked down at the ground, "Everything was lie. Her disappearance, her being a loving caring mother. Everything was just a lie."

"What about your dad?"

"I never really had a close relationship with him; Ryan had a little better one. But really he was always busy. So, was my mom but that's why I'm so grateful I had a twin. We've been so close sense we were kids because really, we were all we had."

"Yeah, but do you think he's here?"

I bite my lip, "I actually have no idea."

Nami sighed and turned to Igarum and back to me, "Do you think you're parents could be like Mr. Nine and Ms. Wednesday?"

I tilted my head to the side, and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Nami turned to Igarum, "What can you tell us about Baroque Works?"

"It's a secret criminal organization. No one knows the boss. We basically investigate, murder, pirate hunt, and steal. We follow the boss's orders without question."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why would you listen to some guy you don't even know?"

"The main goal of Baroque works is to create a dream country. Boss convinced everyone that they would have a high rank when his dream country is created."

I nodded and Nami quietly said, "So, that's why."

"His code number is Mr. Zero. So the lower the number the better they fight. Especially 5 and under, they all will have super human powers."

"So they ate devil fruits?"

He nodded at me, "Correct."

Nami opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ryan's voice appearing out of no where.

Suddenly he ran into me stopping himself, panting only a little bit. I tilted my head, "Ryan?"

"Luffy… and Zoro… they're fighting…"

Nami glared down at him over my shoulder, "WHAT? WHY?"

"Luffy thinks… he attacked everyone… for no reason…!"

"Did you tell him they were pirate hunters?!"

"He won't listen!"

I shook my head, "Let's go, without a doubt, they'll listen to you Nami."

She glared at the ground, and nodded stomping forward. I quietly followed and Ryan quickly led the way.

I heard the screams from Zoro and then some from Luffy and shook my head. "Nami do you…"

I stopped and looked around, "Nami?"

I looked ahead and saw Nami punching both Luffy and Zoro in the head. I laughed walking forward.

"STOP BEING STUPID."

Nami put her hands on her hips, "As long as you can protect that girl, everything will be fine!"

She grabbed them both by the collars on their shirts, "I was so close to losing 1 billion beri!"

Ryan and I laughed at the two from behind Nami, "Why are you protecting me?"

I looked up at the Princess on her duck thing, and listened to her continue, "What are you talking about?"

Nami let go of both boys, "That's right. We need to talk, Princess. How about a negotiation?"

She stared at us confused, "Negotiation?"

Nami glared down at the still fighting Zoro and Luffy, and punched them swiftly in the head. "STOP!"

--

Everyone quieted down, and Nami quickly explained to Luffy that everyone was a pirate hunter on this island, and he quickly burst out laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I thought you guys did it because they didn't have your favorite food!"

Zoro glared at Luffy, "Don't compare me to you."

I laughed at them and turned to the Princess and Nami.

"That's impossible," she said, "but thank you for saving me."

"Why? It's just 1 billion beri; you're a princess, aren't you?"

She stared at us seriously, "Do you know of Alabasta?"

Nami shrugged, "Never heard of it."

"It use to be the most peaceful nation and most civilized of the Grand Line."

"Used to?" I repeated.

"What happened?" Ryan asked from next to me.

"During these past 3 years, the citizens stared to become restless and disturb the nation. Then one day, I heard about 'Baroque Works'. I learned everyone had been persuaded by this group. Besides that, I don't know much. So we can't really do anything about it. So I asked Igarum to help me, he's the one who has taken care of me since I was a kid."

Luffy tilted his head, "That old man with curly hair?"

The princess nodded to him then continued, "With a little rumor we couldn't do much, so we joined Baroque Works and tried to dig up any secrets we could."

"You're a brave princess."

I nodded in agreement with Zoro, "Usually princess are lame and all they do is get kidnapped."

Nami stood up from her seat on a barrel, "Wait, the purpose of Baroque Works is to build a dream country isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes, the boss used that to persuade the people. But the actual goal of Baroque Works is to conquer Alabasta! I have to hurry up and warn everyone; if I can't everyone will fall for their plan!"

Nami nodded, "I understand now. Such a chaotic nation wouldn't have that much money."

Luffy spook up from next to me, "So, who's the boss?"

The princess's hands quickly went into the air, "Its better you not know that! This is the only thing I cannot tell you it could cost you your life!"

Nami laughed, "It's good you're not telling us!"

I nodded, "Anyone who wants to take over a country has to be strong."

She nodded, "That's right no matter how strong you are, no one can compare to 'Crocodile' one of the seven warlords of the sea!"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

* * *

**Review Replying Time!**

Pirateking1: No Robin yet! Just got to wait a little tiny bit longer. :D Thank you for reviewing!  


**Sofi Bleuphyre: I like "Dun dun dun" endings. xD I think this one deserved it too. Thanks for reviewing :D  
**

**Thomas Drovin: Thank you! I love creating all of these devil fruits, I actually have one in mind for a different story. xD But, first I need to keep writing this one up! You were close! But still both of the parents have a lot more surprises ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Swordsgirl96: Thank you! I had fun thinking of that fruit, and it's powers. I wuv Carue! xD I was actually thinking of doing that too! Haha. And it's okay! Thanks for reviewing! **

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Let's just hope I don't get to much homework this week, like I did last week D: That's why this took so long!**


	14. Chapter 13: Ms All Sunday!

Jamie: Hello, Jess Likes Biting is currently unavailable.  
Ryan: Unavailable being tied up in her basement.  
Jamie: So we took over!  
Ryan: So enjoy the story!  
Jamie: Oh! And JLB does not own One Piece.

* * *

I blinked to myself; my brother was next to me with the same reaction. We slowly turned and faced each other with confused looks then looked back to everyone, "Warlord?"

Nami completely ignored us, "HEY WHAT'S WITH THE VULTURE AND OTTER DIDN'T THEY JUST RUN OFF TO TELL THE BOSS WE KNOW HIS SECRET!?"

The princess looked terrified, "I'm sorry!"

"Is that all you have to say!?"

Nami let go of the Princess's shirt and feel to the ground with tears in her eyes, "We haven't even been here that long, and one of the seven warlords of the sea want us dead!"

Zoro smirked, "I never thought we'd be able to meet them this quickly."

Luffy nodded, "I wonder what kind of person he is?"

Nami glared at them both, "SHUT UP!"

"I don't think they're going to tell us."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

Nami turned away from us and started walking off, "Thank you for everything even though it was a short amount of time."

Luffy tilted his head to the side, "Where are you going Nami?"

She kept up her pace, "He still doesn't know my face, it'd be best to leave now."

I watched as the otter turned around 5 note books, each of them having a picture of us.

"Wow, he's pretty good."

I nodded with my brother. Nami stomped back tears in her eyes, "This means I can't escape!"

Zoro sweat dropped, "Where would you escape to?"

The princess looked down sadly, "I'm sorry!"

Zoro looked to Ryan, Luffy, and I, "So this means we're on Baroque Works' black list."

Luffy grinned, "This is so exciting!"

"EVERYONE PLEASE, DO NOT WORRY!"

I turned my head and instantly started laughing.

Igarum was dressed up in the same thing the Princess (I forgot her name) was, make-up and all! "I have a plan!"

Luffy laughed, "Nice dress!"

"Why are dressed like that?"

I nodded with her, what does cross dressing have to do with this Crocodile?

"Listen to me. If you're on Baroque's black list, sooner or later they'll send someone to follow you. Mr. Five's couple is still unconscious which is good."

Oh yeah, I forgot about them.

"Let me tell you something right now! Because he's a Warlord of the sea the government doesn't want him! But when he was a pirate, 80 million beri was on his wanted poster!"

He coughed slightly then turned to Luffy, "How about the deal then?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side, "What deal?"

Zoro pointed to the princess, "He wanted us to take that girl home."

I nodded, "She's also part of the second riddle."

Luffy shrugged, "Sure why not."

Nami glared at him, "THAT'S 4 TIMES AS BIG AS ARLONG'S REWARD JUST SAY NO!"

"Princess, please give me an eternal pose?"

Nami turned from her spot on the ground to face Igarum with tears falling down her face, "Eternal Pose?"

He looked at her confused, "What you don't know?"

She shook her head.

"It's a permanent log pose; a regular one will guide you from island to island right? This log pose will only record the magnetic frequency of one island, and will record it forever. No matter where you are, it will always lead you there. That's why it's an eternal pose; this one has recorded the frequency for Alabasta."

Nami had now stood up and stopped her crying.

"Listen to me Princess Vivi," That's her name! Vivi! "I will disguise myself as you and take these dummies back to Alabasta. When Baroque's Work is chasing me, you go with these pirates and take a regular route."

He gritted his teeth, "I've never been that route but I think you will only pass 2-3 islands before you reach Alabasta. I hope to see you return safe."

He turned to us, "Please take care of the Princess."

Luffy grinned, "The dress really does suite you."

I laughed, "Luffy, it's not actually a dress."

He just continued grinning to himself. "I don't think he heard you."

I turned to Ryan, "I believe you're right."

"Please take good care of yourself Princess; I'm almost positive there will be obstacles on the way. Be safe."

Vivi shook his out stretched hand, "You too."

Igarum climbed onto his ship and was off. Luffy waved towards the now far away ship, "He was cool till the last minute."

Vivi smiled to herself lightly, "He was someone I could really count on."

I smiled at Princess Vivi, and jumped at the movement in my pocket. I shoved my hand into it and pulled out the piece of paper only to have it turn to ashes in my hands.

Ryan watched as they floated down to the ground, "Well, looks like that was is completed."

"I guess so, huh?"

Nami turned to us, "Wha-"

She was cut off by a large explosion, from where Igarum ship was.

I gulped, as everyone watched in amazement. Someone growled from beside me, "Damnit! Someone found him!?"

Luffy glared dangerously out at sea, smoke blowing into the air darkening the already dark night sky. "This is too much!!"

I turned to Nami quickly, "Is the log pose ready?"

She nodded quickly, "Its okay now!"

Zoro jumped at that, "Alright grab the princess and let's go!"

Everything happened quickly then. Nami grabbed the princess, Luffy and Ryan came to the ship with Sanji being dragged by his foot and Usopp being dragged by his nose.

The ship was already ready to sail by the time everyone joined me and Zoro at the ship, and we were out at sea. Usopp and Sanji glared at Ryan and Luffy, "WE CAN'T WE STAY?!"

"THEY HAD GIRLS!"

"Wait! Where's Carue!"

I turned to Vivi and pointed next to me, "You mean the duck?"

A stress mark appeared above both Nami and Vivi, "UOU WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!"

Zoro shrugged, "He was here before both of us."

By this time, everyone had become more calm. Luffy leaned over the railing that was across from the galley, "How many people will follow us?"

The princess shrugged, "I'm not sure, there are about 2000 people working for Baroque Works and many towns like Whisky Peak. I think maybe like 1000?"

Nami sighed, "All because we know who the boss is."

I leaned against the mast hearing all the protests still being yelled by Usopp and Sanji. Ryan sighed from next to me, "Did someone tell them?"

Zoro nodded, "Nami did."

Luffy was now down on the deck with everyone else, hands in his pockets. "Hey look, it's almost morning."

I smiled, "Looks like we made it, clear of any enemies."

"Oh, don't hit that rock." Everyone's head snapped to the railing where Luffy was just moments before, "I'm so glad I found you!"

Everyone gasped; up on the railing sat a girl that looked to be in her 20s. She had shoulder length black hair, and a purple cowboy hat firmly on her head. Her torso was barely covered in a purple top, and a matching purple mini skirt. A pair of cowboy boats placed on her feet.

She smirked, "I like this ship."

She glanced at the Princess dangerously, "I just met Mr. Eight over there. Oh, hello Ms. Wednesday."

Luffy glared at her, "WHO SAID YOU COULD COME ON MY SHIP?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Nami glanced over to Vivi, "Who she is and why is she here?!"

"Ms. All Sunday!"

* * *

Jamie: Lee gasp!  
Ryan: Why did Jess say she was important?  
Jamie: -shurg- Hell if I know.  
Ryan: Oh well..  
Nami: You guys should be replying to reviews.  
Jamie: Oh yeah!  
Nami: And telling them about the one-shots.  
Ryan: I'll do that. One shots are being re-written. They weren't good, plain and simple.  
Jamie: Now review time!

Sofi Bleuphyre: Only few Princesses really impress me.

Thomas Drovin: Yup, we do! With Luffy, it wont be that hard at all! I mean, I've barely seen him fight. But I'm sure Luffy can do something. :D

Pirateking1: Who's Robin? –tilts head- Jess had a lot more then homework to deal with sadly. But she got this out! I think out loud, so what?!

Jamie: Well, I think I did a pretty damn good job with replying.  
Ryan: Not to many insults, I'm proud.  
Jamie: Whythankyou. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry it was short.


	15. Chapter 14: Giant Turtles

Disclaimer: No owny One Piece.  
Claimer: Ryan and Jamie  
Sorry 'bout the wait.  
Ryan's POV

* * *

Vivi clenched her jaw, "I followed her, that's how I found out who the boss was."

Ms. All Sunday laughed, "Actually, I let you follow me."

Luffy tilted his head, "So, she is a good person?"

Vivi glared at her, "I knew that! And you're the one who told boss about me, aren't you?!"

Luffy scratched his head, "So she's bad?"

Jamie hit her head, "I'm so confused."

I watched Ms. All Sunday smirk at us, something, something was different about her. Like, somehow she would come to be less of a threat. Yet, she would defiantly be an enemy to us, not only because she's part of Baroque Works. She tapped her fingers against her knee. Everyone slowly moved to get ready to attack. Jamie had her hands behind her back, a bat forming from her hand.

"What do you want from me?!" Vivi growled at her.

She smiled it wasn't the happy type of smile either, more of a mocking type of smile, "I felt you worked pretty hard, so I decided to help you."

She rested her elbow on her knee, and her chin rested against her hand, "However, a princess joining the enemy to save her country was a pretty dumb thing to do."

Vivi glared, "Stop insulting me!"

Those three words seemed to trigger everyone; Jamie held her bat firmly on her shoulder ready to jump at her at anytime. Zoro was next to Jamie his hand on his sword, ready to unsheathe it at anytime. Sanji was on her right, and Usopp was on her left sling shot out in ready. I was behind her within a second, ready to attack, Nami still on the deck with her staff.

Usopp looked to Sanji, "You're here because you know what we have to do right?"

Sanji glared at Ms. All Sunday, "No, but it seems that this girl is a threat to my beloved Ms. Wednesday, so I can't let her live."

I held my fist up ready to go at anytime she made a wrong move, she glanced back at us, "Don't point those things at me they're dangerous."

And with those words I felt myself being thrown back onto the deck, Sanji and Usopp going with me. I heard gasps from everyone as all three of us hit the deck with a loud, "thump".

Zoro glared up at her, "This must be your devil fruit power!"

Jamie also joined in, "What is it!"

From somewhere next to me I heard Sanji gasp, "Wow! She really is beautiful!"

I glanced up at her also, even though I couldn't really deny the fact he was right, I rolled my eyes at him. "Sanji, just remember she's the enemy."

She still held the mocking smile as she glanced down at us all, "Don't worry I haven't received an order yet, no need to worry."

Luffy's hat was lifted off his head and someone brought up to Ms. All Sunday's awaiting hand. "So, Monkey D. Luffy, you're the captain?"

Wrong move on her part.

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAT RIGHT NOW!! YOU REALLY ARE OUR ENEMY AFTER ALL! WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME AND GET IT!"

She set his head on top of her own, "You are so unlucky to help the princess and become the enemy of Baroque's Work and you too, princess. You only have few pirates to take care of you."

Jamie growled as she continued, "Especially were you are headed. Little Garden is your next destination. You all probably won't even make it to Alabasta to even see Crocodile's face."

Luffy glared at her, "GIVE ME BACK MY HAT!"

Usopp glared at Luffy, "You i-idiot! You r-really are c-crazy!"

Zoro glanced at him, "Why are you hiding again?"

She snapped her fingers and Luffy's hat was back on his head, "You really are crazy."

Vivi held out her hand and stared at the eternal pose, "Huh?"

She looked down at her, "If you have that then you can over come the obstacle because that will bring you directly to Alabasta. The boss doesn't even know the way there, so we can't follow you."

This time Nami tilted her head, "So, is she good?"

I stood off the ground next to Nami, "Who knows."

"I think it's a trap." Zoro stated firmly.

Jamie nodded her head with him.

She kept the smile, "I'll let you decide if it is or not."

"Don't worry about that!"

I glanced over to Luffy as his arm stretched out and took a firm hold on the compass, and with one squeeze it was crushed in his fist. Nami gasped, kicking him in the face, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Nami pointed up to Ms. All Sunday, and glared down at Luffy with shark like teeth, "SHE JUST PROVIDED US WITH AN EASY WAY OUT, AND YOU JUST DESTROYED IT! IF SHE REALLY IS GOOD WE JUST LOST A GOOD OPPRITUNITY!"

Luffy glared up at the Baroque's Work member, "YOU DON'T HAVE A RIGHT TO DECIDE OUR ROUTE!"

She glanced down at him, "Really? That's a pity."

Nami glared at him, "YOU'RE CRAZY!"

Luffy clamped his teeth together, "I hate her, and she bombed curly hair man's ship!"

She stood from her seat, "I don't mind a person with such a great spirit, if you are luck we will meet again."

Luffy folded his arms, "Who wants to meet you?"

She jumped off the ship, onto a giant turtle waiting in the water.

"Whoa!"

Within seconds, Luffy and Jamie were hanging off the railing watching the turtle go, "What a huge turtle."

Jamie nodded in agreement with our Captain.

Vivi's hand clenched into fists at her side, "What is that woman thinking.."

Nami put her hands on her hips, "Don't worry about that."

Zoro leaned against the mast, "There's someone on our ship just like that."

Usopp tilted his head, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Jamie turned to Luffy, "I'm bored."

"I'm hungry."

Vivi looked to the ground sadly, "I actually don't think I should go with you guys. I'll cause so much trouble."

Nami put her finger on Vivi's forehead to get her attention, "It's you fault anyway, you followed us."

"Why is there a duck on the ship?"

"Quack!"

Vivi bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"SANJI, ITS MORNING COOK US BREAKFAST!"

Nami smiled at Luffy then back down to Vivi, "He seems not to care."

-After everything is explained to Usopp and Sanji, Jamie's POV-

I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at the disappearing island. It hasn't really hit me yet, I don't understand why.. But I still feel like I want to look for her. To look for my mother.

Yet, I found her. And she's completely different. And no one believes me; well actually I think Nami does. Ryan thinks I was probably just seeing things. But I know that was my mother.

She had the same green eyes, yet they're more dangerous looking now, not the ones that were caring.

I closed my eyes tightly ignoring the conversation taking place behind me.

_She grinned, "You're pathetic."_

_I glared at her ignoring her comment, "So you didn't disappear like dad said, you came back here!"_

_She shook her head, "I didn't even wanted to be near that world, and I was forced to."_

So, how did she get back? If she was forced by our father to get her, how did she get back without his so called devil fruit power? I bit my lip, is he here to?

Was he good or bad? I shook my head, why did life all of a sudden get so confusing. I felt a tear trail down my cheek, my head throbbed. I closed my eyes and thought to myself.

If she's just as famous as she said she was, then maybe someone has heard of her!

I jumped off the deck and faced Vivi, everyone stopped conversing the last thing to be said was, "Because seven magnetic fields caused it to be chaos."

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "You okay, Jam?"

I shook my head, what was I doing? "I'm fine!"

I grinned at everyone and they continued. Ryan seemed to keep his eye on me; I looked down half listening to everyone. I'll try not to let this worry me. Maybe if I do that, no one will notice.

Vivi continued, "You still need to be careful though. Even though you won't face anymore forces of nature, there will still be other things in our way. The only thing you need to remember is not to underestimate the sea."

Sanji danced onto the deck, "Anyone want some drinks?"

I can't worry let anyone, we have enough to worry about with Princess Vivi. I smiled joining everyone on the deck, jumping over grabbing a drink that was handed off to me. I took a sip, smiling thanks to Sanji.

Maybe, I can just act like nothing's wrong, I'm good at that.

Luffy grinned at Usopp, "Can you make me a fishing pole?"

"I'll build the best fishing pole I can!"

I jumped up off the deck and ran over to the railing next to Sanji, "Look at that dolphin!"

I grinned at him, "It's adorable!"

As it got closer over us, I stared at it blankly, "It's big."

Luffy grinned, "LET'S RUN AWAY!"

Everyone quickly snapped into gear, a few minutes later we made it clear of the huge dolphin. I looked over to Ryan, "What is it with large animals in this adventure?"

He smiled lightly, "At least it's interesting."

I nodded, "You know, you should keep track of everything we go through! You could write a book like you always wanted to do!"

He grinned this time, "You're right!"

"Jamie, Ryan!"

We both turned and stared at Luffy, "Yeah?"

He grinned holding out the paper from earlier, "Read the next riddle!"

Ryan took it from his hand, and read it out loud to everyone, Vivi confused until Nami explained our situation.

"_The next surprise shall be big  
__The prince will lead, with the twig  
__Next the island of winter  
__Steal yourself a doctor."_

Usopp had tears in his eyes, "What do you think it means by big surprise?"

"The prince and twig?"

Nami turned to Vivi, "Is there any Prince's after you?"

She shook her head, "Why would we need to steal ourselves a doctor?"

"NAMI LOOK AN ISLAND!"

Nami held up her wrist and smirked, "Looks like that's the next island."

We stood watching the island come closer, "The second island of the grand line!"

* * *

Sorry about the wait and the lame-ness of the new riddle :D  
review reply time!

tojaka: Hehe, thank you for the review! :D

Thomas Drovin: Hiya! :D Thanks for the review!

Pirateking1: I know! I'm pumped! :D Thansk for the review, and sorry about Jamie replyign last time. xD She's going to be getting pay back in the next few chapters, hehe.

Sofi Bleuphyre: Yes she is! :) I like "dun dun dun" Chapter endings. :D

Thank you for reviewing, and added this onto your alerts or favorites! :D It means a lot, oh, and when I said I'd get back at Jamie and Ryan tying me up in the basement... I meant it... Like, Super revenge.


	16. Chapter 15: The Hunt!

Hey guys! I've got a surprise for you! :D  
At the end of this chapter, there's a little gift!  
Something a little more about The Twins Devil Fruits.  
The next few chapters will have have SPECAILS!  
All of which, are the winning one shots from the poll!  
Of course I'm starting with Third Place and working my way up to 1st.  
Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece. I don't own the lyrics to 'Monster' by The Automatic either!

Little Garden!

I looked around the Island surrounding as, everyone throwing in there own two senses.

"We need to find some food considering we didn't get any in the last time."

"There's going to be monsters here."

I laughed turning and facing the shaking Usopp, "WHAT'S THAT COMING OVER THE HILL? IS IT A MONSTER? IS IT A MONSTAAA?"

Ryan grinned throwing his hand over my shoulder, "Convexed you bend, twist and shout! Twist and shout, twist and shout! Stand up brush off get moving! Get moving, get moving!"

This time both of singing the chorus, "WHAT'S THAT COMING OVER THE HILL? IS IT A MONSTER? IS IT A MONSTAA?!"

I grinned at Usopp, and he glared at us, "What are you singing?"

Ryan simply answered, "Monster."

He raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Ryan pointed into the sky, "Monster."

Everyone looks up, and gasped, Nami letting out a very short "eek". Sanji turned to her with hearts in his eyes, "You're so cute, Nami!"

I looked up to where Ryan was pointing, "That's a weird bird."

Sanji just grinned pointing up to it, "Don't worry it's just a normal bird, and this is just a normal forest."

A very large sound was heard erupting from the forest, "Is that supposed to come from a normal forest?!"

Usopp's jaw dropped in horror, "IT SOUNDED LIKE A VALCANO!"

A growl was heard on the side of the ship, everyone turned towards the forest, a wounded tiger was thrown out of the forest, "A tiger?!"

"THIS IS NOT A NORMAL FOREST!"

Usopp folded his arms and nodded to what Nami said, he smirked, "I have decided we will not go down there."

Nami then shakily smiled, "I shall stay here until the frequency of the island is memorized then quickly get out of here."

I turned towards our captain how was bouncing up and down in his seat, "Luffy? You okay?"

He ignored my question, "Sanji, prepare a lunch box."

Sanji blew out smoke from his cigarette, "A lunch box?"

He looked up at everyone with a grin, "I SMELL AN ADEVENTURE!"

I grinned pounding my fist in the air, "KICK ASS!"

Nami glared at our grins, "WAIT A MINUTE! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE GOING?!"

Luffy's grinned widened, "AN ADVENTURE! WANNA COME?"

Nami turned away from the determined captain and me, "There's no stopping them now."

Vivi looked onto us, "Can I go with you?"

Luffy continued jumping, "Sure, just come on!"

Nami's jaw dropped, "You can't go too!"

"If I don't go I'll just keep thinking! This will help me relax!"

Luffy and Vivi jumped off the boat, Carue following behind. Nami turned to me, "Weren't you going with them?"

I tapped my chin, "I'm going to go by myself!"

Nami's jaw dropped, "BY YOURSELF?!"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't think so. You by yourself in a forest like this wouldn't be a good idea."

I pouted, "Why not?"

Ryan just shook his head, I folded my hands and looked down to the ground, "You suck."

Zoro stood up and stretched, "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

"Why does he get to go alone!"

"I'm not his brother."

I pouted, "Stupid brother."

Sanji flew out of the galley, "Zoro wait!"

"Huh?"

"There's no food left, go catch an animal."

Zoro nodded and stopped in front of the forest, "I know, since your incapable of doing it yourself."

He growled, "HEY!"

Zoro looked back over his shoulder, "What?"

"Are you saying you can hunt bigger animals then me?"

"Damn right!"

"OKAY WHY DON'T WE COMPETE?!"

I smirked, jumping forward running up to Sanji and standing next to him on the deck, "I'm in!"

Ryan ran forward and jumped off the railing landing next to Zoro, "I'm in also."

I jumped off the deck and grinned. Ryan just stared at me, "You're not going alone."

I grinned, "I'm not."

Zoro, Sanji, and Ryan raised their eyebrows.

My grin widened, "I'm going with Sanji!"

Sanji had hearts appear in his eyes, "I'll protect Jamie-san!"

"NO!"

I raised an eyebrow shocked that the no not only came from Ryan, but from Zoro too.

Ryan also stopped and stared at him, he coughed slightly a light tint on his cheeks, "I'm leaving."

He quickly ran off into the forest.

I tilted my head, "What was that?"

Ryan scratched his head, "I don't really know myself."

I took this opportunity and grabbed Sanji's hand quickly disappearing into the forest, "I'll catch you later Ryan!"

After a safe distance away Jamie let go of Sanji's hand and grinned, "You ready to beat them?"

He smiled happily at me, "Of course!"

I tapped my chin, "Where should we start?"

Something loud cut off anything that was about to escape from Sanji's lips.

I tilted my head to the right looking beyond Sanji, he turned to look over his shoulder, our eyes widened.

"DINOSUAR!"

* * *

**Specail 1; Third Place  
Devil Fruits!**Side note; I couldn't write this into one shot form without it sucking. I liked this better!

**Name; **Unknown  
**Nickname;** Jamie, Jam  
**Age; **18  
**Sex; **Female  
**Family; **Twin brother, "Mother", "Father"  
**Devil Fruit Info;  
****Name; **Palo Palo Fruit or Stick Stick Fruit  
**Type; **Logia  
**Power; **Gives the eater the ability to control wood, and to control things made of wood.

**Name; **Ryan  
**Nickname; **Ry  
**Age; **18  
**Sex; **Male  
**Family; **Twin Sister, "Mother", "Father"  
**Devil Fruit Info;  
****Name; **Vite Vite Fruit or Fast Fast Fruit  
**Type; **Paramecia  
**Power; **This gives the eater super human speed.

**Author Notes;**I thought it would be funny to name Jamie's fruit, Leña Leña Fruit.  
Leña means firewood in Spanish. So a little humor, but instead I went with what it is named now.  
Palo means stick in Spanish.  
Vite means fast in French, I'm sorry but I don't take French so anyone that is or had taken French in High School tell me if I'm right?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Also, I'm not replying to my reviews this week. I can't GHOST HUNTERS AND DESTINATION TRUTH is on, which basically explains it all. I'm lucky I got this out.

THANKS GO TO SOFIE BLEUPHYRE, PIRATEKING1, AND THOMAS DROVIN FOR REVIEWING :D


	17. Chapter 16: Wax house?

Sorry for the long wait! I get way to much homework! TT  
I hope you enjoy the chapter and the specail at the end!  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but I do own Jamie and Ryan.  
OH MY GOD, I GET TO DO A REPORT ON THE PIRATE THAT ZORO WAS BASED OFF OF!! :D :D :D I'M SO EXCITED. LOL. I'M LAME.. xD

**PLEASE REMEMBER I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF THIS WILL BE SANJIxOC OR ZOROxOC.**

* * *

I stopped in my tracks, as did Sanji.

I turned and smirked at him, "Do you think we could eat it?"

He grinned, "I guess we can."

He both turned to face it, with devious smirks on our faces. The dinosaur stopped in it's tracks from chasing us. It looked at us curiously before running at us again, I lifted up my bat.

Sanji put his hands in his pockets, "Ladies first."

I grinned rushing forward, I pushed the bat forward hitting under his chin lifting it up in the air. Sanji flipped over me, kicking the dinosaur on top of its head. With one great bang, the head of the dinosaur was crushed between the ground and Sanji's foot.

He jumped off landing next to me gracefully, "We defiantly won against the shitty swordsman."

I grinned, "I think we did."

Sanji smiled at me brightly, "Let's go back to the ship!"

I smiled and nodded, walking over to the dinosaur grabbing one of his colossal arms. Sanji quickly danced over to me, "I'll do it, Jamie-san!"

I smiled, "But I can help!"

Sanji shook his head, pulling the dinosaur from me, "I'll do it."

I looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster, and pouted at him. "B-but.."

Hearts flew out of his eyes, "Alright!"

I grinned, '_Works on Ryan… and now Sanji._'

Both of us dragged it to the ship, Sanji on the way asking me if I would like to stop anytime I could. I jumped up on the ship, spinning to a stop. I looked around noticed the ship was empty. I tilted my head to the side.

Sanji walked up next to me, "Nami-swann!"

I looked up at him, my head just under his chest. "They're not here."

He tapped his finger on his chin, "Maybe they just took a walk."

I shrugged, "Or a dinosaur ate them."

Sanji had tears in his eyes, "I'll kill that dinosaur!"

I laughed loudly, "Do you think Nami would try to pay it off?"

Despite himself Sanji let out a small chuckle at my joke towards Nami.

"I'm officially bored."

Sanji laughed, leaning against the railing behind us. I tapped my chin before grinning and falling down on to the ground landing on my butt. I put my hands on the wooden deck on either side of me, and quietly concentrated on the wood beneath me before it lifted up forming into a seat.

I grinned, "I rock!"

Sanji laughed as I pumped my fist in the air.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "You're just jealous at my mad skills."

Sanji lit up a cigarette and I turned to him, "You know that's not healthy for you."

He pulled it out of his mouth and stared at it before shrugging, putting it back in. I also shrugged; it was his health not mine.

I turned towards the railing, crossing my hands on it, my chin resting on top of them. I little yawn escaped from my lips, and I stared out into the woods half expecting Nami or Usopp to come running out screaming.

Sense I've been here it's felt like I was supposed to be here all along. I've completely lost track of time here, but now that I think about it it's been maybe a week! Maybe a little more, everything that's been happening to me just makes it seem longer.

I haven't even known the Straw Hats that long yet it's felt like I've known them for a long time. I know, it kinda sounds lame, like saying "IT FEELS LIKE I'VE KNOWN YOU FOREVER".

I was taken away from my thoughts by a frustrated sigh from Sanji. I turned my head and looked up at him, "What's taking them so long? I've been waiting for a while."

Something caught my eye in the woods, I ignored it, "Maybe something happened."

He stood up straight, "Well, I can't cook this thing until they get here. We should go look for them."

I nodded my head, jumping off the ship with Sanji right behind me. I walked through the slightly think forest, before we both came to a small clearing. A twig snapped behind me, I quickly turned around to have something shiny flash from the sunlight and disappear.

Sanji started yelling to Nami and Vivi; I slowly walked to the spot before pushing through the semi-large amount of plants in my way. When I broke free of the vines, and trees in my way I saw Zoro leaning up against a tree with his bandana on, and a devious smirk playing at his lips.

I tilted my head to the side, "Zoro, you okay?"

His smirk widened and he looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, "What's up with you dude?"

He just continued walking forward and I got the urge to take a step back, but when I did my back hit a tree I swore wasn't there before.

"Uh.." I blinked slowly as he stopped in front of me, his hand reaching up and resting itself on the tree, right above my shoulder.

His usual smell of steel was gone and replaced with some sort of candle smell like, wax.

I gulped as he leaned in towards me, "Sanji?"

Just as the words left my lips, a foot connected with Zoro's head sending him flying into the tree next to us. I let out the air I didn't even know I was holding in and stood next to Sanji.

Zoro stood up and half smirked at us, why half you ask? Because half of his face was melted down into a waxy substance. So not only did he smell like wax, he was wax!

Sanji raised an eye brow from next to me, slowly the wax figure turned into a puddle of wax and shot forward moving quickly towards me.

I jumped up just as it was about to hit my feet, clinging onto Sanji. "WHY IS IT AFTER ME?!"

Sanji moved his hands to hold me bridal style, and ran through the woods, soon losing the puddle all together. I blankly stared behind us, "What the hell was that about?"

He stayed quite and I turned back around to see what was so distracting. Right in front of us was a wax little house, "What is this?"

I moved forward into the small house, "Is that tea on the table?"

Sanji grinned moving forward grabbing a cup, sipping it. I walked forward also picking up a cup cautiously, "I've never had tea before."

"It's good! Try some!"

I took a small sip, and spit it out. "EW!"

He gasped to himself, "What am I doing?! Nami and Vivi are out there and I'm drinking tea!"

We both walked for the exit, Sanji's hand about to turn the door's handle.

_RING RING_

"Huh?"

We both turned and stared at a box in the corner of the room that was ringing. Sanji lifted a snail out of the box, "A bug phone?"

I tilted my head, leaning closer into Sanji to hear what was going to be said on the phone, "Hello! This is a restaurant what would you like to order?"

A deep voice sounded from the over end, "Stop playing idiot! And give me a report!"

I gulped at the demanding-ness of the voice. "Report? Who are you?"

"It's me, Mister Zero."

**END CHAPTER  
**_Special Number 2; SanjixJamie_

I jumped up and down in my seat excitedly, as Ryan placed his hands on my shoulders to calm me, "Jamie, calm down."

I grinned up at him, and continued my bouncing. He shook his head and walked out of the galley, Luffy sat next to me soon my bouncing jumping to him. Our bounces were in unison. He grinned at me, "Why are we bouncing?"

I grinned up at him, "We get to go to a summer island!"

He grinned wider, "We do?"

I nodded furiously, "There's a beach and everything! Nami said so!"

He quickly got up and ran out the door, almost knocking the unsuspecting Sanji. He growled about to go after Luffy, until his eye caught a glimpse of me.

I smiled up at him, "Hiya!"

He quickly danced over to the table and smiled, "Hello Jamie-san!"

He sat down across from me gracefully, and I leaned in onto the table. "I have a question."

He looked at me with a curious look, "Yes, Jamie-san?"

I tapped my chin for a minute before grinning, "Do you have two eyes?"

He tilted his head to the side, "Why wouldn't I?"

I grinned, "You never show it off."

He smiled, "You always hide behind your bangs, why can't I hide behind mine?"

I pouted, "I do not!"

He shook his head, "Yes you do, just like you are right now."

I shook my head crossing my arms defensively.

He leaned in do his face was inches away from my own, "I actually find it quite cute."

I gulped, looking at him from the corner of my eye, "Oh really?"

He nodded his other hand finding its way to on top of the table reaching over to my chin, pulling me forward leaving me only centimeters away from his lips.

"Time to wake up, darling."

I closed my eyes leaning forward only to have myself being shaken, "JAMIE! WAKE UP!"

I bolted out of my hammock looking around my room, "WHA…"

I blushed furiously, "Are you okay, Jam?"

I looked up from my fascinating feet at my brother; I shook my head with a shaking smile, "N-nothing!"

He raised a brow, "I'm just going to say I believe you even though I don't. It's breakfast."

I followed my brother out of the room still in my pajamas and bit my lip. Why did that dream seem so real?

Nami stopped me before I walked in the galley, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"We're going to a summer-like island with a beach!"

My eyes widened.

* * *

Yay! I updated. :D

Pirateking1: I was thinking that too! But really wouldn't be, at least in my mind because it fills more catagories with other type of fruit then paramicia. I don't know, I just closed my eyes and landed on one, picked between the two that way. xD

Sofi Bleuphyre: GHOST HUNTERS IS AWEEEEEEEEESOME! AND DESTINATION TRUTH! :D I LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! xDDD Thank you! That does help, I shall change it to Rapide then.

Thomas Drovin: I wuv Black Hat Brad!! :D You're welcomeee! I'm so hyper right now. xD Don't mind me! hehe.

Wraith: Thank you! I will! :D

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT!


	18. Chapter 17: Together Again!

Enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece.

* * *

I gasped but quickly put a hand over my mouth.

The voice sounded off again, "Was that Ms Golden Week?"

I gulped; Sanji put the receiver to his shirt so Mr. Zero wouldn't hear us.

"Mr. Zero? As in the bad guy Vivi was talking about?"

I nodded my head, "I think so. So the person who is speaking to us now.."

"Is one of the seven warlords of the sea."

I bite my lip, and Mr. Zero continued on the other line, "I've given you you're order for a while. I would like to know the progress of it, Mr. 3."

The receiver was still pressed firmly against Sanji's chest. "Mr. 3 and Ms Golden Week must be the owner of this phone."

"They must have come here to get rid of us and Princess Vivi!" I gasped, against my own realization.

"Why don't you answer me?" His voice sent a shiver up my spine, "I'm asking you a question have you killed Princess Vivi and those kids?"

Sanji removed the cigarette from his mouth, and lifted the receiver to his mouth, "I've killed all of them. Everyone who knew your secret is dead now. We have no need to hunt for them anymore."

I smirked at Sanji's idea. If they thought we were dead, we could easily get to Alabasta without anymore interruptions.

"Is that so? I have ordered Unlucky to see you, if you have accomplished the mission or not, they will bring you that thing."

I tilted my head to the side, Sanji opened his mouth, "What thing?"

"The Eternal Pose to Alabasta."

"Eternal Pose?"

"It's time you and Ms Golden Week return to Alabasta. We need to finally accomplish our goal. I will send more details after you return here."

Two animals peeked through the wax house. I gasped, it was the otter and vulture again! Sanji stared at them confused, "What are these two creatures?"

"What happened?" We both ignored Mr. Zero and stood up facing the two animals.

With a quick movement both animals lunged forward attacking us, Sanji gasped from next to me, "What the-?!"

I felt my bat appear from my hand and quickly walked the vulture against the ground, hitting it again for good measure. I grinned and heard Sanji kick the otter twice into the ground.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? TAKE THIS YOU STUPID OTTER WITH SUNGLASSES!!"

I laughed at Sanji, but quickly covered my mouth remember Mr. Zero was on the phone.

"What is happening, why did I hear laughing?!"

Sanji panted into the phone, "Don't worry, there is nothing going on. It was just those stupid kids again, there dead now for sure."

"Still….Alive…. I thought you told me you accomplished that mission already?"

Sanji smirked, "You're I thought I did. But those kids are stronger then they look."

"You… lied to me?"

I could hear the anger dripping from his voice. I wonder if Sanji could hear it too.

"I'm sorry if you think that way, but they are now 100 percent dead. Okay?"

There was a long silence before he spoke again, "Never mind that. After you take care of everything just come to Alabasta."

Sanji sighed, "I will hang up now just incase the Marines detect anything. If they do, we'll be in some trouble. From now I will send orders by mail as usual, I wish you luck Mr. Three."

With that he hung up.

Sanji stood and looked back down at the animals, "By the way, who are they?"

I cleared my throat, "They're the ones that drew the pictures of Ryan, Zoro, Nami, Luffy, and I."

We both broke our stare as something clunked to the ground. We both looked over and gasped, "Is that the eternal pose…?!"

I leaned down and looked at the small compass in my hand; I looked back up at Sanji and grinned, "I do believe so."

We both grinned to each other, "Now that we know there's an enemy here, we should go find everyone and see if there alright."

I nodded with him and we left the small wax house and headed forward. I looked down at my shirt and saw that it was ripped; I tilted my head to the side. When did this happen?

Sanji noticed I was distracted and followed my stare at my ripped shirt which was showing quite a lot of stomach. His eyes bugged out in hearts, and I grumbled trying to push it down only to reveal some of my bra.

I crossed my arms, and growled, "I never win."

"I think you look fine Jamie-swann!"

I shook my head at the chef, and continued walking forward, "But Ryan won't."

We pushed throw the forest and I pushed one last branch out of the way and grinned.

Sanji was just ahead of me and he screamed in delight, "NAMI-SAN AND VIVI-CHAN! And other unimportant people."

I grinned at the group, Luffy was missing his shirt and showed off the muscles I didn't know he had. I gawked at him, holy Luffy!

He danced over to Nami and chanted the whole way hearts exploding from his body, "I'm so glad you're safe!"

I laughed to myself, walking up to Usopp and Luffy, "HEY GUYS!"

Luffy grinned at me, "HEY SANJI AND JAMIE!"

That's when I noticed the two giants in front of everyone, I gasped, "GIANTS!"

Sanji looked up and pointed at them with a glare, "ARE YOU MISTER THREE!?"

Nami walked up to Sanji, "How do you know Mr. 3?"

Sanji gawked at her, Nami was just in a black bra. I laughed, "Showing a little skin Nami?"

She looked over to me and grinned, "What about you, Jamie? You're showing a little more then usual."

I groaned, and folded my arms over my chest again. Ryan glared over at me, "Why is you're shirt ripped?"

I tapped my chin, "I don't really know. I think it was from when Zoro attacked me, and almost kissed me."

Ryan turned and glared at Zoro who happened to be sitting on a rock, with unmistakable speed he hit Zoro in the head, "WHEN DID YOU DO THAT?!"

He glared up at him, "I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

I laughed at them, "Did I forget to mention it was a wax Zoro?"

Ryan and Zoro glared at me, and I hoped towards Sanji and hid behind him. "Stay away fiends! STAY AWAY!"

-fgfh-

I groaned rubbing my head, "That hurt."

Ryan just laughed, I pointed up to him, "What happened to your shirt?"

He looked down, "Same thing that happened to Nami's. They were basically burned off by the wax."

Vivi interrupted us, "YOU BOTH TALKED TO MISTER ZERO?!"

Sanji smirked his jacket was now on Nami, "Yup. He thought I was Mr. 3."

"And I was Ms Golden Week."

Vivi stared down at him, "So he thinks were all dead?"

"That's what we told him." I nodded to Sanji's words.

Usopp let tears fall down his face, "Even though now one is trying to kill us, we still can't get off this island."

I tilted my head to the side, "Why do you have business here?"

They stared at Sanji and I confused, "I just got this thing."

He held up the Eternal Pose. There jaws dropped, we tilted our heads, "What's wrong?"

"THE ETERNAL POSE TO ALABASTA!" Vivi jumped forward tackling Sanji in a hug, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SANJI!"

I felt someone step beside me, I looked up to see Zoro. He handed me his shirt. "Here."

I looked down at the shirt then up at him with a grin, "Thank you, Zoro!"

I put the shirt on feeling much more comfortable with the bag white shirt then my ripped up white tank top. I slipped off the tank top under the shirt, and threw it to the ground behind me.

I grinned to myself. "Zoro, Ryan have you forgotten about our little competition?"

They both looked at his with a smirk, "We caught this huge Dinosaur."

I grinned, "Me and Sanji's is biggerrrr!"

Luffy turned and grinned at the giants, "We must leave now, goodbye!"

Everyone said there good byes, and I walked forward walking towards the location of the ship. Sanji and Zoro fought over who's dinosaur was bigger. I giggled; it almost sounded like they were fighting over whose penis was bigger. Cough, cough. I hugged the shirt I was wearing to my chest tighter, it smelt like steal. I grinned; I kind of liked the smell.

I don't think Zoro will be seeing this shirt for a while.

-jkahjskadg-

"OUR'S IS BIGGER!"

I growled staring at Zoro and Ryan with Sanji at my side.

We were currently fighting over who's catch was bigger, both were obviously equal in size. But I sure as hell wasn't going to admit it.

Luffy looked down at us from the ship, "Why argue? They both look delicious."

We turned to him and glared, "SHUT UP!"

Nami looked down at us from the galley, "Stop fighting. Just cut the parts we can eat and let's get out of here."

Sanji looked up at her with hearts in his eyes, "Yes Nami-san!"

I growled, "I still think ours is better."

Zoro looked up at Usopp, "Don't you think Ryan and I win?"

I growled, "Usopp if you say they win I will personally castrate you, twice."

He looked deathly afraid and slowly backed away, "Why don't we call it a draw?"

"THERE IS NO DRAW IN COMPETITION!"

Ryan looked up at Vivi, "Please choose a winner for us?"

She looked down at both dinosaurs and my deathly glare and gulped. "Uh.. I don't really want to choose."

Nami glared down at everyone evilly, "I said, cut up what we need and get on the ship. NOW!"

I folded my arms and ignored her, "Jamie," I looked up at her evil grin, "Get on this ship now or I'll make you wear a dress."

"YOU HEARD THE WOMAN! LET'S GET A MOVE ON CUT UP THAT DINOSAUR MEAT AND GET ON THE SHIP NOW!"

Within a few minutes everyone was on the ship and it was sailing away down the river. I shivered as the thought of me in a dress came to mind again, "I. HATE. DRESSES."

Nami grinned, "What's you're size, I have some in my room."

I glared at her, "NO."

I walked away, moving to the front of the ship next to Luffy, "Look! There are the Mister Giants there coming to say goodbye!"

I blinked at them, I still hasn't aware of there names due to the fact I was with Sanji the whole time we were here at little garden. I'll refer to them as Giant 1 and Giant 2.

Giant 1: "The small humans who came to this island…"

Giant 2: "They defended our honor with there lives."

Giant 1: "And they have a big reason to go to the next island."

Giant 1 and 2: "So no matter what will come… WE WONT LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOUR FLAG! TRUST IN US! HEAD STRAIGHT!"

Luffy nodded, "HEAD STRAIGHT!"

Nami gasped, "LOOK!"

"A GIANT SEA MONSTER!"

I folder my arms calmly, "It seems so."

"HOW CAN YOU BE CALM?!"

I turned to Usopp, "What's there to panic about?"

"HURRY CHANGE COURSE!"

I stood still, so did Luffy. I heard our captain and I wasn't gonna move. I don't know anything about those Giants but Luffy trusted them to keep heading straight!

Nami barked out orders left and right, "NO!"

Luffy just smiled, "We will head straight."

Nami glared at Luffy, "Don't be silly! This is different from Laboon!"

I walked over to her and leaned against the galley's wall next to Zoro. Ryan leaned against the mast and just stared as the Monster grew closer.

Luffy grinned at her, "Why don't you stay calm?"

"WHY DON'T WE CHANGE COURSE FIRST?!"

I smiled, "Name give up."

"He's not changing his mind."

She turned and had tears running down her face, "Are you sure we can trust the giants!?"

Luffy nodded.

Vivi stepped forward, "ARE YOU SERIOUS IT'S SWIMMING TOWARDS!!"

Nami cried, "IT'S TO LATE NOW!"

Everything happened so quickly I wasn't quite sure how it did actually happen, but all I knew was now we were clear away from the giant sea monster, and soaring through the air.

Luffy grinned, "DON'T LOOK BACK!"

I grinned, "DUDE WERE FLYING!"

We landed with a splash and I smiled. Zoro grinned from beside me, I turned to him, "Can I ask you a favor, Zoro?"

He looked down at me, and tilted his head, "Hm?"

"Can you train me? I noticed you train a lot, and I would like to get stronger."

He smirked, "Sure."

I grinned, but it quickly fell. Not only that, but I need to be stronger next time I face my mother.

"Jamie?"

I looked up at Zoro, "Yeah?"

"When am I getting my shirt back?"

I grinned, running away, "NEVAAAHHHH!"

**Special; First Place  
RobinxRyan!**

I felt beads of sweat run down my forward, my shaking hand reaching up wiping my hair out of the way. I sat up swaying the hammock a bit with me, and looked around at everyone else hearing their snoring fill up the room.

I shook my head, I couldn't think at all lately. Everything was mixed up from Jamie's claims of being attacked by our mother and Ms. All Sunday appearing.

My thinking ability was especially mixed up around her. From some reason, she felt familiar to me. I couldn't quite place my finger on it just yet nor could I figure out what seemed so different about her.

Her eyes were thought about more in my head then that mysterious pair in Whiskey Peak. I fell back into my hammock air escaping from my lungs once my back hit the rope structure beneath me.

Maybe my thoughts will disappear over time, or better yet, be more understandable as I learn more about this Ms. All Sunday.

* * *

Review Replies!

Thomas Drovin: HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA... I wonder... if I should write a One Shot for SanjixJamie... in his point of view... of my... xD Glad you enjoyed it! I enjoyed your story also!

Pirateking1: Waht's your screen name? So I know who's IMing ;) Hehe, I leave that up to the imagination. xD Thank you for your review!

Sofi Bleuphyre: AND YOU DID UPDATE! AND I LOVED IT! :D I hope you feel better too! Yay, thank you! -happy dance- Isn't that niffty?! I wish I could do that D:

THANK YOU AND REVIEW AGAIN! :D


	19. Chapter 18: TWIGGY xD

**Hey guys, sorry I meant for this to be out on Friday... but something happened.  
Disclaimer; I don't own One Piece, I just own my wonderful OCs.  
**

I felt my legs give in underneath my body's weight once again, as I pushed against Zoro's sword with my bat. Yes, he only had one; this was just the first day of training. He gave one last push sending me onto my butt; I growled standing up with some difficulties. He held his sword up again, and I held my bat up again.

It was a little strange really, fighting someone who fights with swords well I fought with a bat. The sound of Luffy and Usopp singing about the Giants, and the random cling of pans from the galley was in the back ground. I narrowed my eyes slightly, what was I doing wrong? Every single time I attacked he always had some type of counter.

I growled slightly, I didn't even hold anytime of threat to him. Something good happened though, he finally started getting tired, I could tell with his panting. We've been going at this for a couple of hours now. Wow, it sounded almost as if I just said we've been having sex for hours.

I started laughing, and Zoro raised an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

I grinned, resting my bat on my shoulder. "Oh nothing."

He stood up, his sword dropping a bit. A growl escaped his throat, "Tell me, I'm curious now."

I just grinned, ignoring him completely. Another growl came from him, and I was pushed up against the galley's outside wall. I laughed to myself, "You want to know that badly?"

He nodded his head.

I laughed again, it must have looked even worse now that he was pinning me against the wall. I heard another growl.

"Calm down! I'll tell you!"

I smiled at him, "Kidding. I won't."

I got free, and ran around the corner. I felt myself crash into a chest, bringing however it belonged to and me to the deck with a loud crash. I rolled off of said person, clutching my stomach laughing.

Why I found this all so funny, I really have no idea. It must have been because I'm so exhausted right now. Not only did we just leave Little Garden a few hours ago, but I immediately started training with Zoro, and I haven't had anything to eat at all. My stomach growled reminding me of that even more. The person I collided with stood and a hand shot out in front of me. I looked up to see Sanji, and smile grabbing his hand.

I smiled at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, Sanji. I was running away from Zoro."

"What'd he do?"

I laughed at the evil expression now on his face, "He didn't do anything. And, can I have something to eat please?"

Zoro finally decided to round the corner, bumping into me pushing me into Sanji once again. I pushed myself up, "Wow, I don't have that great of luck today do I?"

"SHIT HEAD WHY'D YOU BUMP INTO HER?!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO YOU PREVERTED COOK!"

I looked away from the now yelling morons ignoring me growling stomach walking towards Ryan, Vivi, and Nami. I raised an eyebrow at Nami's now sweaty body.

I tilted my head to the side, how could she be hot? It was getting kind of cold. I walked over and leaned against the mass right next to Nami, "You okay?"

She looked up at me with a weak smile, "I'm just a little tired."

I bent down and placed a hand on her forehead. "You're getting hot. You should go to bed and rest."

Ryan nodded, "I've been trying to convince her to do that for a while."

I plopped down on the deck next to them and Nami spoke quickly changing the subject away from her, "So you guys excited for Alabasta?"

I yawned to myself, "I am!"

Ryan nodded with a small smile in Vivi's direction. Before he jumped from the deck and onto his feet within a second. His eyes widened, I raised an eyebrow at him, "You okay dude?"

"THERE. IS. SOMETHING. CRAWLING. IN. MY. PANTS."

He squealed, moving in ways I didn't know he could. Vivi joined my laughing, but covered her up with a hand. Nami weakly laughed beside me. "GET THEM OUTTT!"

I looked at him as if he were crazy, "I'M NOT GOING IN YOUR PANTS! THAT'S SO WRONG!"

He clawed his way into his pockets dropping everything onto the deck, one small ant and a glowing piece of paper. His foot quickly stomped on the ant and I shook my head at him, "It's just a little ant."

"AND?! I DON'T LIKE THEM."

Vivi pointed to the paper, "What's that?"

Ryan picked it up, and looked down at it, "It's the riddle."

I looked at him plainly, "Ryan, you do realize that when ever we complete something that riddle will wiggle constantly. Right?"

He nodded.

I blinked, "YOU NOTICE A SMALL ANT…. BUT YOU DON'T NOTICE A PIECE OF PAPER MOVING IN YOUR POCKET?!"

Ryan just grinned at me, "I guess so."

I quickly brought my fist down onto his head, "DUMBASS!"

He dropped the paper, to grab his hand Nami swiping it way from us. She held it out in front of her. I watched as her hand was shaking slightly, I looked at her. What was wrong with her?

She looked down at the riddle, and her expression slowly turned to confusion. "The whole thing is glowing."

I bent down next to her, and looked down at the paper. "But, I don't understand. Only the lines we complete glow, not the whole paper."

Vivi looked at it confusedly, "Maybe, the riddles are changing."

I groaned, "Why, I liked it before. It was easier. All we had to do was do it, and then bam, it'd glow."

Vivi looked at it, and then tapped her chin, "You know, riddles are meant to be solved by your brain, not just doing things."

Ryan knelt down, "What so now there going to be verbal?"

Vivi nodded, "Maybe that's what it's waiting for."

I tilted my head, "Or maybe… After we do whatever it is there asking we have to figure out what it was we did, and then it'll make that line glow."

Ryan looked at me for a minute; I stared back at him blankly. After a few seconds I growled at him, "WHAT?!"

"That was the smartest thing I've heard from you in a while."

I glared at him, pushing him down on the deck, "And?! So what!"

Nami coughed lightly, "Let's just figure out what we did."

"Or bring you to bed."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, let's just do this."

Ryan grabbed the riddle, after grumbling about evil twins, "The surprise shall be big."

I bit my lip, "Uh…"

Ryan looked at me blankly, "That didn't last long."

"What?"

"There obviously talking about the giants, idiot."

I smiled, "Oh yeah, I forgot about them."

Nami, Vivi, and Ryan sweat dropped. The first line glowed brighter then the rest of the paper.

Nami read the next line. "The prince will lead, with the twig."

By now Zoro and Sanji had stopped fighting and walked over to our small group. "Who's the prince supposed to be?"

Sanji grinned, "Obviously me!"

"You're no prince, shitty cook."

Sanji growled at Zoro ready to say a insult back, when Ryan stopped them. "Sanji is the prince!"

Sanji grinned smugly, and the first part of the second line started to glow. I grabbed the riddle, and glared at it, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF PAPER?!"

Ryan burst out laughing, and I growled throwing the paper on the ground stomping on it.

Everyone stared blankly at me, "What's going on?"

"She's - laugh - the - laugh - twig!!"

Nami weakly laughed, well Zoro burst out laughing. Vivi covered her mouth to hide her giggles. I growled at the paper, and Sanji danced over to me, "It's alright, Jamie-swaaan."

All laughs stopped when there was a loud crash on to the deck. Every turned around to see Nami passed out on deck. I rushed forward placing my hand on her forehead, "She has a fever!"

"Quickly get her inside!"

* * *

Review Replies.

Sofi Bleuphyre: I'm kinda curious now too, haha. xD

Thomas Drovin: I cannot release that information, why she looks fimilair will be brought up in later chapters :). I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D

Pirateking1: LOL, I WAS VERY SHOCKED WITH YOUR SCREEN NAME. xD But, it's fun talkin' to yea' :D AND THANK YOU FOR TH  
E SPELLING THING :D

There may be an update tomorrow, I don't know...  
Just review for me, thanks.


	20. Chapter 19: Oh so, Short!

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ Insert Witty Double Trouble Reference YOU NEED TO! OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED WITH SOME OF THE CONTENT OF THIS CHAPTER!** :D  
Please enjoy the chapter!  
Disclaimer; No owny... duh.

* * *

-Ryan's POV-

I quickly lifted up Nami into my arms, and her lying down in her room on top of her bed. Soon after everyone else piled in, Sanji carrying a bowl of cold water with a wash cloth floating in it. Vivi pushed me aside, grabbing the bowl and placing it next to Nami's bed.

"Who's the doctor on this ship?"

Everyone stopped and looked at each other, "We don't have one.."

Vivi turned sharply and stared at us all, "What?!"

Luffy shrugged, "None of us have gotten sick yet."

Vivi was silent staring intently at Nami; Jamie walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder, "Vivi…"

Sanji stepped into the conversation, "Are we close to Alabasta? Maybe there is a doctor there."

Vivi shook her head; Jamie gripped her shoulder tighter, "Its okay, Vivi. Nami's a tough girl, she can handle it."

I could sense the uncertainty in Jamie's voice, I was sure everyone could. Vivi gripped her hands into tight fists before turning and looking at us all, "We need to find a doctor for Nami, and then we can head to Alabasta."

Jamie smiled at Vivi lightly, "Alright everyone! Back on deck! Let's find an island get Nami a doctor!"

I looked down at my pocket feeling something move in it, my face drained of color. I dug in it, and sighed, it was only the riddle. I pulled it out and unfolded it, brushing the dirt from the foot print on it.

The riddle was glowing very lightly, I sighed pushing it back into my pocket. I leaned back against the wall, Vivi and Sanji the only people left in the room other then myself and Nami.

"Is she going to be okay?"

I could hear the sadness in Vivi's voice, I stepped forward and pushed myself of the wall, "Nami's tough, just like Jamie said, she can handle it."

The ship rocked to the side sending all three of us onto the ground. Vivi holding tightly onto Nami and the bed. She turned to us both, "What was that?!"

I quickly got up, Sanji at my side. "Let's go check it out."

-Jamie's POV-

I blinked as Ryan and Sanji entered on the deck. Sanji took one glance around, and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket lighting it and placing it between his lips.

Ryan was the first to talk, "So what's going on?"

I shrugged from my position next to Luffy, he looked at them both calmly, "Our ship is under attack."

Ryan nodded, "That's what I thought."

His green eyes followed around the ship. Three guns pointed in his and Sanji's direction. Sanji nodded, "That's what I thought also, based on what I see."

I growled staring at the man who held his gun in front of me, "You shouldn't point those at people."

His lips curved into a smirk, "Is that right?"

I nodded, "Not only are they dangerous, but you're going to regret it greatly."

Then man just continued to smirk, "I'm not afraid of a little girl."

Before I could send any type of retort back to him, a loudly crunching noise came from above on the edge of there ship.

I moved my eyes up towards the noise, a large man jumped onto our ship. A steak on the sword in his hand, and with a quick movement his hand rose and his moved and throw the steak and sword into his move. His mouth moving up and down chewing.

"You only have six people on this ship?"

I looked at the large man closer, he had a bear skin draping over his shoulders, the bear's head used as a hood. Black hair peered out from under the hood, his mouth and chin looked to be made of metal.

"Anyway let me ask you a question."

I raised a brow, "Not only would that hurt going down, but it's got feel even worse coming out."

Zoro nodded with agreement, Usopp's tongue was out of his mouth, "Yuck."

He threw the hilt of the sword in his mouth, "We want to go to the Drum Empire, do you have an eternal pose?"

Sanji quickly spoke back, "Nope."

"We don't even know of that country." Ryan added.

Luffy looked at the man, "Now, sense you're done with your business. GET OFF MY SHIP!"

Then man sighed, "Why so cruel? If not I'll just have to take all your treasure."

We stayed silent and watched the man walk over to the railing, "Before I do that, I'm kinda hungry."

He quickly chomped away at the railing and pulled away chewing.

"HEY!"

I growled and Usopp stared at him shocked, "IS HE HUMAN?!"

"DON'T EAT OUR SHIP!" Luffy brought his fists down the railing and glared at the man.

He simply picked up the anchor and bit into it, "Oh, this is yummy."

One of this man's crew pointed a gun at Luffy, "DON'T INTERUPT KING WAPOL WHILE HE'S EATING!"

Luffy quickly brought his fist down onto the man's hand sending him onto the deck. I smirked, "About damn time."

My bat soon appeared from my hand, and I took firm grasp on it.

Zoro grabbed his swords, "You should have done that a while ago Luffy."

Sanji grinned, "Does this mean we can fight now?!"

I brought my bat up to meet with a face of the man who was in front of me. "That's for callin' me little."

I ran over him, making sure to stomp on his stomach, running towards the next man in line.

I lifted my bat up once again, only to have it slip from my hands and a gun to hit me across the back. I growled sitting up, and turning around to quickly trip the man behind me. He threw the bat overboard with a smirk playing at his lips, "What's a little girl to do without her little bat?"

I growled, reaching behind my back grabbing my birthday present from Usopp. I pulled both drum stick looking items from my back pocket lifting them up in an "x" form.

Then man began to laugh, "What are you going to do with those things?!"

I smirked, both growing larger. The man quickly stopped laughing, and lifted his gun up pointing it at me. I rushed forward hitting one against his head sending him forward, the one in my left hand grew shorter and I lifted it up to meet with his stomach. I pulled it away jumping up landing atop his back.

"Luffy!"

I turned around, to watch as Wapol bit down on Luffy. My eyes widened, "Luffy!"

* * *

Review Replies!

Pirateking1: -grin- HIYA! OH MY GOD... That chapter... I had to stop writing because I would be laughing. xD That was one of my favorite parts. xD And yeah, I think it is a metaphor. Or however you spell it, Oi, I'm horrible at spelling.

Sofi Bleuphyre: HII HI HI! THAT'S MY FAVORITE PART xD While I was writing it, at like 11:20 at night, I was laughing my ass off. xD

Thomas Drovin: Hola! -grin- Thanks for the review! :D And thanks for reviewing on the other story thing to! Yup, Halloween's next! I'm already writing it xD

**I have a new goal, 70 reviews by Chapter 23! So review! And you guys will recieve presents!**

**NEW POLL, GO VOTE PLEASE!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Island

Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 20!  
Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece.  
Claimer; I do own Jamie and Ryan.

* * *

"Huh? What are these stretchy things?"

I fought the urge to smirk, seeing lightly tan arms starching from Wapol's mouth. He looked at them confused, "This kid is hard to chew."

A door slammed open, Sanji turned and started at Vivi, "Is there something wrong with Nami-swan?"

A large elastic snapping sound filled there, "GET THE HELL OFF MY SHIP!"

I laughed loudly watching Wapol get thrown into the air, I grinned. It kinda of reminded me of Pokemon and how team rocket was always sent off by the end of any episode. The rest of us turned our attention to his crew, they were in absolute panic.

"LORD WAPOL DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM!"

Everyone was running around their ship, "We must go get him before he drowns!"

"OTHERWISE LORD WAPOL WILL DIE!"

As they were sailing off two men turned and faced us, "NEXT TIME WE'LL TAKE OUR REVENGE!"

"YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

Sanji lit a cigarette, "Those guys were just a bunch of idiots."

I turned around and turned to look towards Vivi, "Who's with Nami?"

Her eyes widened and she quickly ran back to the room Nami was being held at. Sanji walked almost just as quickly behind her. I sighed, turning to Usopp who was currently trying to fix up the bite marks in the Merry.

I walked forward smiling lightly, "What some help?"

He turned to look at me and nodded, before collapsing onto the deck. I quietly chuckled before turning to the deck. Ryan came up behind me, "Do a little at a time. We don't want you exhausting yourself."

I nodded before grinning, "I was gonna do that anyway."

"Liar."

I turned slowly and glared at Zoro, "Am not bastard!"

He smirked, "Are too."

I growled throwing a random piece of wood, hitting him square in the face. "I win."

He growled walking up to me, "What is wrong with you?!"

I stared up at him blankly, "What are you talking about?"

Ryan and Usopp laughed to themselves quietly.

"Don't even try to pull that! You just throw this at me!" He held up the chunk of wood in front of my face.

"What exactly am I trying to pull?" I lifted at my hands staring at them, "I don't see any item that I could pull. Not only that, I've never seen that chunk of wood in my life."

A growl escaped from Zoro's throat. "You just wait until we train."

He shoved passed me, and I smirked quietly to myself. I turned and watched him turn the corner, before bursting out laughing, "Why does he take everything so seriously?!"

Ryan and Usopp also joined me in my fits of laughter. Soon everything calmed down, Ryan left to go join Luffy, Sanji, and Vivi in Nami's room. Zoro was leaning against the railing watching the waves hit against each other, surprisingly not sleeping. Usopp was nailing in random boards to help me out a bit. I turned to him with a smile, "Alright, I think I can do the rest now."

He nodded moving away from me and sitting against the railing. I lifted my hands up pressing them against the boards. I closed my eyes, quietly concentrating. I don't really know how long I sat on my knees, molding the wood back into the missing part of the ship. But soon, I was being tapped on the shoulder.

I moved my hands, and opened my eyes and grinned; I only had the top of the railing to do. I looked up and smiled at Ryan, "Yo."

He smiled softly back, "Luffy says everyone is to sleep in Nami's room tonight."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I don't know how Luffy thinks. But hey, at least everyone will be with Nami."

I nodded, "But who's on watch tonight?"

"Sanji."

I pouted, "Poor Sanji. It's freezing out here."

Ryan looked at me blankly, "That's because you're just in a tank top and shorts!"

I looked down at my attire, "That would explain it."

Ryan rolled his eyes, and picked me up by my arm. "Let's go get you some clothes to wear."

I sighed, and aloud him to drag me away. I was pretty exhausted thanks to fixing the ship. Ryan held onto my arm tighter, "You're shaking."

I nodded, "I think it's a mix of holding my arms up and being cold."

He nodded, and pushed open the door to my room. I blinked to myself, "That was fast."

Ryan laughed, "Well, yeah."

"I'm still not gonna get use to that."

Ryan jumped up on my hammock and I pulled my present from Usopp out of my pocket and threw them onto the pile of other stuff.

"I saw you use those today."

I shrugged, "I think I'm just gonna stick with my bat, though. I like it better."

Ryan nodded, "Not only that you look pretty bad ass with it."

I grinned, "I look bad ass anyway."

Ryan laughed quietly, "You wish."

I flipped him off, and moved over to my pile of clothes. "I don't understand you."

I turned and looked over at Ryan with a raised brow.

"You could just make a barrow to put you're clothes in."

I dropped the shirt in my hand, and raised my finger to my chin. "You're right."

Ryan blankly stared at me, "You really never thought of that?"

I shook my head.

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Twig."

I stopped and my eye twitched quietly. I turned around slowly. My bangs shadowed my face, giving me an even more demonic look then I was already mustering. "Get. Out."

Ryan gulped, and quickly rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I growled, "Stupid riddle, stupid Ryan."

I quickly undressed and dressed back in to a pair of pants, and a long sleeve black tank top. I grabbed Zoro's shirt and grinned, throwing it on over my long sleeved shirt. I grabbed an elastic from the pile and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

I moved towards the door, and stopped turning back to look at the pile of clothes, _'Should I make a barrow…?'_

I shrugged; I'll just do it later. I moved throughout the ship before stopping at Nami's room walking in.

"If we throw water on her will she be cured?"

Cue kick from Sanji and punch from Vivi. I side stepped watching Luffy land in a lump on the floor where I once stood. I laughed moving towards Vivi and Sanji. I looked down at Nami and frowned, "She looks worse."

Sanji nodded, "Not only that, but its getting dark."

Vivi nodded, "Without Nami, we're not going anywhere in the dark. Let's find a place to stop."

Carue squawked a little bit from somewhere else in the room. "I got it."

I turned and saw Ryan leaning against the wall. With a quick movement he was in front of the door and smiled before walking out.

Sanji nodded at him before turning back to Nami, "Hopefully we'll be able to find a doctor soon."

I nodded, "We will."

-Bed Time (lolz)-

I yawned leaning against my very comfortable pillow, which happened to be Carue. Ryan was in a sitting position snoring quietly to himself against the wall. Vivi was at the side of Nami's bed, quietly sleeping against it. Luffy snored quite loudly in the middle of the floor, Usopp not to far away from him.

The door to Nami's room opened and Zoro stepped in quietly, shutting the door behind him. He yawned sitting down next to me leaning against the already sleeping duck. I turned to him with a smile, "Sup."

He looked at me weird, "Sup?"

I laughed quietly, "As in What's Up."

He nodded, "Nothing?"

I smiled lightly, and yawned. "You sound tired."

I looked up towards him, "I am."

"Then sleep."

I raised an eyebrow, and looked at his shaking body. I laughed quietly, and shifted towards him more, handing him part of my blanket. "Here, you look cold."

He nodded taking some of the blanket and moving onto his legs. I yawned once more, and a small growl erupted from Zoro's throat. I looked up at him confused. His arm moved out from under the blanket and moved around my shoulders pulling me closer to him. His hand pushed my head on his shoulder, "Sleep. Now."

I blinked to myself, before nodded closing my eyes. I fell asleep soon after to the sounds of the others snoring, and the smell of steel around me.

-morning-

I felt movement from underneath me, and my eyes softly opened. I shifted upward slightly, only to be stopped by a muscular arm. I looked up at Zoro; I tilted my head, "What time is it?"

I noticed that Carue was no longer behind me. But instead there was an actually pillow under my head. He shrugged, "I have no idea."

I nodded sitting up with a yawn. I heard Zoro snort. I looked up at him, blinking slowly, "Did… did you just snort?!"

He looked away, "Give me my shirt back."

I laughed, hugging the shirt closer to my petit body, "No thanks."

He glared at me, before his eyes shifted to a chair behind him. Luffy sat at the chair staring down at Nami.

I smiled lightly, standing up placing a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "How is she?"

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but above, Sanji's voice echoed through out the air, "I SEE AN ISLAND!"

Luffy quickly grinned, "Nami, do you here that?! You're gonna be better again soon!"

I smiled slightly, looking down at Nami. Then at the bouncing Luffy. Zoro stepped forward, "You can go check it out you know."

He quickly bounced off onto the deck, I looked up at Zoro, "We should go to."

He nodded, and we piled out onto the deck. I grinned seeing Luffy already sitting at his favorite seat, grinning like a mad man, "WOW! LOOK AT THE ISLAND!"

I leaned against the railing near him, "It's so white! It must snow there!"

Luffy nodded quickly, "It's beautiful!"

Ryan looked at it carefully, "As soon as we dock, we need to find a doctor."

Sanji nodded, "We wont be able to fool around here."

Vivi peered over us all, "We'll be arriving soon!"

I gulped as we got closer, "Those mountains… look pretty intimidating."

Sanji nodded, "Are.. they made of snow?"

Usopp shivered from somewhere close to me, "Luffy… aren't you cold?"

Vivi nodded, "It's below 0 out here."

Luffy slowly turned towards Usopp, and immediately began shivering, "It's cold!"

I laughed, "No duh!"

The ship stopped, "We can't go any further."

Zoro turned to the crew, "Who's going to look for a doctor?"

Ryan then added, "First, we need to find people."

Sanji and Luffy pumped their fists in the air, "I will!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PIRATES!"

I turned my head slightly and looked out on to the Island. I blinked; there stood a bunch of people with guns. Someone stood out more so in the crowd and glared at us, "You are not welcome here. Leave at once!"

* * *

Review Replies;

Thomas Drovin: He's got to have problem using the bathroom... All though with everything Luffy eats, I bet he does too. xD Well, thanks for reviewing! :D I hope you enjoyed the update.

Pirateking1: I can't remember if I sent you a messag eor not explaining, if I didn't I'll try it again! I haven't talked to you in a while! -sadface- Well, thanks for the review! :D I hope you enjoyed this one!

kit-chwan: It's okay! Thank you for reviewing! I know! I love Chopper! I'm so happy I'll finally get Chopper in my story! :D I hope you enjoyed the update!

Not only that! Thank you all three of you who reviewed my "Insert Witty Double Trouble Reference"! :D

Make sure to remember to review! I'll give out cookies xD Oh, and the next short will be a holiday one for Halloween!


	22. Chapter 21: Trust us!

Sorry about the wait! School got in the way. -aviods objects being thrown at me- I LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

I stared at the people amazed they didn't even know why we were here. Yet… they were already trying to kick us out.

"We need a doctor!"

I stood next to Luffy and nodded, "We have a very sick person on board!"

They cried back, "THAT WON'T WORK ON US PIRATES!"

"PLEASE!"

A hand landed on my shoulder pulling me back, "THIS IS OUR VILLAGE AND WE WON'T LET YOU IN! JUST LEAVE!"

I looked back to Ryan, and pulled away from him; looking back to the group of people in front of us. "LEAVE OR WE'LL SHOOT YOU!"

Sanji folded his hands, "They don't even know us, yet they're acting as if they've hated us for 100 years."

Sanji glared at the group, a second later his leg came crashing down on to the ship. Usopp looked at him frantically, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sanji looked up at the group glaring at them, "Are you trying to mess with us?!"

Clicking sound filled the quiet air, and I gasped, the sound of a bullet whizzing past me towards Sanji. My eyes widened, my hands immediately hitting the deck, a wooden wall stopping the bullet from hitting Sanji. I sighed, looking back towards the group, "What do you think you're doing?! We. Need. A. Doctor. DAMNIT!"

Another clicked sound came, this time aimed at me. Before I could use my devil fruit again, Vivi stood in front of me, the bullet grazing her arm. I gasped, "Vivi!"

Luffy glared at the group, "STOP THIS!"

More raised their guns, "Get ready..!"

Vivi jumped up grabbing a hold of Luffy when he walked past her, "WAIT! DON'T FIGHT THEM!"

Luffy looked down at her quietly, as did I from next to her. "I'm okay. The bullet just missed me."

Vivi let go of his waist and bowed on the deck in the direction of the idiots with guns. "We won't hurt your village; our friend is in serious condition!"

Vivi looked up at Luffy through the corner of her eye, "Luffy, you still don't know how to be a good Captain, do you? If you do something right now, everything will get worse!"

He stayed silent staring down at her, "If you do something now… Just think of what will happen to Nami-san."

Luffy looked back up at the group, "I'm sorry. This is my fault."

Luffy fell down onto his knees then bowed down, "Please… help my friend."

I stood up from the deck, and stared down at the crowd biting my lip. The man that caught my eye before stepped forward, "I will show you the way to the village, just follow us."

I grinned, "Good job Vivi!"

The man turned around and walked forward a few steps before stopping looking over his shoulder at the ship, "But let me tell you something! We only have one doctor here, and she's a witch!"

I grinned, "Let's get Nami, and go!"

Someone grabbed my shoulder stopping me from jumping off the ship, "Wait, Jam, we need to figure out who's watching the ship while we're gone."

I pouted, "But I want to help Nami!"

Luffy grinned, "I do too!"

Sanji nodded, "I also want to."

"I'll stay."

We turned our heads staring at Zoro, "I need to train, I'll stay."

Ryan turned to us, "I'll also stay, and make sure he doesn't get lost on the ship."

Zoro glared at him hitting him on the head swiftly, "Shut up, runt."

"Hey don't make fun of him!" a random quack from Carue sounded from beside me.

Zoro looked over to me, "Why are you still here?"

I tilted my head, "Huh?"

Ryan pointed behind me, "They already left."

I looked over my shoulder watching everyone walk away, "Would you look at that."

-At The Village-

"Wow! Look at the weird animals!"

Sanji grinned, the cigarette in his mouth clamped against his teeth, "We made it to the village, Nami!"

I looked up at the man in front of us, "Dude, you're huge!"

He looked down at me but ignored me, "This is our village, Big Horn."

He turned to the rest of the village people, "Thank you everyone, you can all go home now, unless you are on guard duty."

They looked at him surprised, "Are you sure, Mr. Dalton? Those people are pirates!"

He just looked down at them, "My instincts tell me these guys aren't dangerous, it's okay."

Vivi turned to Dalton, "You don't have any armies?"

He looked towards her, "The villagers are the army. Let's head to my place."

Usopp's mouth dropped, "Look another hiking bear!"

Luffy looked towards it, "Again?"

I stood next to them, "I have a large urge to get a piggy back ride from it."

It looked towards Dalton, "I heard pirates are here, is everything going to be okay?"

Dalton nodded, "Yes, everything will be fine."

An old man from across the street stopped our journey, "Hey Dalton! Elections are gonna be held in 2 days! I heard everyone's voting for you!"

Dalton looked towards the man, "I'm not worthy. I'm just a sinner."

I leaned closer to Usopp, "Does this guy ever smile?"

Usopp shrugged, "Who knows."

Finally we made it to Dalton's place, with little interruptions from the other town's people. We walked in, and he pointed to a bed, "You can use the bed over there."

Sanji walked forward lying Nami done on top of it.

Dalton turned and looked at us all, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Dalton; I'm the guardian of this island." He looked over towards us, "Please forgive us for treating you so bad at the port."

I raised a brow, "I think getting shot at is a lot worse then you guys just treating us "bad"."

He ignored me looking towards Vivi, "Can I ask you something?"

Vivi nodded, "Have I seen you before?"

Vivi narrowed her eyes slightly, "I think you have mistaken me for someone else. So, can I ask more about this witch?"

He ignored us, checking Nami's temperature. I sighed, leaning against the wall. _What's with these people?_

He gasped, "If her temperature increases any more she will die!"

I hit my head against the wall, glaring at him, "WE KNOW, DAMNIT! Tell us where the doctor is!"

Sanji walked over to me placing a hand on my shoulder, Vivi and Dalton talking about Nami, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him and sighed, "I'm slightly frustrated. Nami needs a doctor. I don't care if she's a witch or not! These people are annoying me!"

He smiled softly, "Just calm down, we'll get Nami better don't worry."

A small smile played at my lips, "Thanks Sanji."

He grinned at me, "You're welcome, Jamie-swan!"

Sanji turned around and stared at Dalton, "Tell us where the witch doctor is, now!"

I sweat dropped, _Wow… Like that was any better then me Sanji…_

"The witch… did you see that high mountain out there?"

We all turned to the window expecting to see the landscape only to be met with a very crappy snowman.

Luffy grinned slapping his hand against Usopp's, "Mr. Snowman!"

"And this is snow monster, Shilora!"

Sanji glared at them, "DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE AND KICK YOU'RE ASSES!"

I laughed quietly, "Now who needs to calm down?"

Sanji sighed, "I'm going to kill them."

Usopp and Luffy skipped into the house, sitting on the floor. "It's warm in here."

I looked out the window staring at the tallest mountain out there, "Hey.. there's a castle on top of it."

Dalton nodded, "There is no king living there right now, but… The only doctor on this island, Doctor Kureha lives on top of that mountain in the castle."

"What?!"

Sanji bit down on his cigarette, "What?! All the way up there?! Can't we just call her and tell her we have a sick person."

Dalton sighed, "I want to do that too, but there is no way to contact her."

It was my turn to talk, "What?! Then how is she a doctor! You can't even contact her if the whole town is sick!"

Dalton folded his arms, "She's a very good doctor, but she's a strange 140 year old woman."

"That's holy shit old!"

"She's still alive?"

Dalton nodded, "She also likes pickles."

Vivi looked at him, "What do you do if you have a sick person?!"

"She just comes without telling anyone. Then she'll look for patients, then take what she likes for payment."

Luffy the spoke up from the floor, "She sounds like a pirate."

Usopp nodded, "She sounds bad."

Vivi looked up at him, "But how does she get down here?"

Dalton then looked down at us all, "Rumor says she rides a sled down here; however I have also heard that she flies down here. That's why she's referred to as a witch. Not only that people say she lives with a weird creature, that no one has seen before."

I smirked, "Nothing's as weird as me."

"That's true", Luffy said nodding.

Usopp started crying on the floor, my ears blocking him out. "Like I said, she's the only doctor out here. But no one wants to get involved with her, the only thing we can do is wait down here for her."

I growled, "I'm not waiting! I'll carry Nami up that damn mountain myself! I'm not scared of some old hag!"

Sanji blew out some smoke, "That's weird that this island only has one doctor."

I bit my lip and looked over at Nami, my jaw dropping to the ground finding Luffy slapping her. "Luffy! What the hell?!"

He continued his slapping, "Hey, Nami!"

Her eyes weakly opened, "Nami! If we don't go up that mountain then you can't get better. Let's go hiking!"

Sanji gasped, "Don't be stupid! You can't take her on a hike!"

"Like I said before, I'm with Luffy. I'll carry Nami to the damn witch."

Luffy nodded, "See Jamie says it's a good idea."

Vivi glared at us, "You can't go up that mountain! It's way to steep to climb!"

I tapped my chin, "Oh well."

Luffy just stared at her, "I can climb it!"

Vivi slapped her head, "You can, she can't!"

I put my hand on my hip, "Duh, that's why he's carrying her."

Vivi looked at us as if we were idiots, "If you fall you will die!"

Luffy looked at her as if she was an idiot this time, "The snow will save us."

Weak laughing filled the room, and we turned our heads to Nami, I gasped a smile playing at her lips. "Nami…"

"I'll leave it to you now Luffy and Jamie."

Luffy grinned giving Nami a high five, "That's right!"

I grinned pulling myself over Luffy's shoulder, "Just trust us!"

Vivi looked at us three, "You guys have gone out of your mind!"

Sanji looked at us seriously, "I'm coming."

Usopp moved closer to us, "Just remember, if you fall once Nami will die!"

We grinned, "Then we won't let her!"

A jacket was put on Nami, and she was tied on Luffy's back. Vivi stepped forward, "Let me make sure everything is tied tight."

Vivi nodded to herself stepping back from us, "I'll wait here for you guys with Usopp so we don't get in the way."

Luffy nodded turned his head slightly to see behind him, "Just hang on tight Nami!"

"Uh-huh", came the small response from Nami.

Dalton stood in front of us pointing to the path with his thumb, "I don't think I can stop you right now… So, I suggest you go the opposite way of the path because that way is filled with Raban, meat eating rabbits."

Luffy looked over to us, "Rabbit? But we're in a hurry!"

I grinned, "Don't worry! I'll kick their asses!"

Sanji nodded, "So will I!"

With a grin from Luffy, we all began running towards the forest, "Let's go before Nami dies!"

I glared at him, "Don't jinx us idiot!"

Sanji also glared at him, "Idiot!"

* * *

**Thomas Drovin:** The halloween one-shot is a bit late, but shall be out soon.. Haha... stupid school! Sorry about the wait! I always look forward to your reviews! Thank you for the review!

**Love Those Cloudy Days**: -giggle- Sorry about the late one on this! Thanks for the review! :3

**Sofi Bleuphyre**: Chyeah it does! Of course, SanjixRyan solves everything too. xDDD Thanks for the review Sofi! :D

**Pirateking1**: -glomps- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I MISS YOU! Thank you and tanks for reviewing! :D

**Candy Pirate**: Sorry, about not updating... But, Usaully I update every weekend! Cept this time.. school got in the way! Sorry!

**.Hitachinnx3**: DAMN STRAIGHT I'M HAPPY! XDDD -bite- Lol, xDD HERE'S THE REIVIEW! SINCE YOU LEFT ME I HAD TO DO SOMETHING. xD

**Hedgehog B. Rebecca**: Aww, thank you so much! That means a lot! Well, I had Jamie go with them! As you can see! :D Thanks for the awesome review!

**FOR NOW ON, I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS FOR WITTY DOUBLE TROUBLE REFERENCE, NOT ON THIS, BUT JUST MESSAGING THE REVIEWER! **:D THANKS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND GO VOTE ON THE POLL PLEASE!


	23. Chapter 22: Stupid Raban!

FINALLY! ENJOY! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece only Jamie and Ryan are mine.

I shivered as another cold breeze shot through the air somehow making it into jacket, sending chills up and down my spine. Snow was following down on top of us to add on to the wonderful hike! Yes, sarcasm is a beautiful thing.

"It's cold."

I glared at Luffy, "No Luffy, it's a lovely summer day!"

I looked down towards the ground for a moment and caught a glimpse of Luffy's attire. I gawked at him, "YOU'RE WEARING SANDALS?!"

He grinned, his hands holding firmly onto Nami, "I don't have other shoes!"

"Luffy, remind me for your birthday to get you a new pair of shoes and a good ol' smack upside the head."

"Okay!"

I hit myself in the head, sighing. Sanji turned to me, "Don't waste you're energy with him, Jamie-swan!"

Luffy ignored us, "Jamie tell us about your world!"

I bit my lip, and continued running forward, "Well… It's kinda like you're world! Just, there are no pirates."

Luffy's jaw dropped, "NO PIRATES?!"

Something began to hop behind us, "Well, I guess there is some just not like in this world. Plus my world is more stuck up and educational these days. College is mandatory and free. Cartoons and comics got banded before I was born so I never got to experience them. Although I heard they were quite addicting."

A tree snapped behind us as Sanji looked over at Jamie, "What about cooking?"

She grinned, "Well, it's easier in our world to cook. We have the microwave! Not only that, I had Ryan. He's a pretty good cook."

"A microwave?"

More twigs snapped behind us, "It's this little oven that can defrost things and cook them in minutes!"

We all looked in front of us; a pretty good sized bunny was glaring at us with red eyes. Sanji growled, giving it a good kick, "How long has that stupid thing been following us?!"

Luffy nodded, "I was wondering what was wrong with him."

I tilted my head, "It was following us?"

A few minutes later, our conversations ending to concentrate more on getting closer to the mountain, the snow was pounding down harder on us. The wind picking up quite a bit.

Sanji looked over towards Luffy, "Be careful with Nami-Swan!"

Sanji was skillfully trudging along with a cigarette in his mouth, then with a sudden halt both boys stopped in there tracks. I blinked, turning around to look at their confused faces, "What's up guys?"

Sanji nodded towards the direction we were headed. I looked forward my jaw dropping.

**WHAT THE HELL WAS IT WITH US AND GAINT, OVERSIZED ANIMALS?!**

In front of us were very large, white, red-eyed, "Polar bears."

I blinked looking over at Luffy, "Polar bears?"

He nodded, "Their big and have white fur."

I shook my head slowly, "Now Luffy, what we have here would be over sized red eyed bunnies!"

I gulped as the little bunny Sanji just so happened to kick 50 yards in the air, growled at us. The large bunny it was currently resting on glared at us, "This isn't good."

I felt my bat appear from my hand and I gripped it with frozen fingers. Sanji walked forward so he was at my side, "Luffy you stay back with Nami."

Luffy shook his head, "We don't have time to fight these guys."

One launched itself into the air, and I gulped jumping out of the way Sanji and Luffy doing the same thing. We backed up from the one that charged at us, and looked at them, "I didn't know there was this many, holy shit.."

We looked at them all, there seemed to be an army of the stupid things blocking our way to fix Nami!

"What do we do?"

Sanji looked over at Luffy, "You escape."

I held my bat firmly, "You have Nami we'll make a path so you can go."

Another jumped at us, this time there was no dodging. Sanji kicked it, and I quickly hit it with my back sending it flying back. Sanji growled, "My feet are getting stuck in the snow!"

I looked at the ready to kill us bunnies and then looked at our surroundings, "Into the forest! It'll be easier to escape!"

The bunnies jumped at us at once, and we were off into the forest running faster. Behind us the sounds of trees breaking in half and growls were heard. I growled loudly, "Damnit, not even the forest is stopping them!"

Luffy turned around towards the bunnies, or I think Dalton said they were Raban, anyway, his foot was about to connect with a Raban put Sanji quickly hit his foot back down to the ground, "Think about Nami!"

Luffy gritted his teeth, "Sorry."

"Leave the fighting to us, dude!"

He nodded, and he continued running. "We have to lose them somehow."

I turned around hitting another one off with my bat, sending it flying into two other ones. Sanji quickly kicked one in the head, is also flying back.

Luffy sped up ahead of us, "Up here guys!"

We jumped up on this small cliff thing, just as my foot met with the top of the cliff I lost my footing falling back. I little a yelp escape my lips, a hand quickly grabbed onto my wrist pulling me forward right back into running. I looked up at Sanji with a thankful smile it quickly disappeared when the sight of the Raban following us got my eye.

Sanji gasped, "They're coming again!"

"Let's run to the top of the mountain!"

We continued running and soon we got ahead of them, the Raban quickly halted to a stop. "Wait! They stopped!"

Sanji and Luffy turned around at my words, staring at the now jumping Raban. "What are they doing?"

I shrugged, "I thought they got tired… but it looks like they're up to something."

Something clicked in Sanji's mind, his eyes widened. Then it hit me, "Shit."

The cigarette fell from Sanji's mouth, "ARE THEY GOING TO..?!?"

The ground around us started to shake, "No!"

Luffy looked at Sanji and I confused, "What's happening?"

Sanji gulped, "Those stupid rabbits are bringing us into big trouble!"

"We need to leave, now!"

"But where?"

I looked towards Luffy, "Anywhere!"

I gasped, "AN AVALANCHE IS COMING AT US!!!"

With that we were quickly sprinting in the opposite way, "SHIT!"

"I SWEAR NEXT TIME I SEE THOSE STUPID RABBITS I'LL GRILL THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

Sanji looked over at Luffy, "WE MUST PROTECT NAMI-SAN WITH OUR LIVES!"

Luffy nodded, "I KNOW BUT HOW?!"

I looked around us quickly, "I don't know!"

Sanji quickly darted to the left, "THERE! IT'S A CLIFF!"

"HOW WILL THAT HELP US?!"

"HE'S RIGHT! THE CLIFF IS HIGHER UP! GO QUICKLY!"

He stopped once we reached the cliff, my lungs felt as if they were going to explode. "Shit!"

I looked over towards Sanji, "What is it?!"

"WE AREN'T HIGH ENOUGH!"

The avalanche hit us, and hit us hard. A cream escaped my lips, and I was quickly sent under the snow, Sanji grabbing onto my hand pulling me up to his chest, "Shit!"

Luffy was high in the air, "I've got an idea!"

He quickly landed back down on top of a tree, he shot by us grabbing onto Sanji's hand pulling him up with me holding tightly onto his chest. I gasped holding tightly onto the tree, "Luffy you're a genius!"

He growled, "Yeah but we're going down the mountain!"

"WHAT?!"

"We spent forever climbing up it!"

I looked behind us and gasped, "That's not our only problem!"

Sanji and Luffy's jaw dropped, "WHAT THE…!"

The Raban were quickly gaining on us SWIMMING down the mountain with the avalanche! One swung at us, all of us jumping to dodge it the tree we were riding on snapping in half.

"Fuck! This is not our day!"

We landed back on the broken tree, and gasped, "Look out!"

Our make-shift sled was heading straight towards jagged rocks. Luffy growled, "A rock! We're gonna hit it!"

Sanji looked down at Luffy, "But you have Nami!"

He quickly ran behind Luffy and me smirking, "A man has to protect a lady!"

And with that he pushed both of us off the tree-sled, towards a safe cliff. I gasped, "Sanji!"

I watched in horror as his body connected with the rocks, blood smearing across the moving snow and rocks. His body was flung into the air and landed in the snow, his body quickly disappearing from sight under the snow. "SANJI!"

Luffy's hand was sent out towards his visible hand, his hand snapped back a mitten in his grasp. I growled, "Luffy take care of Nami!"

With that I jumped into the snow, swimming down it just as the Raban were. I quickly got up running down to the part were Sanji landed, tripping a few times on the way, "Sanji!"

I fell to my knees and immediately started digging, "Come on… Sanji…"

My hand stopped digging when it connected with something soft like a jacket. I grabbed a handful of the cloth and pulled up with all my strength Sanji coming with. I sighed thankfully, looking down at him, "Why'd you do that, moron!"

His eyes barely opened but a small smile played at his lips, "I s-saved you.."

I sighed, quickly hugging him to my body, "Don't do it again, idiot."

I felt him lightly chuckle, "N-no.."

I stood up bringing him with me, I moved him so his arm was around my shoulder, and dragged him up the mountain. Luffy ran down next to me grabbing his other shoulder, "Let's go!"

I looked on his back and gasped, "Where's Nami!?"

"I left her on the cliff with my jacket and hat; I came to help you so we could start up the mountain."

I nodded, pushing forward soon enough we were at the cliff, Luffy jacket-less and Nami back onto his back. I shifted Sanji onto my back, "This would be easier if Sanji was littler then me."

Luffy looked towards me, "Are you gonna be able to carry him?"

I grinned weakly, "I am be small but I do got some strength in me! Plus Zoro's been working my ass off! You just worry about Nami."

He nodded, and we continued up the mountain, Sanji dragging behind me. Something was quickly running behind us, we both stopped looking behind us, that stupid Wapol was in back of us riding some kind of hairy hippo, "Stop right there both of you!"

We stopped and looked at him, "You both have been disrespecting me, brats!"

"Get out of our way!"

He laughed down at us, "Are you kidding me? We do I have to let you go?"

I quickly turned around, Luffy following suit. We walked away from them, Wapol saying something about a new law. "Just ignore them, Luffy."

"NOW GO KILL THEM!"

"IRON PUNCH!"

A bunch was headed my way, and a gasped quickly turning around tripping over Sanji. The fist connected with my face sending me back, on top of Sanji. Luffy growled, about to fight back, "No! Luffy don't! It'll hurt Nami!"

I quickly stood, ignoring the blood pouring from my mouth, "Let's go!"

We quickly ran forward, the sound of an arrow being shot at us filled the air and I gasped, we quickly jumped in the air, the arrows hitting a tree instead of us. We continued running, Luffy gasped. I looked over at him, "What?!"

"They're gone!"

I looked forward and screamed, "LUFFY!"

He quickly grabbed a hold on me bringing me, Sanji and himself into the air.

We landed in front of the closed mouth of Wapol and continued running. The other two idiots jumped out from the snow about to attack us, when a two Raban hit them to the ground. I raised a brow but continued running away, "Why are they protecting us?"

Luffy looked at me, "I helped the one with a scar on the way down to help you."

I looked back, and saw a baby Raban holding onto a larger one with a scar across it's face, I grinned "Thanks!"

With that we bolted forward once again, "We have to hurry!"

We ran faster then we were before, my lungs painfully taking in the air around me. We skidded to a stop in front of our destination. I looked up towards the sky, "I can't see the top of the mountain."

"We have to climb."

I nodded, setting sanji down for a moment. I took my sweater/jacket off and Picked Sanji back up; I wrapped the sweater around our waists tying it so there was no way that Sanji would slip out. I looked up towards Luffy and nodded, "Ready?"

He nodded looked up at the mountain, I concentrated quietly to myself, two sharp sticks coming out of my palms. I felt a shiver run up my arms, the cold air hitting everything that wasn't protected by the simple white tank top. I gripped the two sticks quietly, and began climbing up using them to stick into the mountain making sure I wouldn't slip.

Half way up, I felt my hand almost slip from the tool I was using to help climb up the mountain, and gasping quickly gripping back onto it, "We're almost there, Jamie hang on."

I nodded tiredly and continued climbing up the mountain. I could feel Sanji's chest weakly moving against my back and picked up pace up again, _Just hold on a bit longer, Sanji!_

It felt like we've been climbing for hours, hell we probably have, "Jamie look!"

I looked up tiredly and gasped, "W-we're almost th-there!"

"OUCH!"

I looked over and gasped, "Luffy!"

He slide down a few feet and grabbed onto another rock, "Just go! I'm fine!"

I bit my lip but continued upwards. Soon I reached the edge, and pulled myself on top of it dragging myself against the snowy ground. I laid there once I knew I was safely on top of the mountain, and weakly looked up at the castle, "F-finally."

I heard Luffy stumble up on the mountain, and he dropped to his knees, "What a beautiful castle."

Luffy fell backwards, his eyes closing shut, but that wasn't the only thing that fell. Before I could do anything to stop it, the edge of the mountain broke off from it and we slowly began to fall but not before my body finally shut down, my eyes left with nothing but darkness filling them.

* * *

Ryan's in the next one :D along with...... CHOPPPPPPPER! :D :D :D :D

Thomas Drovin: Sorry I haven't read you're new re-write yet! I've sadly gotten sick... again. I barely have the energy to write right now. But, thank for reviewing again! I always look forward to reviews from my first reviewer ever! :)

Sofi Bleuphyre: xDDD We all know your for RyanxSanji, I was actually thinking of throwing a poll up to see which pairing would win. Haha. :D

Mrs. MonkeyD. Hitachiinx3: Meaneh! D: Threatening me, -hides- ..... - glomps- THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Hedgehog B. Rebecca: Aww, thank yea' love! I tried searching for you're story but it didn't work! D:

Pirateking1: YAY! It's okay! The swimming is coming soon xD ALONG WITH CHOPPER! :D YAY! GO ON AIM, MISSY! OR I'LL BITE YEA!

**AND EVERYONE GO VOTE ON THE POLL, IT'LL CLOSE TONIGHT AT 12!**


	24. Chapter 23: Oh no, Momma!

**Oh, noes! Enjoy! :D AND GO VOTE ON THE NEW POLL :D**

-With Ryan-

"You are an idiot."

Zoro looked over at me with a confused look, "How am I the idiot?"

I blinked once, then twice, "It's below zero and here you are running around in nothing but pants."

"I have underwear on too."

I slapped my forehead, "You're almost as bad as Jamie."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I would."

He growled and ignored me, placing his hands together, "If I have strong will and enough practice, I can swim in the middle of winter."

I looked over to Carue hearing him quacking in protests, "I agree with the duck, are you seriously that dumb?"

He glared down at me, "It'll help my training."

I raised an eye brow, "Yes, and I'm sure it'll help your wounds on your legs too. You know the ones where you almost cut off your own feet?"

He looked down at his feet then back up at me with a grin, "They're cured!"

I shook my head, "How do you think Nam-…" I was cut off by a loud splash in the water next to me.

I looked over at Carue, "Did he..?"

The duck shook its head, and I slapped my forehead. "What…a…dumbass."

I leaned over the edge of the ship staring down at the water, "He's not coming back up."

The duck rushed next to me staring at the water, "Should I go get him?"

I sighed removing my jacket ignoring the protests of the duck. I looked over at him and raised a brow, "What's wrong with you? I'm just going to get the idiot then I'll be right back."

It shook it's head 'no', but ignored it removing my shoes and shirt… guess I'm just as equally an idiot.

With that I pulled myself over the side of the ship, and just as I jumped into the air something hit me. My eyes widened, "SHIT, I CAN'T SWIM!"

With those words, the cold water surrounded my body and I quickly sank to the bottom of the ship, I looked around the bottom of the kind of shallow water but not really and saw nothing. I stood on my feet as best as I could, I felt as if my energy was completely drained anyway, so walking underwater was a great feat. I slowly, running out of air in my lungs on the way, made my way to an opening near shallow water; I pulled myself out from under the ice, and gasped for air.

I growled falling onto the snow my body shivering even more from the cold air and freezing snow. "Should have listened to the damn, duck."

"You where never the one to listen to other people other then your sister," I looked up to the source of the voice and gasped.

"No… fucking… way…"

The figure made its way closer to my shivering body, leaning down smirking at my shocked face, "Did you miss me, Ryan honey?"

_I kicked another hunter in the head sending him into the hunter next to him. Quickly I pushed myself forward running towards where Jamie was last. I gasped at the sight; Jamie was on the ground thousands of small needles in her back._

_Quickly I pulled them all out and turned her around, "Jamie! Are you alright!?"_

_Her eyes where slightly open and her lips were quivering, "R-ryan.."_

"_What? What happened?"_

"_I-it was m-mom."_

"_Jamie, but.."_

"_No!" She yelled._

_I jumped back from surprise and stared at her, "Jamie.."_

"_It was her! Yet, it wasn't her!"_

_I stared at her sadly, she looked completely terrified._

"This isn't p-possible.."

I'm not sure if the stutter was because I was cold or because I was now slightly scared.

The figure raised its pale white hands and pulled down the hood covering her face. Blonde curly hair fell from the hood surrounding her pale face. Her bright green eyes glared down at my trembling body.

"What isn't possible, love?"

"You… you're… no…"

She smiled, but it wasn't the smiled I remembered, it was an empty smile. I gulped, now I know what Jamie was so scared about.

Her smile turned into a smirk, "Now why would you go jumping into water when you know you can't swim with your new power, you know you could have really hurt yourself."

I glared at her, "You're not my mom."

She smirked, "Your dear sister said the same thing."

The image of Jamie back at Whisky Peak flashed in my head and I glared at her, "What did you do to her back at Whisky Peak?!"

She walked forward bending down so her face was right next to mine, "I can show you."

I gulped, "What did you eat a devil fruit or something?"

She smirked, "You were always smarter then your sister."

I glared at her, "Don't talk about Jamie!"

Her smirk dropped, "Jamie?"

My glare became more intense, "Yes, Jamie! That's her name! Or are you stupid enough to forget your own daughter's name?"

Her hand quickly made contact with my face, I could already feel the bruise it would leave, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

I smirked, "And why shouldn't I? You're no mother to me."

She glared down at me and I gasped noticing I lost my ability to move. I looked down at my feet and hands and my eyes widen, "W-what?!"

She smirked, her hand finding its way to my cheek, "What's wrong _darling_?"

If it wasn't for the fact my body was entirely covered in ants, I may have commented on how fast her tone of voice changed. My breathing was quickly becoming more jagged, not only was I sure I was going to get sick but now I was shaking from fear.

Her eyes just quietly watched me with interest as if she didn't even care she was putting fear into her own child. Never mind, I know for a fact she doesn't care.

I closed my eyes and ignored the small crawling black ants all over my legs, and arms tightly holding me still. My heart was enough to tell me I was in trouble; the eerie chuckle she just let out didn't help either.

"It's the Terror-Terror Fruit."

I looked at her with panic, "G-get them off!"

She kneeled down in front of me, and picked one ant off me and stared at it then back at me, "Now, why would a boy be afraid of such a tiny creature?"

"Get them off!"

She smirked crushing it in between her fingers, "I came here to give you a message."

"I don't care!"

She smiled placing a hand on my face, more ants appearing from her skin crawling out it. I quickly closed my mouth and eyes, hoping they wouldn't venture in my ears or nose.

She leaned down next to my ear, "You and _Jamie_ will come and seek me out, and when you do, you come alone. I would suggest saying good bye to your friends, because it will indeed be both of your ends."

I felt my body release itself, and I quickly jumped away from the spot I was just in and away from my smirking mother. I glared at her, "You will not touch her!"

"You have no say in what I do with my children."

I glared at her, my breath still trying to be caught, "We are **not** your children."

"You will come to me Ryan!"

"I will do no such thing."

Her glare deepened, "If you don't come with your sister, I will kill your friends."

With that she turned away, throwing her hood back over her head, "And don't think I won't torture them in front of both of you."

**Review Replies**

Sofi: That's okay! xD Yes, we all know you are for SanjixRyan... LOLOL

Taco: A bad one D: I would die without my comics!

Hedgehog B. Rebecca: Awww, thank you again! And I tried looking it up any way I could, it didn't work! I'm so sorry!

Thomas Drovin: This should awnser your question about Ryan and Zoro! :D This weekend my one goal is to read your newest re-write! I miss Brad D:!

Pirateking1: I still haven't seen you on AIM D: Try harder, or you won't get _your_ cookie! xD Kidding! I'll give you a cookie for effort anyway! xD


	25. Chapter 24: CHOPPER BABY!

D: DON'T KILL ME! KILL ICE STORMS! THEY KILL COMPUTERS!

Disclaimer: Me no owny One Piece D:

* * *

I groaned stirring slightly in a very comfortable bed, may I add. Wait…. Bed?! I jumped up from the bed and immediately fell to my knees; I groaned grabbing at my head. I heard frantic tiny steps heading my way, I would have said footsteps, but from what my blurry vision is telling me there was a tiny reindeer heading my way. I looked up more, my red hair falling like a curtain around my head.

The tiny reindeer just stared at me in the middle of the doorway; I raised a brow, "Hi?"

Its jaw dropped and it quickly scrambled behind the doorway. I stood up ignoring the sharp pain in my feet, and stumbled to the doorway. I looked out in the hallway, my vision now fully back to me. I watched the reindeer quickly scramble into another room. I blinked to myself and looked around at my surroundings. A castle?

Then it all came back to me, the castle, Sanji, Luffy, and Nami flooded back into my mind quickly making my head ache even worse. I ignored the sharp pain in my feet, attempting to walk straight towards the room the little creature ran into. Then I stopped, _wait… he was walking on too feet! Erm, hoofs.. _

I took a step further, and tripping against absolutely nothing almost stumbling to the floor if I hadn't grabbed on to the door handle across from me, a scream ripped through my throat. My hand immediately removing itself from the door handle and my green eyes stared at with slight curiosity.

My hands were slightly red, from what I could see from them anyway, and were bandaged up. I looked down at my feet and found they were in the same condition. I blinked to myself, sitting on the floor and growled, _I got frostbite damnit!_

I continued my slightly painful journey to the room, and looked in it to find Nami being threatened with what seemed to be a better knife.

"HEY!"

The woman who appeared to be very young turned around, and I was sent on my ass in shock. This old was old as hell!

"You shouldn't be able to walk right now."

Stood to my feet a bit quickly may I add, and glared at her, "What are you doing to Nami!?"

"Treating her."

I raised a brow, "With a butter knife?"

Nami tried sitting up a bit, "She's the doctor who treated us."

I nodded slightly, then looked around the room, "Where's the little thing that was running around?"

Before anyway could open there mouths another door swung open, and a small reindeer where a pretty kick ass hat quickly ran out with a hungry and determined looking Luffy and a smirking Sanji behind him, "Stop right there sweeeet meat!"

I blinked at the scene, "Dumbasses."

Nami looked at them from the bed, "Luffy? Sanji?"

The doctor seemed slightly surprised, but only smirked, "They seemed to have recovered fast."

"Who's the reindeer?"

"He's name's Chopper. He's justa regular blow nose reindeer."

I shrugged, "That can talk and walk."

"I HATE HUMANS!"

"He just…"

I looked over at the doctor then back at the reindeer, to find him at least 5 times his normal size, "I SAID STOP!"

"accidently, ate the human human fruit."

With one quick motion his fists where brought down on top of Sanji and Luffy. I laughed loudly, my disagreeing with it completely. I groaned grabbing at it.

"That's why he has human abilities. I teach him everything I know about medicine."

I looked over at her, now sitting on Nami's bed, "So he's a doctor only in a small, adorable reindeer form?"

She nodded. The doctor, who I now knew the name of but completely forgot it only referring to her as Doctor K, sat down at a table. Luffy jumped up from his form on the ground and stared down at the old doctor, "You! You're a doctor right?"

"No Luffy, she's actually a drug dealer."

Luffy stared at me confused, only to completely ignore me and Nami to slap my head. I pouted, and Luffy stared back down at the doctor, "You have to come with us, old lady!"

Her eye twitched, "Old…lady?! I'M ONLY 130 YEARS OLD BRAT!"

She quickly stood and kicked Luffy in the head, "What a strong hag."

She glared down at Luffy, "You want me to become a pirate?"

He nodded, and she scowled at him, "That's ridiculous, why would I waste my time? Plus, I don't want to go to the ocean."

"It's okay if you don't want to go to the ocean, just come with us!"

I hit my head, "Luffy, you are an idiot."

Sanji turned his head towards the bed where both Nami and me were located and his eye turned into a heart, "Jamie-swan, Nami-swan!"

I grinned waving at him, and Nami smiled. Then the reindeer came back attempting to hide behind the door, but was on the wrong side. Sanji and Luffy blinked at him, before immediately taking off after him, "HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET US EAT YOU!?"

"My loves, I will be back with Reindeer soup!"

I felt anime tears stream down my face, "B-but! He's adorable! Don't eat him!"

Before I could protest further, Doctor K jumped up and glared at the boys running after them, "I'll eat you before you go near my reindeer!"

I looked down at Nami, "What she just said could possibly be very dirty if you think about it."

Nami smiled shaking her head; I pulled my bandaged feet p on the bed sitting like a kindergartener with a grin, "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Doctor told me my fever has also gone down."

"That's good! Now we can go back down the mountain, and help Vivi!"

A strong breeze came from a door on the opposite side of the room, "its kinda cold in hear."

I stood up from the bed, "You rest, and I'll close the door!"

Before I could even take a step the little reindeer came into the room looking around, "Are they in here?"

We both shook our heads 'no'. He looked towards me, "You should sit, it's most likely very painful for you to stand, and you'll get better quickly if you rest."

I nodded sitting back down, Nami then sat up, and Chopper also looked at her, "You need to rest more too."

She shook her head, "But my fever's almost gone."

"Because the doctor's medicine is very strong, your fever is gone. But the bacteria could still be in your body, you still need more rest and an injection."

I gulped from beside Nami, "Needles?"

Nami looked at me with a brow rose, "What else would they inject me with?"

I ignored her, and paid close attention to Chopper's moves. Nami then also turned back to the reindeer, "Thank you for taking care of me."

I grinned at him, "Yeah, thanks!"

He turned around and quickly yelled, "I DON'T WANT SOME THANKS FROM A HUMAN!"

I laughed loudly at the reindeer's dance, despite his words he looked very happy to receive the thanks.

Nami sweat dropped, "You don't hide your feelings at all."

The reindeer looked at both of us from across the room, "So, you guys are pirates?"

I grinned nodding my head, "Yeah dude!"

"Really?"

Nami answered this time, "Yes."

"Do you have a jolly roger?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's wicked!"

Nami looked down at the little reindeer, "Do you want to be a pirate?"

He gasped, eyes going wide, "NO! DON'T BE STUPID!"

Nami put her hands up in defense, "Okay, okay! Sorry."

Nami smiled down at him, "Anyway, do you want to come with us?"

I gasped, quickly displaying a smile, "He's coming with us?! YAY!"

Chopper stared at us shocked, "What?!"

I looked down at him excitedly, "Yeah! Come with us! Be a pirate!"

Nami nodded, "It'd be a whole lot easier with a doctor with us."

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a reindeer, I can't go with humans!"

I titled my head to the side, "I'm a tree but I stay with them!"

Nami turned and stared at me, "You're not a tree, moron."

I folded my arms against my chest, "Close enough."

"Aren't you two scared of me? I'm a reindeer that can talk and stand on two legs!"

I scratched my head, "Am I supposed to be scared of you?"

Nami also stared at the reindeer for an answer, "Are we?"

He looked at us and was about to answer when there was a crash to our right.

"YOU'RE OVER THEIR REINDEER!"

I looked at the boys, and shook my head as they chased Chopper out of the room, "Poor reindeer."

"Those boys.."

Doctor K sat down, and looked over at us, "You two aren't cute little girls either, what did you tell him?"

Nami smiled, "Do I have to ask to flirt with a guy?"

I looked over at Nami, "He's cute, I'll give you that. But I honestly didn't know you were into that type of thing, Nami."

She glared at me, hitting me upside the head, "Shut it, Jamie."

I grinned, Doctor K's laughter filling the air, "Just take him with you!"

I looked at her surprised, "We can take him?! Really!"

She nodded, but looked at us, "But I need to warn you, he has a wound in his heart that not even a doctor can heal."

We both looked at her, our attention captured for the moment. "When he was born, he was rejected because of his blue nose."

I pouted my lip as she continued, "He was left to trail behind the pack alone, until one day he ate the Human Human Fruit, and was chased away all together."

"That's… cruel."

"He was lonely, and in desperate need of friends so he changed into a human, but his human form wasn't perfect either. It's because of his blue nose."

I bit my lip, the poor little guy.

"They shot at him, and called him a monster. All he wanted was a simple friend. But he was alone because he was neither reindeer nor human."

She looked over towards both of us, "Do you think you can cure his heart?"

She stood and turned around hands on her hips, "Although, there was one man. The only man he would talk to."

"Dr. Hiriluk, a fake doctor that use to live in this empire. He also gave Chopper his name, and called him his son."

Before she could continue, Chopper ran in in his reindeer form. "Doctrine! It's Wapol! He's back!"

I stood on my knees, "That moron's here!?"

* * *

REPLY TO REVIEWS NOW!

Thomas Drovin: Hey dude! I would be done with your re-write hadn't my computer died... D: Well, I'll do that when I get the chance to! :D Hehe, She's quite teh character huh? I can't inform you if your correct or not, wouldn't want to ruin anything! :D

Taco: Your username is no longer important, xD Hiya! You can't kill her! She has yet to do something so evil, you'll most likely yell at me xD

Hedgehod B. Rebecca: Hehe, thank you! Haha, yeah.. the idiot forgot he couldn't swim xD

blackangelwings73: Dude, sweet! Chainsaws rule all! Muhahaha! xD

invisible2every1: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you!

Pirateking1: -glomp- Hehe, thank you! I can torture you on DA now! MUAHHAHA

Now, that I have that out of the way. REVIEW PLEASE :D


	26. Chapter 25: BARE FOOT REBEL!

Hey guys! It's Jess Likes Biting here! Here's the update! ;D I just got down with midterms, so I'm really excited! I think I did reallllllllllllllllllly good!  
Sooooo, guess what? **I'M ALMOST AT A 100 REVIEWS! **guess what else?! **I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW THIS UPDATE, TO GET ME THERE!**

If you do get me to 100 reviews, I get to reveal the huge secret I've been keeping for a long time that only 2 people know about!  
Which will be revealed via youtube! :) SO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer; .....I'm not rich. So I defiantly don't own One Piece.

* * *

I looked over at Nami as Doctor K rushed out with Chopper following quickly behind, "Should I go help?"

She shrugged, "Can you even walk with that frost bite?"

I groaned, "I don't even know if I can get my bat out," I looked down at my frost bitten hands, "Although, it doesn't look that bad. I may be able to with…little pain."

"RUBBER BULLET…PUNCH!"

I looked towards the door were we could hear sounds from the fight; "Actually, they seem to have it under control."

Nami raised a brow, "Are you saying this because you're lazy or just in pain?"

I scratched the back of my head, "I jumped in the snow and dug Sanji out, I think I deserve a break after also lugging his ass up here."

"Yup, you're just lazy."

I grinned at Nami, "I have to stay in here to protect you!"

She stared at me blankly, "Go help the morons."

I stood only to drop down to the ground in shock, "W-what the hell?!"

"Nice try, Jamie…"

I reached into my pocket pulling out the riddle, "Oh… it's this thing!"

Nami held her hand out, "Let me hold on to it, I'll try to figure it out while you help them."

I nodded handing her the Riddle, I quickly ran biting my lip to ignore the pain in my feet which were currently only rapped in white bandages. I stepped outside, only to have to quickly duck from Wapol flying past me from Luffy's punch.

"That was close," I looked over towards Luffy, "You treated us badly last time we met!"

I grinned, "Yeah biotch! Revengeeee!"

Doctor K looked shocked at the whole scene, "What..?"

Luffy grinned, I could practically see the sparkles surrounding him from it, "This time I won't let you get away with it."

I grinned jumping next to him, completely forgetting about the lack of clothing protecting me from the cold, "You don't mess with the Straw Hats and get away with it, hoe!"

The two with Wapol glared at us, "How dare you hurt Wapol, king of the Drum Empire!"

Luffy grabbed his cheeks pulling them away from his face sticking his tongue out at the two, "A king? Who cares! You guy's suck!"

Doctor K looked over to us, Sanji came and stood near me, "You guys know him?"

"Of course, they're the annoying pirates who tried to stop us and ate my ship! I won't let them get away this time!"

It was silent before me and Luffy's jaws dropped, "WAIT?! HE'S A KING?!"

Sanji kicked Luffy upside the head, "YOU JUST RELAIZED THAT?!"

I rubbed the back of my head, almost feeling Luffy's pain, "I kind of ignored them talking and was in my own world."

Luffy nodded, "I was concentrating on how I'm gonna kick his ass!"

Sanji then stopped, his cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, "Hey aren't you guys cold?"

Luffy blinked, "It's cold!"

I giggled, "No duh, it's kind of snowing."

"It's cold!"

Sanji shook his head, "That's why I asked!"

Doctor K then added in, "It's -50 degrees out."

I raised my hand, and Doctor K raised a brow, "This isn't school, idiot."

I dropped it pouting, "I just wanted to ask if it's bad to not be wearing shoes right now.."

Everyone looked down at my feet, "YOU MORON, YOU ALREADY HAVE FROST BITE ON THEM, IT'S ONLY GOING TO GET WORSE!"

I grinned, "But that's okay because Chopper's our new doctor!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

I grinned down at the reindeer, "That's what you think."

He gulped hiding a bit behind the older doctor.

I looked over towards Wapol's body seeing the mouths of the two idiots with him moving, but I couldn't quite make out the words. I think the day I met these guys, I started developing a wall to block out their words.

"AHHHHH!"

I tilted my head to the side watching Wapol jump up screaming, "Draaamma queen, much?"

Luffy grabbed my hand grinning, "Let's go get a coat!"

I nodded running with him inside, "Why didn't you have a coat or shoes, Jamie?"

I scratched my head sweat dropping, "I kinda… forgot… I was distracting by Nami."

I skidded to a stop in front of an open closest, "Luffy! In here!"

I jumped in, yelping at the pain in my feet, ignoring it I grabbed some boots slipping them on quickly. Luffy flew into the room grabbing a jacket and throwing one at me, "Let's go get him!"

I grinned, "Yeah dude!"

We quickly skidded by Nami's room, her asking a question quickly, "What's going on?"

Luffy stretched his head back, "Nothing much! We're gonna go beat these guys up now!"

I heard her sigh, and I smiled, "Don't worry Nami, we'll get you're furry new boyfriend back to you soon!"

"SHUT UP JAMIE!"

I grinned, stopping in front of an ongoing fight. I watched Sanji lift his leg up, "LUFFY GRAB MY LEG!"

He stretched his hands out and grabbed on, "Like this?"

Sanji clamped his teeth down on the cigarette, "Don't let go.."

I gasped watching Chopper about to be bit by Wapol, my bat painful breaking away from my palm. Sanji quickly launched Luffy into the air with a kick, "RUBBER SHOT!"

Luffy launched into the air with a grin, "Yahoo!"

Chopper changed back into his small form and Wapol closed his teeth around the reindeer. His eyes widened, when Luffy shot into his stomach causing Chopper to be spit out.

Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth with a smirk, "Not bad at all."

I grinned jumping onto Sanji's back, bat still in hand, "You're so awesome, Sanji!"

A heart replaced his visible eye, "Thank you Jamie-chwaaaan!"

Chopper and Luffy made their way back to us, "Thank you for helping me, you guys are strong."

Sanji glared at Luffy, "That's Nami-swan's jacket!"

Luffy looked down at the jacket, "I guess it is, it looked cooler in the closest."

I looked over towards Wapol, seeing steam leaving his body. I gulped and Sanji turned his head slightly to look at me on his back, "What's wrong, Jamie-chan?"

"Wapol is getting back up, and he's also looking quite angry."

Everyone turned to stare were Wapol currently was no standing, a snarl noise came from him, "I'LL SHOW THEM THE REAL POWER OF MY BAKU BAKU FRUIT!"

Luffy folded his arms, "We can still stand after getting a hit from me?"

Sanji snorted, "Must be strong."

I smirked, "Not strong enough to defeat us."

The idiots surrounding him jumped around, "Wapol!"

Wapol glared at us, jaw tightly clenched, "Chess, tell them my menu this morning."

"Yes sir! You had one fresh cannon ball, another fresh cannon, a cannon ball salad with gun powder, and you also ate a restaurant in the village."

Luffy adjusted his hat, "What a weird breakfast."

I shook my head, "I'd hate to see his bowel movements."

Sanji nodded, "Nothing weirder then that."

Wapol glared, "Now watch the power of my breakfast!"

I looked down at Chopper as he talked, "What's he gonna do?"

I looked back over at him, "Either way, he's annoying me. Let's make him cry. Everyone deserves a good cry now and then."

"THE THINGS I ATE THIS MORNING HAVE ALREADY DIGESTED AND BECAME PART OF MY BODY!"

I blinked, "Wait… so you're made of shit?"

Luffy snickered beside me, Sanji smirking, "I guess he is.

"BAKU BAKU SHOCK!"

I blinked, Luffy tilted his head, "What the..?"

"So… you're a doll house now?"

Luffy's jaw dropped, "THAT'S SO COOL!"

I blinked, "Luffy that is not cool. He's a doll house. Now, me? I'm cool."

Sanji tilted his head again, "You've been making a lot of comment s downin' Wapol this chapter."

I shrugged, "I'm in that kinda mood, yea know?"

He looked back towards Wapol, and I did as well. Now, back to him being a house.. Wapol's body formed into a house, as stated, with his head placed on top and stubby feet and legs.

"THIS IS THE REAL SECRET OF MY POWER!"

He quickly chomped down on the top idiots behind him, eating them quickly. "He's eating his crew!"

I frowned, "Even if they were idiots, that's a shitty way to go."

Sanji's, Chopper's, and Luffy's jaws dropped, "WHY IS HE EATING HIM!"

I jumped off Sanji's back resting my bat on my shoulder, watching Wapol blow smoke out of two cannon like objects on the side of the house body.

"Now, be prepared to see the ultimate result of combined bodies!"

I blinked, "Combined bodies?"

The door on the house opened slowly, glowing eyes peeked through the darkness of the house. I gulped, "I don't get scared often, but that's creepy."

I heard gasps from both my crewmates, and just blinked at what came out. It was the two idiots, but they didn't even look combined. It just looks as if the other idiot was sitting on the other idiot. Yes, I don't remember or care what their names are. I know what you're thinking, and yeah, I am that cool.

"CHESSMARIMO!"

Sanji glared at them, "YOU'RE JUST SITTING ON HIM!"

"That's so cool!"

I stared over at Luffy, "No. It's not."

Sanji grew shark teeth and glared at Luffy, "WHAT'S THE 'COOL PART' OF IT?!"

"You better not underestimate them."

Sanji and I both turned our heads towards Doctor K, "Yo, you're still here?"

She ignored me and continued, "The people of Drum wouldn't have just sat around if they were weak."

We looked back over to Wapol, in a line we glared at him. It went Chopper, Sanji, Me, then Luffy. We glared at us with his idiots across from us. He sneered, "The first rule of the Drum Empire is whoever goes against the king dies. I'm everything to this empire, because it belongs to me and so does this castle!"

He lifted his hand, that was formed in the shape of a cannon, "SO I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO PUT THAT STUPID FLAG ON TOP OF MY CASTLE FOR THAT STUPID FAKE DOCTOR! IT MAKES MY CASTLE LOOK WORTHLESS!"

With that a cannon ball was shot from his hand and hit the top of the castle blowing the very top up.

My eyes widened slightly, as the top of the castle that had the flag on it fell from the sky.

Luffy stared at it to, "The pirate flag!"

Sanji looked over at Chopper, smoking rising from his cigarette, "Hey reindeer, is that flag…"

He stopped, and everyone looked towards the Nami's furry boyfriend. He was glared at Wapol, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE DOCTOR'S FLAG?!?"

He quickly charged towards Wapol, changing to his larger from on the way, Wapol ignored him ordering the idiots to do something. Chopper growled jumping onto Wapol's house body, "DOCTOR EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT SAVING YOUR LIFE!"

Chopper brought his fist back, I shifted my foot slightly ready to charge even though the pain was increasing in my feet. His fist dropped, and I stared at him confused, "Chopper! Come on, kick his sorry ass!"

Chopped looked away, "I will not… hurt you. NOW GET OUT OF THIS COUNTRY!"

Doctor K quickly yelled towards Chopper, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU THINK HE'LL UNDERSTAND YOU?"

Wapol smirked, he brought his cannon hand up and quickly before anyone could move he shot Chopper sending him flying back. I gasped, "CHOPPER!"

I blinked looking towards the muttering Sanji. I followed his gaze towards the tip of the castle, I gasped, "LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!"

He held the flag in his hand and stuck it back into the roof that also somehow got back up there.

"HEY BABBLING MOUTH!"

"How dare you call, King Wapol that!"

I could feel Luffy's intense glare from here and shivered, _I need to remember to stay on this guy's good side._

"YOU'RE A BUNCH OF FAKES! YOU BECOME PIRATES WITHOUT PREPARING TO RISK YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE REAL MEANING OF THIS FLAG!"

"What did he just say?"

I looked over at Chopper, who was now blinking from the ground up at Luffy, "he…"

"The true meaning of that flag? That's so stupid! It's just a stupid decoration for pirates!"

He looked up at Luffy almost confused, "It's a worthless piece of crap!"

"This flag is **not** something you can just play with for fun!"

"YOU FOOL, WHY WOULD I, KING OF THIS EMPIRE, HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT SOME DUMB FLAG!"

He lifted his cannon, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS EMPIRE BELONGED TO ME?! AND YET YOU STILL INSIST ON PUTTING THAT FLAG UP THERE," a cannon shot from his hand, "I"LL KILL YOU AND THAT STUPID FLAG!"

Chopper cried from his spot on the ground, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Sanji growled, "Damn! He's using the cannon again!"

Luffy stood still onto of the roof holding tightly to the pole, "This flag… IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH!"

I gasped, as a large explosion was now in the place of where Luffy once was. Sanji gasped, "He got hit!"

"LUFFY!"

* * *

LE GASP POOR LUFFY! D:

This is gonna be short because I have a HUGE headache, but thanks to..... Sofi's lazy ass, Rebecca, Thomas Drovin, Taco, Pirateking, YaoiZombie, Fun-sized friend and -my-tainted-heart- for all the reviews :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I DON'T WANNA HOLD MY SECRET IN FOR ANY LONGER!


	27. Chapter 26: Daddy!

Short. Sweet. I'm Back. :)

I gapped up at the castle, as the smoke began to clear. I gulped to myself, feeling tears reach my eyes. I turned towards Sanji, "S-sanji…"

He looked towards me then back at where the smoke was in the sky, "He's alright…"

"B-but.."

I heard laughter at my side and glared at Wapol, "YOU BASTARD!"

I heard someone gasp, and looked up at the smoke once again. I felt a grin replace my scowl, "LUFFY!"

-No One's POV-

The wind picked up a bit, and something appeared off in the distance. Lightly a shape of a female appeared in the snow and a light chuckle was heard in the wind. This was no ordinary chuckle; it was left without any humor.

The trees swayed a bit in the wind, and a male figure jumped from a tree. He glared as the female came into full view. He could practically feel the smirk and arrogance feeding off her. She removed her hood, the blonde curls behind it flowing in the wind.

He swallowed a clump in his throat, "Leave the kids alone."

Her smirk became more defined, "What will you do if I don't?"

He glared at her, "I'm warning you. Don't. Touch. Them."

"What's daddy going to do about it?"

He glared full on with every ounce of emotion he had left in him, "They're the only things left I care about."

She stepped forward one hand on her hip, the other now lightly resting on his cheek, "Is that so?"

He gulped, "Y-yes, now get away from me."

She smiled lightly, "You're the one who's been looking for me."

He backed away from her, staring at her lips instead of her eyes. "I only wanted to warn you to stay away from those kids."

She looked towards his eyes, and glared, "Look me in the eyes, coward."

"I know what you can do, Emily."

"Are you afraid of me still, sweetheart?"

"Don't even try that, I will not play your games."

"Me? Playing games?" She started laughing loudly, "You're the one that poisoned me and took me to that god forsaken, disgusting world!"

"You said you wanted to change, I did my job to help."

She glared, "I was young. Stupid."

"You may have been young, but you weren't stupid."

She blankly stared at him, "If I fell in love with some idiot scientist, then yes that qualifies me as stupid."

He just stayed silent, "You know, I could kill you now. But the thought of you trying to help our Ryan and "Jamie", is a precious thought considering I've already let them both know what they're end result will be."

He glared silently, "It's funny, the both have come to develop this fear and protective-ness over they're new little friends. They all have. It's like some little circle they've all created without knowing it."

He smirked, "I know."

She raised a brow, "What? Have you become some type of stalker?"

He glared at her, "Unlike your Devil Fruit, I knew where to send my kids so you wouldn't get them. That little car accident of yours won't be enough to take them out."

She stomped forward gripping his throat tightly, "I'll kill you right here!"

He smirked, "I'll still be with them, I have so many back up plans running around you wouldn't know what to do with them."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

He lifted a single pen and paper, and with that she let out a chuckle, "I'll burn it."

"Not this paper."

She ripped it out of his hands and through it to the ground. "They're dead."

"Killing your own flesh and blood because of some stupid little rumor/legend."

"I won't take any chances!"

"I don't think you understand the amount of protection those kids have over each other. You will not get those two alone and away from that crew."

She glared down at him, "I'll put every single one of them kids into such a stage of fright that they won't even be able to scream to they're mothers."

He laughed, "All of them have lost their families, that's why they are all so close. Maybe I was wrong, you are stupid."

With that he gave off one last laugh before snapping his fingers and disappearing off into another universe. With one last snarl she stomped off into the woods out, "He won't stop me. They won't stop me. It will be mine."


	28. Chapter 27: TeasingBadass!

**Muhahha, enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

I gulped at the site; my jaw dropping, "He's… He's so badasss!"

Chopper stared in 'aw' at the site, as Luffy started with his badass-ish speech, "I don't whose pirate flag this belonged to, but you don't fly it as a joke! THIS ISN'T A FLAG YOU CAN BREAK DOWN AND LAUGH AT!!"

I smirked, "He's kinda cute when he's all angry."

Sanji looked over at me, "What!?"

I looked up at the jealous glare and giggled, "You're cute, Sanji."

Hearts immediately exploded from his body.

Doctor K looked at me, "Stupid kids."

I grinned, "Stupid and proud, milady."

"It will **never** be destroyed."

My attention was brought back to Luffy. "The jolly roger is a symbol! A symbol of conviction!"

"Oi! Reindeer! I'm about ready to kick these guys' asses, what about you?"

I looked over at Chopper's amazed looked and grinned, "I…"

Wapol interrupted Chopper rudely, "Are you threatening me?!"

I looked over to him rolling my eyes, "He was actually inviting you to tea."

He ignored me, "You hippo-bastard! If you're so eager to protect that silly flag, then just stay right there!"

Sanji looked over, "I think that's enough!"

He ran over only to stop midway and a load crack caught my attention, "Did he just throughout his back?"

Doctor K shook her head, "Probably with the way you guys over do everything, she quickly ran up drop kicking him in the back, "DOCTOR STOP!"

Wapol broke out laughing, "What the hell are you hippos doing?!"

I glared at him, bat in hand, and ran at him from the side, "Just keep watching from there. I'm gonna blast him into dirt!"

I lifted my bat up wincing at the slight pain in my arm from the already surprisingly healing frost bite, "You won't touch a hair on his body!"

I quickly hit him across the face only to have his head move to the side slightly and my bat to crack. I sighed, "I knew you had a metal jaw but this is ridiculous."

He turned his gun towards me, "I'll kill you first little girl! Then straw hat you're next!"

I gulped, before I could say anything, Chopper busted into the scene, "STOP IT!"

Before Chopper landed his punch, the morons jumped in the way. I grinned my bat forming back to what it was before ignoring the conversation at hand I slowly snuck around the commotion. Before I got the Luffy had launched himself and hit the ground sending the three morons into the ground. Before Wapol was able to un-stick himself, my bat slowly molded into a rather large paddle and I lifted over my head jumping into the air, giggling.

With one keep swift his ass was hit rather hard with my paddle. I moved away my paddle/bat moving back into my hand, I stood next to the laughing Luffy. "Was that necessary?"

I grinned, "You have no idea."

"Jamie, reindeer! Think you guys could handle that guy?"

I looked over at him and grinned throwing a thumbs up, and Chopper nodded, "Him? He's nothing!"

Luffy grinned, "Then I guess it's settled. My opponent is gonna be the dollhouse!"

Wapol stood and glared at me, "I'll kill you! No spanks me!"

I grinned, "You'll have to go through the rubber man before you get to me."

I turned away facing the other two morons standing next to Chopper, "You ready, nakama?"

He smiled, "I won't hold back anymore!"

My bat appeared, "You morons are going down!"

"You two think you can defeat me, especially you… you little monster!"

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper! I received that name from the greatest doctor in the world. Even when he decided to forgive you, you just laughed at the way he lived his life. I'll NEVER FORGIVE THAT!"

"You're the one who won't be forgiven! Prepare to be stomped!"

I tapped my bat on my shoulder, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Before I could move forward, Chopper stopped me. I titled my head and watched him pull out a small yellow ball, "Rumble ball."

I blinked.

"The rumble balls affects last for 3 minutes. So, it'll only take me three to defeat you!"

He laughed, "As if a weakling like you could defeat me in 3 minutes!"

Luffy grinned, "Three minutes wow!"

I gulped, "Chopper you deal with this, I don't like fire."

I watched as Chopper ran at the two idiots, quickly changing into his larger form. Then before he jumped high into the air, he changed into another form. His snout area thing was more long, his hands much longer and claws much larger.

I stared in aw, "Now, that, is bad ass."

Just as Chopper was about to land, the idiots hit him with a large mallet but at the same time Chopper turned into a huge fur ball and was hit away like a bouncy ball. I blinked, "this is way to much changing for me to watch."

"Another form?!"

Chopper's head stuck out from the fur, "Impossible! That was a direct hit!"

"No effect."

"This is impossible; the Zoan type fruit transformations are limited to three-forms! What the hell are you?"

"The rumble ball is a drug that distorts the wavelength of the Devil's Fruit's transformations. During my years of research, I've discovered four additional transformations."

"Seven levels?!"

Luffy's eyes turned to stars, "Seven levels?!"

Chopper quickly bounced his way towards his opponent, quickly changing into yet another form this type his arms becoming the buffest thing on his body; quickly he brought up a hoof bringing it back down onto the wooden mallet snapping it in half.

"Goo Choppper!"

Then yet again, he snapped the other mallet in the same quick, one hit fashion. "I should worn you, my iron hooves can shatter even rock!"

They took out some axes and I growled, "Don't you dare hurt him!"

I jumped in front of him quickly making a wooden shield out of what was left of the wooden mallet. We slide back slightly, and I looked up at Chopper grinning, "Go get 'em!"

I yawned, "I'm kinda tired."

"Jamie-swan! Get out of there!"

I nodded only to yawn once again, and fall to the ground, darkness flooding around me. The last thing I heard was, "He's gonna shoot a beam!"

-Ry-Ry's POV!-

I walked slowly into town shakily. The image of our mother still fresh in my head, her cold green eyes stung in my memory every time I blinked.

_She leaned down next to my ear, "You and __Jamie__ will come and seek me out, and when you do, you come __alone__. I would suggest saying good bye to your friends, because it will indeed be both of your ends."_

_I felt my body release itself, and I quickly jumped away from the spot I was just in and away from my smirking mother. I glared at her, "You will not touch her!"_

"_You have no say in what I do with my children."_

_I glared at her, my breath still trying to be caught, "We are __**not**__ your children."_

"_You will come to me Ryan!"_

"_I will do no such thing."_

_Her glare deepened, "If you don't come with your sister, I will kill your friends."_

_With that she turned away, throwing her hood back over her head, "And don't think I won't torture them in front of both of you."_

I sighed running a hand through my messy red hair. What am I going to do? Should... Should I tell Jamie?

Of course I should! I don't want her to think I didn't believe her, at first I didn't, but… but now... I shivered, I remembered Jamie back at Whiskey Peak and I felt a sting in my heart. She must have felt so alone, not only that she had to face her thought to be dead mother and that fruit!

I stopped for a moment and thought to myself, why does she want us? I mean, it's been years, why now? Why all of a sudden show up in this world and what to kill us? Why did Jamie and I dying have to happen? What would bring our own mother, that monster, to do that to us!

I heard something to the left and looked into the woods next to me, "H-hello?"

I growled at my still shaking voice, another movement caught my attention, "That's it! Who the fuck is out there?!"

A figure walked out, and I growled, "I'm sick of this mysterious bullshit; if you're part of Wapol's crowd I won't be afraid to kick your ass!"

I watched as a small bird flew out of the trees and I laughed quietly to myself, "I need to calm down."

I breathed slowly walking into the town I knew everyone must be in, when a group of three people caught my eye. I walked over, "Hey."

Vivi turned towards me and gasped, "What happened to you, Ryan?"

I bit my lip for a moment, should I tell them? No, this only concerns Jamie and I. "Nothing."

I smiled half-heartedly at them, and that still earned me a concerned glance this time from both Usopp and Zoro. I shivered for a moment, "Anyone got an extra jacket?"

Zoro walked over to a mass of passed out bodies and took a jacket and threw it at me, I glanced at the bodies and back at him before shaking my head, "I don't want to know."

Zoro then realized something, "How'd you get out of the river?"

I glared at him, "I crawled, slowly and painfully out."

Zoro laughed nervously, "Sorry about that."

I just grunted at him before turning to the other two, "So what's happened?"

"Dalton has been attacked. Luffy, Jamie, and Sanji left to bring Nami up that mountain to the Doctor's castle."

"The doctor has a castle?"

Usopp nodded. Just before anything else was said, a door opened to a house we were all located next to and a large man I believe the name Dalton belonged to busted out rapped in bandages and walking with the help of a crutch.

"Dalton-san!"

A few doctors rushed out, "You can't go!"

He fell to his knees, "Let me by!"

Vivi gasped, "You can't possibly mean you're going to the castle!"

Usopp gasped, "In your condition, that's reckless!"

"If I do not fight now, when will I? I if allow Wapol to regain power, this country will be ruined!"

I watched as they fought a little, and turned towards Zoro, "I'm not sure I know what's going on here."

"I just figured out that was Dalton."

I grinned, "Looks like we're in the same boat then."

He nodded glancing up at the mountain, "You think they're okay?"

I laughed, "I never pictured you to be the worried type, or is it just my sister you're worried about?"

His face turned red, "I am not!"

I rolled my eyes, "You're painfully obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"You like her."

"She's my friend!"

I laughed, "Either way, I wouldn't let you ruin her innocence. I'd have to kill yeah!"

"You said that way to cheery."

"You're the pervert not me."

"I am not!"

I grinned, "I'm kidding you know."

He glared at me, "Leave me alone."

When I looked back at the site, Usopp was carrying Dalton on his back.

I blinked, "How'd that happen?"

"Damn dumbass."

I watched as Zoro lifted him up with one hand, "Let's go."

Vivi ran up to us, with a smile.

"Wait! There's a rope way that leads up to the castle!"

"But I thought they were destroyed?"

"There is one left."

We nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Thank you everyone for the reviews! :D Keep it up ;D!


	29. Double Talkin!

**Hello everyone! I'm the voice that will control this lovely special!**

Ryan and Jamie looked around the empty room they were in, "What the hell was that?"

**A voice! The voice of god, NOW BOW TO ME!**

Ryan rolled his eyes but looked over at the bowing Jamie, "What are you doing, dumbass?"

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Bowing, duh."

**Muhahahah! Now, everyone! Welcome to the first ever Double Trouble On The Merry… I don't know what to call this. Hmm, well you know that episode of Naruto where the little kids or whatever run around and have their little episode?**

Ryan looked up at the ceiling, "You suck at explaining things. Who are you anyway?"

**I'm the voice of god, duh.**

"No. You're not."

**Fine! My name is the King of Biting, please, call me Bob.**

"You're Jess, aren't you?"

**If I was Jess I'd be wearing a green striped shirt, and tied to a chair in my basement.**

Ryan just stayed silent, "I'm going to stop asking questions now."

**Good! Anyway, why don't you two take a seat!**

"…Where…?" Ryan looked around and saw Jamie jumping on a random trampoline that was defiantly not there before.

"Come on, Ryan! It's fun!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and jumped onto the Trampoline before Jamie could even blink.

**Alright no more jumping! Time for some good old questions and awnsers! First question, What are your jobs on the Merry?**

Jamie grinned raising her hand. Ryan rolled his eyes, "You don't have to raise your hand, this isn't school dumbass."

Jamie pouted, "I'm just a regular old mate! That means I'll help around when it's needed, but I was told by Jess not to tell anyone about what my real job will be soon. Also, Ryan's the cabin boy! He's our slave, just in case you didn't know what that meant!"

Ryan glared at her, "I'm not a cabin boy!"

**Next question! What's up with the title, it's just like 'Psycho on the Going Merry'?**

Ryan quickly retorted back, "Who cares?"

Jamie smiled, "It took Jess a few days to come up with the name. When she did she completely forgot about SkieLoon's story title."

**Then why didn't she change it?**

Ryan shrugged, "She didn't want to spend any more time on it, and basically she did the lazy ass thing to do. She said screw it, and continued writing her story."

**What happened to the Review replies at the end of each chapter?**

"Jess has been so worked up over school, she just wants to get the updates out there, but fortunately forher summer vacation starts very soon!"

Ryan nodded in agreement.

**What about that huge secret? Some of us missed out on the video!"**

Ryan grinned, "Not only will you guys be dealing with us for this story.."

Jamie quickly tackled Ryan, "There's a sequel!"

**There is?! Oh, and I heard something about Jess saying we'll hate her what's up with that?**

Jamie shrugged, "Apparently the ending will tear our hearts apart."

Taco quickly busted into the room, "JESS IS EVIL! FUCKING EVIL I TELL YOU!"

Security quickly walked into the room dragging the writer out, Jamie coughed. "That was weird."

Ryan nodded, "But she does know what's gonna happen."

**Jamie, what the hell is up with your fruit, what type is it?**

Ryan butted in before Jamie could, "Jamie's fruit will be explained more in the Alabasta/after that arc."

**Ryan, how do you feel about your sister controlling wood?**

Ryan glared at the ceiling, "Shut up!"

Jamie blinked, "I don't get it."

Ryan slapped his head, "He's a pervert."

**Ryan, I have a very important question to ask you. All of us have been dying to hear.**

Ryan glared at the ceiling once again, "What?"

**How is Sanji in bed?**

"WHAT?!"

-a few seconds later and a brutal beating later-

**A...alright... next question! Who're you going to end up with Jamie?**

Jamie blinked, "I have no idea."

"I do. No one."

Jamie pouted, "I need some loving to."

"So does Wobbuffet, but you don't see Jesse loving him."

Jamie grinned, "Did you just make a Pokémon reference?"

"I do believe so."

Jamie looked around, "Where'd that voice go?"

Ryan shrugged, "Maybe Jess is kicking some ass."

They heard a male scream and laughed, "Yup. Kickin' ass."

The door opened in front of them and Luffy came in a large piece of ham sticking out of his mouth, "What are you doing here?"

Luffy looked up at them and grinned, "I don't know!"

Jamie laughed and Ryan hit his head, "You're well informed Luffy."

Luffy blinked looking around, "Who's that all over the walls?"

They looked up and there eyes widened, "No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

Jamie looked at Ryan, "This has to be his room."

Ryan gulped, "It's obvious."

They both heard a familiar cry and then that dreaded voice, "LEAVE BRITTANY ALONE!"

"RUN!"

Both bolted out of the room dragging Luffy behind them. Luffy looked up at a random eyeball falling them around, "Bye folks!"

_Hey guys! What'd you think of our first special thing? :D (Message more questions for the next one!)_


	30. Chapter 28: Disney Endin' For Chopper!

**It's choppy, but I wanted to get out or Drum!  
Hey guys! It's me :D  
Enjoy!**

**All previous disclaimers apply.**

**

* * *

  
**

-Withhh Nami!-

Nami sighed into her pillow when something small jumped onto the blanket; she sat up staring down at the small piece of paper. She blinked lifting it up, the last line was glowing and she smiled. "So stealing our self a doctor, meant Chopper."

She watched the riddle, lift into the air and spin quite fast and she blinked. "You know, you're pretty damn random. Why don't you be normal and do the same thing every time?"

Nami reached her hand up to her head, "My fever is going down."

Nami stood from the bed, "This is no time to be sleeping! I must go help them."

She walked around the room opening up a random door to be met with coats; with a grin she grabbed a random one putting it on along with a pair of random shoes. She turned and grabbed the still spinning riddle only to have it disappear.

"Stupid… THING!"

With a growl she left the room and mumbled about magical riddles and a match.

-With Ryan-

"This thing is different."

Usopp nodded with agreement.

"This has a pretty nice view."

I looked over at Vivi with a smile, "Yeah, it does."

Usopp looked a bit scared, "I think we have too many passengers. We should have left Dalton. He's injured."

Usopp looked down at the man peddling, "PEDDLE! MORE POWER!"

I blankly stared at him, "Would you like to peddle for him?"

Usopp sighed, "We're not getting there fast enough."

Zoro looked at him, "I'm sure everything's fine up there."

Vivi put her hand on Dalton's back, "Mr. Dalton don't strain yourself."

I heard Dalton yell something but couldn't help but grip the railing tighter, what if something did happen? What if Jamie was hurt?

Wapol is someone who should not be messed with, that's what we keep hearing. I felt something grip my shoulder and looked at Zoro, "She'll be fine."

"You're just saying that because you want me to give you permission to bang her."

Zoro's face paled, "I AM NOT!"

"What a liar."

He glared at me, "Will you stop with that!"

"Only if your reactions become un-amusing."

He glared become all the more evil, "You know, just because that shitty-cook is gone doesn't mean you have to take his place in pissing me off."

Ryan shrugged, "I'm simply keeping my mind off the safety of my sister, but you're obviously missing the cook aren't you. I knew you were gay. Are you thinking of using my sister as a cover?"

His jaw dropped, "I'm not using her!"

"But you are gay?"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Usopp walked in-between us, "Have you not been listening?"

We both just stared at him, "We're here."

We shrugged and followed everyone off the thing we just rode on; I have no idea what to call it. A doorway appeared with a staircase and Zoro and I took the liberty of leading the pack up it. Usopp holding onto the Zoro's hips as if he were a shield. I laughed and shook my head, "Moron."

Zoro growled with annoyance, "Quit tugging on me!"

Usopp ignored it, "It's alright. I'm right behind you."

I laughed harder, "Zoro likes that!"

Before he could say anything a screaming stopped us, I looked with shock as Luffy stood on the top of the castle. "LUFFY!"

Soon he was not on top of the castle but crash landed on top of us. "Zoro! Usopp! Ryan!"

Zoro was the first to pop out of the snow, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

I crawled my way towards Vivi before standing up, "Hey."

"So you guys climbed the mountain too? I thought Usopp said he couldn't climb!"

"Hahah! Don't be ridiculous, I'm the kind of man who says 'if there is a mountain, climb it'! I'm adventurous that way."

"Liar."

Vivi smiled, "We came up the rope way, Luffy!"

"Is everyone alright?"

Luffy grinned at her, "Nami and Sanji are doing great!"

I stepped forward, "what about Jamie?!"

Luffy scratched his head, "She randomly fell asleep! She said she was tired, I think Sanji has her."

I grabbed his coat roughly, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!"

I ran off as Dalton appeared and started talking to Luffy, Zoro following me. "Don't even make a comment."

I grinned, "I think that's enough for today."

Before Zoro could reply he tripped on something, that something groaning in response, "Go away.."

"Jamie?!"

She growled, "Ten more minutes…"

Zoro lifted her off the ground shaking her, "YOU IDIOT WAKE UP."

She lifted her eyes, "Zoro..?"

He rolled his eyes, "When did you fall asleep?"

She scratched her head, "I didn't… I was fighting Wapol then… I kind of… Yeah, I did fall asleep."

I glared at her, "YOU FELL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLE?!"

She shrugged, "It happens."

I growled, "No. It does not happen."

Doctor Kureha appeared and Zoro glared at her well the villagers said some choice things. Zoro stepped in front of her, "you're that bitch from before!"

She lifted her fist and brought it down onto his head quickly, "Bring the injured inside."

I sat outside Jamie laying in the snow making snow angels, Usopp off in the distance and Zoro grumbling to himself. "Jamie, shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?"

She shrugged, "I'll have Chopper check me out on the ship. Just don't talk much, Dr. K will appear out of nowhere and talk me away."

"You make it sound like she's scary."

"Did you not see that woman?"

"I got a glance from behind, nice body."

"She's over a hundred years old."

"Ew."

Jamie nodded in agreement. She stood and became walking away and I followed, sitting down next to hear a good distance between Zoro and Usopp and us.

"What's wrong?"

I looked down at her surprised, "what?"

"I can tell you have something to discuss with me."

"You can?"

"Twins. Duh."

I laughed quietly, "Of course."

She waited quietly for me to start. "I saw her."

Jamie's body became stiff, "…..M-mom?"

I nodded, "Yes… mom."

"W-what h-happened?"

"I know why you were so scared that night… why you were so… terrified.."

"Her…fruit."

I nodded, "It was fucking terrifying. Not only that she… she told me what we have to do."

"What… what are you talking about?"

"Once we help Vivi and all of that is done, we have to leave."

"No! Ryan, we can't leave… we…"

I gulped, "I know Jamie, I know. But we have to. She threatened to kill them if we don't."

"Luffy won't allow it."

"We'll be doing it behind his back."

"I can't… I can't do that to these people. Ryan, they've become our family."

"Exactly why we have to protect them with our lives."

I saw Jamie nod and I continued, "Act like we never had this conversation, I don't want them knowing. It'll be better that way."

Jamie again nodded tears falling down her face, "O-okay."

I hugged her against my body, "shhh… it's okay."

After Jamie had calmed down we joined the others, only to listen to Luffy's constant yelling for the small reindeer, which only lead to Jamie joining in.

"REINDEER!"

"CHOPPPPPPER~!"

"REINDEER!"

"CHOPPER CHOPPER CHOPPPER!"

Zoro sighed, "He obviously does not want to come."

"But I want him too."

"That's what you want not him, Luffy!"

Jamie turned around to stare at Zoro, "But he has too! The riddle says so!"

I blinked, "I forgot about that thing."

Jamie turned around and grinned, "Chopper!"

"Reindeer, let's be pirates together!"

Chopper's head dropped, "I can't."

Jamie put a hand on her hip, "Too bad sweetie, not only are you Nami's boyfriend but Luffy wants you."

I shook my head, "Too much beastality."

"I mean I'm a reindeer! With antlers and hooves… and… and a blue nose! I want to be a pirate but I can't be the nakama of a human! I'm a monster! So.. I'm here to just say thanks… thank you for the invitations."

"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"

With that Chopper's tears started flowing out.

-omnomnomnom-

Chopper had indeed agreed to come with us, but that currently wasn't the issue. Currently our new doctor was being chasing out of the castle where he was suppose to be saying good bye to Doctor Kureha by the witch herself.

"Oi! The rope is ready!"

"EVERYONE GET IN THE SLIEGH WE'RE GOING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN!"

With that I grabbed Jamie in one hand and the injured Sanji with the other jumping onto the sleigh while everyone else got on their own way. Before we all could ever blink it seemed like an hour jumped by and we were already flying (not really, Chopper was pulling us by sleigh) in the forest.

"YAHOOOO!"

Jamie giggled at our captain joining in his 'Yahooo's.

Something caught our attention at the castle and he stopped staring up at the sky with amazement, "Wow…"

Nami smiled, "The doctor's dream has come true."

Jamie nodded, Chopper's cries filling the silence.

I smiled as well, "It's like this was meant to be a Disney classic."

* * *

**GUYS I BROKE MY FOOT :O REVIEW FOR ME!**

**All reviews will now be replied by messages, due to my laziness :)  
Actually.. it's about 2 o clock in the morning here, and I'm fucking exhausted.  
I'm gonna pass out after this is up… soo.. yeah.  
**

Preview of next Chapter: "Chapter 29: Riddle in a hat?"

**I LOVE YOU! **


	31. Chapter 29: Jamie's name?

Jamie's POV!

Laughter was the only thing heard on the ship that night; everyone held smiles that could be seen from miles away. Luffy currently had two chop sticks, one in each nostril and ending in his mouth running around like a monster. I leaned against the railing with a grin, "What a party."

Ryan turned to me and smiled, "Yeah, these kids sure know what's up."

"You sound old."

Ryan just shook his head and watched the interaction between their shipmates, "And to think we should be in high school right now."

"Thank god were not, I'd be dying."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You would not be dying."

I looked over at Chopper and frowned, "Why isn't he joining the party?"

Ryan looked over at me, "Why aren't you joining the party?"

I looked away and frowned once again, "Maybe I don't want to party."

I felt arms in circle me and I hugged my brother back, "Party and be happy with them while you can."

Tears collected at the edge of my eyes, "What about you?"

"If you will party, I will."

I quickly stepped away and grabbed Ryan's hands immediately breaking out into song, "Stop my breathing and slit my throat, I must be emo! I don't jump around when I go to shows, I must be emo! Dye in my hair and polish on my toes, I must be emo! I play guitar and write suicide notes, I must be emo!"*

I spun around and Ryan grinned and continued the song, "My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans... which look great on me by the way."*

We stopped our spinning and bouncing and turned to stare at the rest of the crew who happened to have been staring at us. I scratched the back of my neck grinning, "What?"

Ryan sighed shaking his head with a grin, that's when Zoro smirked and looked at Ryan, "You call me gay but you sing about wearing your sister's pants?"

Ryan glared down at Zoro, "I see your getting drunk with Sanji, does that make it easier to have sex?"

Sanji's eyes bugged out, "WHAT!?"

Ryan grinned over at the cook, "Zoro's in love with you."

Zoro glared, "I am not!"

I skipped over to Chopper scooping him up, "You're so cuteeee~!"

Chopper stared squirming in my arms, "I am not! Put me down!"

I pouted hugging him tighter, "Why would I do that? You're so badass!"

Chopper had stars in his eyes, "I don't like compliments!"

I grinned putting him down, "Liar!"

Luffy jumped over to be on my back, "Jamie!"

"Luffy!"

"Guess what!"

"What!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Nami shook her head, "You guys are insane."

A scream broke out across the deck and very looked towards the newest member, "There's something in my hat!"

"Take it out."

Chopper was attempting just that, and a piece of paper flew out, "Is that the riddle?!"

Chopper blinked, "What's a riddle?"

"Never mind that catch it!"

Everyone started jumping around trying to catch the piece of paper flowing in the wind, "Get it!"

An arm stretched out and grabbed at the piece of paper, "Got it!"

I jumped at Luffy with a hug, "This is why I love you!"

Luffy grinned, "Read it! Read it!"

I grabbed it clearing my throat,

"_Meeting a new face can be hot,  
In a place that's oh so dry.  
You have to fight and show what you got,  
Be smart and you will win,  
Make the right decision."_

Ryan scratched his head, looking over my shoulder; I looked up at him shocked. "Stop doing that, dick!"

He glared down at me, "Twig!"

I growled shoving the riddle in my pocket and lunged at him; bat already out and swinging, "Chicken shit!"

I felt a fist land on my head and pouted, "Damn Nami! That hurt!"

Ryan rubbed at his head with a sigh, "It really did."

She shoved her hand in my pocket and took out the riddle, "Let's try to figure something out."

I sat down and shrugged, "I don't see a point."

Ryan hit my head glaring, "Shut up."

Zoro raised a brow at us, "Why is there no point?"

I looked away from Ryan with a scowl, "Nothing."

Nami tapped her chin, "I wonder who we'll meet next."

"Maybe another crew mate!"

Vivi tapped her chin, "We're obviously going to be in Alabasta soon, it's a very dry place."

Luffy began to cheer, "We get to fight, woohooo!"

I grabbed the riddle putting it in my pocket, "I'll hold on to it."

Nami shook her head, "Let me, I'll make sure nothing happens to it."

I bit my lip, "...Fine."

I mean it's not like it matter right? Ryan and I would be leaving, no point in holding on to the stupid riddle.

I plopped down next to Sanji and Zoro, folded my arms. "You aren't happy."

"You have green hair."

"That has nothing to do with your happiness."

Sanji smirked, "Your face might."

Zoro glared at the cook, "Or maybe it's your shitty cooking."

I sighed hitting my face rather loudly and hard, "Shut. Up."

They both stared at me quietly, "I'd rather not remember you two morons by your bickering."

Ryan was by my side with in an instant covering my mouth dragging me to the kitchen and shutting the door, "Jamie, stop."

I looked up at him quietly before standing up, "No."

Ryan sighed, "Please."

I growled, "This is so stupid!"

Ryan sighed, "This is such an awesome party."

I frowned hitting my head against the nearest thing which happened to be Ryan, he grabbed my head stopping me, "Please, Jamie, calm down."

I glared at him, "She already ruined my fucking life! Why the hell should I calm down?! Why aren't you doing anything?" I pushed him away from me, "Do something! Yell, cry, do fucking something that shows you're nervous or scared!"

His voice was a low mumble, "Who said I'm scared?"

I glared at him, "You may be the calm twin, but even I know when you're scared!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

I growled slamming my fist into the table hearing a rather define snapping sound, "Just admit it Ryan!"

"Why? Why do you need to know I'm scared! Why do I have to show you I'm scared!"

"Because, I want to know I'm not alone!"

He stayed silent and looked at me through the darkness. I continued to show the scowl on my lips, tears I wish wouldn't shed started shedding. I felt him step forward and raise a hesitate hand towards my body. My glare dropped at the shaky hand on my shoulder, "You're not alone."

I didn't realize how soft my once loud voice would turn, "Then why are you putting up some stupid front like you always do, it's different, this is our lives."

"Because I want to show you I can protect you."

I frowned and leaned in for a hug, "You can't always protect me; I have to protect myself one of these days."

His arms wrapped around me tightly, "You're my sister; it's my duty to protect you."

I pulled away and sighed, "They're probably worried."

Ryan scratched his head, "Jamie, you need to start acting."

"What?"

"I don't want them to be worried, before this whole fight happened, you weren't being who you are."

"Which is?"

"Annoying, loud, jumpy, in-your-face."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know how to act."

Ryan seemed to nod in agreement, "Exactly why you need to try."

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

Ryan smiled slightly, "Don't worry, I just… I don't want them to get involved, if I had a choice, I would leave you with them."

I stepped forward a glare on my features, "That better not be your plan."

"You'd come after me, there's no point."

I bit my lip, "I don't like knowing my death date."

Ryan was the one to glare now, "You will not die."

"It's obvious what she plans to do."

Ryan grabbed onto my head holding my stare, "We're going to kick her ass."

"You say that now but with her fruit, I highly doubt we'll make 3 scratches at most."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, "No matter what happens Jamie, promise me you'll fight."

I looked down at the floor, I couldn't promise something I knew I wouldn't be able to do..

"Jamie."

I stayed silent.

"Jamie."

By his tone I knew he didn't like my silent responses.

"Temperance!"

With that loud shout the door of the kitchen opened and my eyes widened, Sanji walked in blinking, "Temperance?"

I stared at Ryan shocked, this time I wasn't able to speak from shock. Ryan… he… he never called me by my first name.

Ryan's glare darkened ignoring Sanji's stares between us, I felt myself shirk in sight of the glare. "I… I…"

His glare was suddenly closer to my face and I quickly spit out the word, "p-promise."

Ryan's glare became soft and he petted my head, "I'm sorry."

I nodded and turned towards a shocked Sanji, "Temperance?"

I bit my lip and Ryan answered for me, "The name our mother gave her when she was born, Jamie's her middle name."

Ryan ignored the continued blank look from Sanji and turned to Jamie smiling quite fakely, "Ready to go back to the party?"

I gulped nodded following Ryan out of the kitchen looking at Sanji nervously before darting out of there. That's when two drinks where passed to us, one to me and one to Ryan.

Sanji soon joined with his own drink, Luffy grinning holding his up, "Here's a toast! To our new friend and new doctor, Chopper!"

Everyone drank with smiles, my own slowly finding its way, "To Chopper!"

Sanji seemed a bit off when agreeing to my outburst but everyone seemed to not catch it like Ryan and I did. I ignored it taking a drink of the liquid in the cup looking down at our new ship mate, "This…"

"This is the first time in my life that I feel happy!"

With that comment my body seemed to calm itself and I smiled despite what happened, at least I could help at making this little guy's life happy for a little bit.

* * *

D: So unhappy! So unlike me! Damn that evil mother!

I love you! Review ;)

**OH! And a video will be posted tomorrow to celebrate the one year birthday of Double Trouble On The Merry! I had no idea I'd make it this far. Seriously, I'm shocked! Thank for sticking with me for a whole year! The link will be posted on my bio profile thing! But it will also be announced here probably with another update tomorrow.**

**And this will be on it:**

**Announcement of who Jamie is paired with!  
And the new contest! :D**


	32. Chapter 30: Creepy Man

I'm so sorry about that wait! But hellllo! It's almost been a year, and I'm terribly sorry. :( I'm back though! And I've missed you guys.

please enjoy!

**I don't own shit!**

* * *

**Jamie**

I opened my eyes to darkness; I could barely see my hand in front of my own face. I gulped, and I could swear I heard it echo across nothing. I bit my lip, a bat slowly forming from my hand. Then to my right, the sound of footsteps caught my attention.

"Who's there?"

No one answered me, I bit my lip harder. The footsteps turned into running, and my heart beat start racing. They were getting closer and closer and my feet wouldn't budge. No matter how hard I tried, I could not move my feet. I looked up just as the steps stopped in front of me.

The bat was shaking in my hands. I couldn't stay still. I heard a very distinct laugh, and I felt my heart race even more. "Mom?"

"Hello, Temperance."

I jolted awake. My breathing was erratic and my heart beat was beating so hard I swear it was going to pop out of my chest. I looked around the room and found the comfort of the Merry. I was able to slow my breathing, and stand, my feet were shaking but I could move.

I started making my way to the deck quietly; no one else appeared to be awake. I walked towards the railing, the sun now just starting to lightly peek over the horizon line. The weather was much warmer after moving farther away from Chopper's home island.

I felt someone move beside me, I looked up and saw Zoro. He looked back at me, "What happened last night?"

_His voice was a low mumble, "Who said I'm scared?"_

_I glared at him, "You may be the calm twin, but even I know when you're scared!"_

_"I'm not."_

_"Yes you are!"_

_I growled slamming my fist into the table hearing a rather define snapping sound, "Just admit it Ryan!"_

_"Why? Why do you need to know I'm scared! Why do I have to show you I'm scared!"_

_"Because, I want to know I'm not alone!"_

I smiled, "Nothing, just a sibling fight."

"Sanji said it was worse than that."

I shook my head, "Nope!"

I looked back out at the water and could still feel his eyes on me. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm going to guess this has something to do with your mother."

I looked back up at him, "Zoro… You'll understand soon enough, let's just drop it for now, kay?"

He nodded, "As long as you promise to let me know."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I promise."

In my head, I felt bad for saying that. I'll be letting him know in the form of leaving. I frowned and look down at the water; I don't want to hurt these people like that. I'm making too many promises lately.

I looked at him and tilted my head, I earned a weird stare back, "What do you want, brat?"

I glared at him, "Is that the best you got, cabbage head?"

I grinned at the memory of me first using that insult.

_I got a good grasp on the bat before turning to Zoro with a glare, "You… You cabbage head swordsman!"_

_With one swift movement I hit Zoro on top of his head and he fell to the ground. "What was that for brat?"_

He just glared, "Don't call me that!"

I skipped away towards the sounds of pots and pans, time to bug someone else.

* * *

**Ryan**

I walked towards Vivi and Nami, my sister nowhere in sight, and looked over the maps they were glancing at. Nami smiled brightly at the princess, "We're heading straight for Alabasta!"

I watched Vivi smile to herself, looking out into the sea. I hugged both of them, "Time to be badass heroes!"

Sanji's loud voice caught all three of our attention, "Luffy! Don't you lie to me!"

Luffy shifted his eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Sanji glared at him, removing his cigarette bending down to his level, "Alright, then I'll get straight to the point, how come all of the food that I have prepared and saved for the way to Alabasta has mysteriously disappeared?"

Jamie sat next to a sleeping swordsman laughing silently. I moved silently, and quickly next to her, watching the show. Sanji glared at the boy grabbing his face, "You're a terrible liar!"

Then suddenly, placing the sigarette back in his move, he moved away, "What's that around your mouth?"

I heard Jamie say 'shit' under her breath, she turned to me and pointed to her mouth. I laughed, "You have nothing on your face."

She grinned, "Sweet."

Luffy fell for what the cook said, "Crap! Leftovers!"

He quickly covered his mouth wiping at it, Sanji glared for a moment. Then suddenly his leg lifted, "SO IT WAS YOU!"

With a swift kick to the head Luffy was sent across the deck, he landed in wood hard, with tears running down his face, "It wasn't just me! Jamie helped!"

Sanji looked over at Jamie and she had the most innocent face she could muster on, "I did no such thing!"

Sanji chased after Luffy, "Don't you blame my Jamie! She would do no such thing!"

I quickly moved back up to Nami and Vivi, "You should buy Sanji a fridge with a lock."

Nami grabbed at her chest, "Don't do that!"

I laughed, "Sorry I didn't mean to!"

* * *

**Jamie**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Luffy and Usopp glared at me, "Stop laughing!"

I tried to cover up my loud laughter with my hand but failed miserably. "You guys aren't gonna catch shit without any bait, which reminds me, why the hell would you eat that?"

Luffy sighed, "I was hungry."

I shook my head, and walked away. I heard some noise coming from Carue but ignored it. About 10 minutes later I heard Vivi yelling, I quickly ran over to see Vivi desperately pulling up Carue (who Luffy and Usopp thought would make wonderful bait) over the side of the boat.

I heard Ryan yell at the front of the boat, "There's some kind of ship heading our way!"

Everyone stayed silent, as the ship quickly road past us, without a single glance from the crew members all of them seemed to be focused on getting to where they were going. "We caught something!"

I ran over, "Can we eat it?"

Luffy lifted the catch over the railing, "Uh.. It's weird."

Zoro, Nami, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and I all looked at the weird man in front of us. He was tall with long hairy exposed legs. He had a pink jacket with swans on the shoulders, I shivered. This guy was creepy.

Luffy glared at him, "He's weird, let's through him overboard and go fish more."

I glanced at Luffy, "All though it's kind of morbid coming from your mouth I agree."

The mystery man panicked, "No! I can't swim!"

Luffy tilted his head, "You can't?"

"I ate the Clone Clone fruit!"

Luffy gasped, "Show us!"

He spun once on his foot, and shrugged, "I might as well put on a show before my ship returns!"

He quickly stood and shoved his hand harshly into Luffy's face sending him back onto his back, "Prepare to see my ability!"

I tensed my bat forming in my hand, Zoro drew his swords, "What are you doing!"

The man raised his hands, and it was no longer him but Luffy in front of us, "No! I'm showing you!"

Luffy jumped up, "It's me!"

The man jumped up and down, "Surprise!"

The man laughed, "When I touch myself with my left hand", I quietly interrupted with a loud 'that's what he said', "I go back to normal! That is the ability I gained from eating the Clone Clone Fruit!"

He went around and tapped everyone's forehead with his hand, "There's no need to really hit anyone though!"

Then we watched as he tapped his own face and changed into everyone, "And when I tap my face with my right hand, I can transform into anyoneeee!"

Lastly, he transformed into Nami, "Even my body!" and with that statement he opened up his shirt, "See!" and was quickly knocked out by a red faced Nami, "Knock it off!"

I joined Vivi at the top part of the deck, and watched as the man preformed more for Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. I heard her gasp, and looked at the shocked look on her face, "Vivi?"

The main moved away from the boys and moved towards the railing, "There's my ship!"

He jumped on the railing, "My time has come~ I must leave."

Sounds of protest came to the three entertained boys on deck. He started with a dramatic goodbye and I rolled my eyes, "Get off the boat you creep."

And as if he heard my mumble he leaped onto his own ship and left. He ordered his crew to leave, and they all shouted "Aye, Mr. 2!"

I gasped, "Mr. 2?"

Vivi joined me, "Mr. Bon Clay!"

I glanced at her, "Didn't you recognize him!"

She shook her head, "I've never meet Mr. 2, or the Mr. 1 pairing."

"I've heard rumors though. Mr. 2 is a very loud, flamboyant ballerina that wears a pink coat with two swans on it."

I glanced over with a sweat drop, "You should have noticed."

Luffy looked up at Vivi, "What's wrong?"

"Just then, when he was showing you faces from his memory for his 'show', one of the faces were my father's! The face of the King of Alabasta."

Zoro crossed his arms across his chest, "If you could impersonate the king, you could some very bad things."

I gripped the railing, "We just let a very dangerous man leave."

Chopped looked up at me, "He was an enemy?"

"If he turns out to be, then he will be a very dangerous enemy to deal with. He could use any one of the impressions of us; we won't be able to trust our own crew mates."

"Now, now." All eyes moved towards Zoro, "I think we're very fortunate to meet him, now we can take countermeasures."

* * *

**Ryan**

"Uh guys, more ships."

Everyone looked over to where I was and, Zoro pointed at them, "I'm guessing this means were getting closer to Alabasta."

Vivi glanced at them, "They're all Baroque Works ships, those are 200 of the best small agents."

Luffy stopped Usopp from shooting the cannon, "No, it'll be easier to just go over and kick their asses!"

Usopp started to tear up, "No, let's get them well we can!"

Zoro shook his head, "We don't need to worry about them, we have a much bigger objective."

I nodded, "Zoro's right for once, we can't lose sight of our biggest objective."

* * *

"Did he really look that much like you guys?"

Jamie nodded, "He didn't just look like us he sounded like us!"

I sighed, and finished tying the cloth onto Jamie's upper arm and she did the same for me, "I'm glad I went to tell Sanji about it and didn't bother staying on deck."

Usopp joined in, "You should have seen it, we were dancing with him and everything!"

Sanji blew out some smoke, "I'm glad I didn't see it, I'm not interested in male ballerinas."

Luffy started to jump, "I can see the Island!"

Vivi quickly added, "We have to move away from the port and hide the boat."

Luffy nodded, "From now on, this cloth on our left arm is a sign of friendship!"

We all put our left hands in a circle and nodded at one another, "Now let's go eat! I mean let's go to Alabasta!"

I laughed at Luffy, and looked at Ryan. He smiled lightly back at me, he was fidgeting at his band. I looked at mind with a smile, no matter what, these friendships will always be with us.

* * *

I used a lot of break lines today... Uh, hi! It's offically early morning and I'm tired. I just spent a few hours looking over this, readin past chapters, ect. I had to remind myself what was going on in my own sotry, that's a sign that it's been far too long!

I love you guys D: Don't hit me.


End file.
